


Passion dévastatrice

by Wizzette



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils pensaient que cette nouvelle année scolaire serait comme les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir tous les bouleversements qui allaient se produire. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé l'existence des succubes, incubes, anges-gardiens et lorialets, ils auraient encore moins pensé faire partie de l'une de ces espèces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

La classe de terminale est un moment important. Que son souvenir soit bon ou mauvais, elle a marqué la vie de toutes les personnes qui l'ont vécue. C'est un moment de changement : l'instant où il faut décider de son avenir, choisir sa futur école ou décider d'entrer dans la vie active juste après avoir obtenu son baccalauréat.

Même s'ils avaient longtemps attendu ce jour qui marquait le commencement de leur dernière année au lycée, les élèves faisant leur rentrée dans cette classe n'imaginaient pas encore les nombreuses leçons qu'ils allaient apprendre durant ces dix mois. La vie s'enseignait au même titre que les langues, les mathématiques ou les sciences.

Cette année, les élèves rentrant en terminale au lycée de Myth avaient rendez-vous à neuf heures quinze dans la cour du bâtiment. Dans cette petite ville, la plupart des élèves se connaissaient déjà depuis leur entrée en seconde, si ce n'est pas depuis le collège ou le berceau. Comme l'école était située dans la campagne, des élèves des villages voisins étaient inscrits mais cela ne dérangeait personne car c'était une habitude, une classe de maternelle ou de primaire n'était pas forcément présente dans tous les hameaux alentours, il ne fallait pas imaginer avoir des classes supérieures.

À partir de neuf heures, de nombreux adolescents d'environ dix-sept ans, parfois accompagné par l'un de leurs parents, commencèrent à affluer sur la grande route permettant d'accéder au lycée, puis à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Connaissant les lieux ou en suivant d'autres personnes, tous finirent par arriver dans la cour. En ce début septembre, le temps était frais mais il ne pleuvait pas, un blouson permettait souvent de ne pas être dérangé par le froid du début de l'automne. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place sous le préau pour accueillir tout le monde, beaucoup n'étaient donc pas protégés du vent. Les étudiants de seconde et de première avaient déserté les lieux, leur rentrée étaient prévue respectivement à huit heures et huit heures quarante-cinq, ceux-ci avaient déjà rempli les salles de cours comme les élèves du collège qui avaient commencé les cours la veille et occupaient la partie ouest de l'infrastructure.

La plupart des élèves savaient avec quel camarade ils se retrouveraient cette année, l'école était petite et il n'y avait qu'une seule classe par spécialité. Les trois baccalauréats généraux étaient préparés ainsi que celui STL, Science et Technique de Laboratoire.

À neuf heures dix-sept, le directeur de l'établissement ainsi que plusieurs professeurs et la conseillère principale d'éducation apparurent. Ce fut le premier, un homme brun assez petit d'une quarantaine d'année, qui prit la parole :

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis monsieur Master, le proviseur de cet établissement. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ou un bon retour ici, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées. Je ne vais pas faire de grand discours sur l'importance des études, je me contenterai de vous dire que la réussite de cette année sera déterminante pour votre avenir, il n'y a pas seulement un examen à la fin, c'est le baccalauréat qui vous permettra ou non d'entrer dans l'école supérieur que vous souhaitez et déterminera votre futur emploi.

Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, vos professeurs se chargeront de vous rappeler tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je vais maintenant faire le premier appel de l'année des terminales. Je vais commencer par la série L, Littéraire, vous serez sous la charge de Madame Frig.

Il énuméra, par ordre alphabétique, toutes les personnes de cette classe de neuf élèves en finissant par Tiger Aurélie. Tous s'étaient regroupés derrière l'enseignante.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de la série Économique et social, ES, qui était un peu plus nombreuse. Ils se rangèrent derrière Madame Pirate.

Ce fut finalement au tour de Monsieur Dupez de prendre en charge ses élèves de terminale S, Scientifique. Elle comptait le plus grand nombre d'élève en section général.

Vint ensuite le tour du baccalauréat Science et Technologie de Laboratoire, STL, le seul baccalauréat technologique enseignait dans cette école. Ils étaient vingt-quatre, réunis dans une seule classe, à avoir choisi cette spécialité.

Maintenant répartis, les élèves suivirent leur professeur principal après avoir adressé un dernier signe de main à leurs parents présents ou amis.

Tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils devaient monter au deuxième étage, lieu où ils auraient la majorité de leurs cours. Pour cela, ils durent tourner à droite une première fois afin de se diriger vers la partie lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils durent de nouveau bifurquer à droite afin de pénétrer dans le long couloir où des salles de cours s'étalaient de chaque coté. Presque au fond, ils virent des escaliers sur leur gauche et purent atteindre facilement le deuxième et dernier étage.

La classe T L pénétra dans la salle 218, aussitôt à gauche des escaliers. Les T S allèrent dans la même direction mais continuèrent un peu afin d'atteindre la salle 215, alors que les T ES et les T STL prirent à droite après les escaliers, les premiers occupèrent la première salle à droite, la 220, mais les seconds dépassèrent la précédente classe afin de monter les escaliers droit devant eux et pousser la porte présente. Deux salles étaient devant eux, mais ils entrèrent dans celle tout au fond, non visible depuis la porte.

Dans cette classe, chacun s'installa à la place qu'il souhaitait après que leur professeur principale, Mme Vitale, leur ai annoncé joyeusement qu'ils étaient suffisamment grands pour savoir se tenir tranquille durant les cours et donc de choisir où s'asseoir, mais elle insista sur le fait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à changer de place un élève qui en profiterait pour chahuter avec son voisin.

Une fois tout le monde installé, elle se présenta :

\- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je m'appelle Nathalie Vitale, je suis enseignante de Biotechnologie et de Science et Vie de la Terre, je serai accessoirement votre professeur principale cette année. Si vous rencontrez n'importe quelle problème, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, je ne mors pas, finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle demanda à toutes les autres personnes de faire pareille, même si beaucoup se connaissaient déjà. Quatre présentations furent écoutés avec plus de soin par la majorité de la classe : un garçon, Jean, et deux filles Aline et Cindy s'étaient installés côte à côte au fond dans le rang central comprenant trois places, ils redoublaient leur année et étaient donc inconnus pour les autres. Tout comme un petit brun aux yeux bleus que les autres avaient aperçu dans la cours avec une personne qui lui ressemblait énormément, si ce n'est qu'il était blond, et avait fait sa rentrée dans la classe de terminale Scientifique. Il s'appelait Raphaël alors que son faux jumeau portait le prénom de Mickaël, tous deux avaient emménagé dans la ville deux semaines avant. Le garçon s'était mis seul à une table près de la fenêtre sur le coté droit au troisième rang.

Dans les salles voisines, cela se passait de façon similaire. Chacun reçut son emploi du temps. Les élèves en baccalauréat général étaient souvent regroupés ensemble lors des options, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour rester par spécialité.

Tous reçurent leur cahier de correspondance et durent signer le règlement intérieur après l'avoir lu. Après de nombreuses informations, que beaucoup connaissaient déjà, ainsi que des encouragements et les souhaits de réussite pour l'année à venir, chacun put descendre en récréation dans la cours, il était interdit de rester dans les classes et couloirs durant cette pause.

Les secondes et les premières n'étaient pas encore sortis, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée. Les terminales S et L furent les premiers à arriver dans la cours. Chacun s'empressait de retrouver ses amis qu'ils avaient parfois peu vu durant les deux mois de vacances, tous se dépêchaient de se raconter les dernières nouvelles et ce que l'autre avait manqué. Lorsque deux camarades ne partageaient pas la même classe, ils échangeaient également leur emploi du temps et les premières impressions.

Les terminales STL et ES rejoignirent les autres peu après, cinq minutes avant l'arrivée massive des classes inférieurs. Chacun reprenait ses habitudes, se plaçait à l'endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de squatter l'année précédente. On pouvait constater la quasi absence de groupe comprenant à la fois des élèves préparant le baccalauréat général et ceux préparant celui technologique, ils ne se mélangeaient pas même si des exceptions existaient.

Mickaël et Raphaël se rejoignirent rapidement lorsqu'ils se virent, ils se sentaient un peu isolés, ne connaissant personne dans cette nouvelle ville, ils auraient aimé rester dans leur ancienne habitation mais l'un de leur père avait été muté à Myth, ils avaient dû suivre. Ils avaient eu de la chance car le lycée proposé les baccalauréats qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer, si cela n'aurait pas été le cas, ils n'auraient pas pu rester ensemble, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu imaginé depuis leur adoption. Ils ne connaissaient pas leurs parents biologiques, ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient été retrouvé emmitouflé dans deux grandes couvertures sous la statue de la vierge Marie d'une église alors qu'ils avaient quelques heures. Ils avaient été rapidement adopté par un jeune couple mais la femme était décédée d'un cancer du sein quatorze ans auparavant, malgré sa jeunesse et les traitements lourds qu'elle avait subi. Toutes ces épreuves avaient rapproché les deux frères qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

Alors qu'ils disaient ce qu'ils pensaient de leur nouvelle classe et lycée, une bonne impression qui devait être confirmée mais un peu stressé par toutes les nouveautés, leur attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix proche d'eux. Une fille aux longs cheveux teints en bordeaux se moquait d'une brune de taille moyenne et d'une grande châtaine :

\- Océane, je vois que tu n'as pas profité de tes vacances pour apprendre à marcher, à dix-huit ans c'est quand même honteux, s'exclamait la première.

\- Et moi je constate que deux mois n'ont pas suffit à te faire mûrir, tu es toujours une gamine, Aurélie, répondit la plus grande qui avait manqué de tomber dans les escaliers quelques instants plus tôt.

Les deux amis se détournèrent de celle qui était venue se moquer, l'ignorant. Elles se rendirent au coin opposé, proche de la seconde porte permettant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait moins de monde dans cette partie de la cours où elles purent se mettre à pester tranquillement :

\- S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est le sale caractère d'Aurélie, toujours prête à nous envoyer une pique.

\- Voyons Cécile, depuis l'école maternelle nous sommes dans le même établissement qu'elle, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en S et elle en L qu'elle va arrêter de nous embêter alors que c'est ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un moment où nous avons été amie, notre relation a toujours été comme ça mais ce genre de personne trop fière ne nous intéresse pas.

\- Assez parler d'elle Océane, raconte-moi plutôt ton séjour en amoureux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je veux tout savoir, sourit-elle.

La sus-nommée se lança donc dans le récit, elle était partie trois jours à Paris avec son petit ami, ils en avaient profité pour visiter la tour Eiffel, Notre dame, le Louvre et faire de longues ballades. Plus vite qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, ils durent remonter dans le train afin de rentrer dans leur campagne natale deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'était la première fois qu'ils partaient aussi loin pendant aussi longtemps.

De l'autre coté de la cours, les jumeaux étaient toujours ensemble, sourirent de l'altercation à laquelle ils venaient d'assister :

\- Même dans les petites villes, des personnes ne s'entendent pas.

\- Il faut bien des choses similaires pour que l'on ne soit pas trop perdu. Je crois que les deux filles sont dans ma classe, réfléchit Mickaël, mais celle aux cheveux teintés ne me dit rien et je serai bien incapable de te dire les prénoms des autres. Je crois que ça ne va pas être facile de retenir tous les noms. En plus, on a des options en commun avec d'autres classes, ça va encore plus compliqué les choses.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à venir en STL, on est une classe unique et on n'est jamais mélangé à vous. Ça va être plus simple pour moi de retenir les noms.

\- Les baccalauréat technologiques sont pour les nuls qui n'ont pas réussi à intégrer une classe en général, se moqua Mickaël ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête.

\- Désolé si je ne veux pas faire de longue étude après mon bac, c'est le STL qui me sera le plus utile après comme il est plus spécifique. Pendant que tu t'amuseras sur les bancs de la fac pendant la prochaine décennie, j'aurai eu un diplôme plus rapidement qui me permettra de travailler et construire ma vie alors que tu seras bloqué.

Même s'ils en rigolaient, ils étaient conscients de la rivalité existante entre les baccalauréats généraux et ceux technologiques, chacun avait ses qualités et ses défauts, il fallait savoir ce que l'on désirait faire avant de choisir la filière la plus adaptée.

Vingt minutes après être descendu dans la cours, la cloche sonna derechef, tout le monde rentra dans le bâtiment afin de rejoindre sa salle de cours, la classe commençait, il fallait se remettre dans le bain.

Comme les élèves de terminale Scientifique devaient avoir Physique-chimie dans la salle de laboratoire, Mickaël chercha quelqu'un de sa classe pour ne pas se perdre, il n'avait pas envie d'être en retard le premier jour parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux, il repéra Cécile et Océane et se dépêcha de les rattraper. En se tournant, elles remarquèrent qu'elles étaient suivies et attendirent donc le garçon :

\- Bonjour, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle.

Il reconnut d'autres personnes de sa classe qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction que lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grand ici, tu t'habitueras vite et bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de guide. Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Mickaël et tu es nouveau. Tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi tu es venu te perdre dans la cambrousse nordique ?

\- Tu n'as pas honte d'être aussi curieuse, se moqua son amie tout aussi intéressée par les réponses. Tu vas lui faire peur : en plus d'être une géante, tu lui sautes dessus directement.

\- Je ne lui sautes pas dessus, je m'informe et je te signale que c'est toi qui est petite, je suis de taille normale.

En fait, elle était juste un plus plus grande que la norme.

\- Mon père est originaire d'ici, il a voulu déménager il y a quatorze ans quand ma mère est décédée mais cela fait quelque temps qu'il souhaite revenir, il a réussi à obtenir sa mutation et comme il y avait aussi une section STL pour mon frère nous avons déménagé. Par contre, je n'ai pas retenu vos prénoms, il y a trop de nouveautés aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis Océane, répondit celle qui avait posé les questions, et la mini-pouce s'appelle Cécile.

Pendant ce temps-là, ils étaient arrivés devant leur salle, elle se situait au rez de chaussée.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous, lui proposa l'adolescente en entrant. Le bureau du professeur était sur une petite estrade devant le tableau noir, plusieurs tables étaient collées l'une à l'autre afin de former des rangées pour huit personnes. Il y avait ainsi cinq rangs. Des plans de travail avec des armoires en dessous étaient accolés à chaque murs pour les travaux pratiques. Ils s'installèrent au troisième rang, les deux filles le plus à droite possible, deux garçons, Jérémie et Quentin vinrent s'asseoir juste à coté de Mickaël.

Le professeur, une petite femme replète d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux couleur corbeau, ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la salle.

\- Bonjour, salua t-elle joyeusement.

Sans qu'elle ait dit autre chose, le silence se fit. Les élèves avaient suffisamment de respect pour cette enseignante attentive mais pouvant se montrer stricte qu'ils avaient appris à connaître durant les années précédentes.

Durant l'heure suivante, elle leur expliqua le programme et la répartition des cours entre théorie et pratique. Les terminales avaient le choix de prendre des classeurs ou un cahier pour leurs notes. Durant la dernière heure, ils commencèrent le cours. Ils avaient le baccalauréat à la fin de l'année, ils allaient devoir travailler dur.

Étant donné que Raphaël avait cours dans sa salle principale, il n'avait eu de problème pour serepérer dans les locaux après la récréation. Il avait son cours de Biotechnologie, sa matière principale centrée sur le vivant et l'utilisation des biotechnologies pour améliorer la vie de l'homme. Durant l'année, des séances de travaux pratiques étaient également prévues. Pour lui qui souhaitait devenir technicien de laboratoire et aimait la pratique, il était ravi de ce baccalauréat.

Dans le couloir, il parla à un certain Daniel, grand châtain, qui souhaitait mieux le connaître. Ils s'assirent ensemble, son meilleur ami avait choisi l'autre option proposée. Il semblait gentil mais apparemment il fallait mieux ne pas le mettre en colère.

Pendant ce temps-là, les terminales Littéraires étaient les premiers à rencontrer leur nouveau professeur de philosophie. Le précédent avait donné sa démission trois mois plus tôt sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait été remplacé par un quadragénaire qui avait emménagé dans la commune durant l'été, peu de monde l'avait vu et il semblait assez secret sur son parcours et motif le poussant à s'installer à Myth d'après ses voisins et nouveaux collègues. Il était mince, d'une taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains coupés courts.

Tous les regards animés de curiosité convergèrent vers lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe, tous se demandaient comment serait ce nouveau professeur.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur demanda-t-il calmement en se plaçant derrière sa chaise. Tout le monde obéit, attentif.

Je suis Monsieur Ephialtès, votre enseignant de philosophie pour cette année. J'attends de vous du travail : vous avez votre baccalauréat à la fin de l'année et cette matière est votre coefficient le plus important, un échec et vos chances d'obtenir votre diplôme seront minces. Nous avons du boulot, le programme est chargé, mais avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je ne vous connais pas encore, je souhaiterais donc que chacun de vous se présente brièvement. Mademoiselle au fond, allez jeter votre chewing-gum à la poubelle et je vous serez gré de ne plus en mâcher durant mon cours, cela s'adresse à tout le monde, puis vous ferez votre présentation.

\- Aurélie Tiger, bientôt dix-sept ans, ça vous suffit ou vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

\- Ça suffira, mais si le ton était plus poli cela serait encore mieux. Tout comme votre tenue vestimentaire, vous n'êtes plus en vacance, une tenue adaptée serait la bienvenue.

Elle portait une jupe très courte avec un collant noir et des bottes.

\- Je m'habille comme je veux.

\- Comme c'est la rentrée, je ne vous mettrai pas d'avertissement mais faites attention à vous pour l'avenir. Au tour de votre voisine de se présenter.

Tous les autres élèves donnèrent quelques informations sur eux avant d'entrer dans le détail du programme de l'année.

À midi, la sonnerie retentit, après deux mois de vacances, il fallait s'habituer à l'entendre de nouveau régulièrement. Les élèves purent ranger leurs affaires au signal des différents instituteurs et quitter les salles de classe pour se diriger soit vers le self, soit vers la sortie pour manger en ville ou chez eux selon l'autorisation signée que leurs parents avaient remis à l'école.

Aurélie se dirigea donc vers le self où elle retrouva deux amis qui redoublaient leur année et n'étaient donc pas dans sa classe, tout en pestant contre son professeur de philosophie qu'elle allait devoir voir plusieurs heures par semaine.

De leur coté, le cours de physique de Mickaël, Cécile et Océane s'était bien déroulé, tout comme Raphaël qui était également content avec Daniel vite rejoint par Laurent, son meilleur ami. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq à la même table, c'était plus simple pour eux de rester manger au self. Chacun fit plus ou moins connaissance avec les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas durant cette pause d'une heure trente.

Malgré sa longueur, elle leur parut courte, il y avait tant de choses à se dire. Lorsque la cloche retentit, chacun dut regagner sa classe.

Chaque élève de terminale pouvait quitter l'école lorsque ses cours de la journée étaient terminés, c'est pour cela que Cécile et Aurélie finissaient avant les généraux ayant pris en seconde langue vivante espagnol, ce qui était le cas d'Océane et Mickaël. Pour ce cours, ils étaient tous réunis, ils n'auraient pas été suffisamment nombreux s'ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble. Le groupe de vingt-cinq personnes était assez hétéroclite, mais cela compliqué la tache du nouveau Mickaël et des redoublants qui tentaient d'apprendre les prénoms de tout le monde.

Après cette première journée, beaucoup furent heureux d'entendre la sonnerie de dix-sept heures vingt, indiquant la fin du cours.

Un jeune homme d'environ leur âge attendait Océane à leur sortie, de corpulence moyenne, blond coupé court aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull-over marine, il n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle disait au revoir à ses amis. Le dernier arrivé salua oralement ceux proche de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser chastement et rapidement en la tenant par la taille. Il avait fait son collège avec la plupart des personnes présentes mais avait préféré quitter la ville pour faire un CAP boulanger-pâtissier qu'il avait obtenu en juin. Durant l'été, il avait été embauché dans une boulangerie de la ville, son travail étant correct, son employeur lui avait fait signer un contrat à durée indéterminée la semaine précédente. Pour lui qui n'était pas fan de l'école, savoir qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'y retourner était un soulagement, surtout qu'il pouvait maintenant commencer à gagner sa vie à même pas encore dix-huit ans. Il venait de s'inscrire dans une auto-école afin de pouvoir passer son permis de conduire et être encore plus autonome, il n'était pas facile de se déplacer à la campagne avec les transports en commun. Il habitait près de la grande surface de la ville, tout comme Océane, ils avaient gardé contact et avaient fini par se mettre ensemble moins de deux ans plus tôt.

\- Nathan, se présenta t-il en tendant la main vers Mickaël et Raphaël qui l'avaient rejoint après son cours de philosophie, seuls inconnu.

\- Mickaël, répondit le blond.

\- Raphaël, salua le brun.

\- Vous êtes nouveau ici ?

Cela fut le début de la conversation qui anima le trajet vers l'arrêt de bus. Pour prendre ce dernier, ils devaient se rendre au gymnase, à deux minutes à pied. On leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient venus s'installer dans cette ville, dans quelle classe ils étaient et leurs premières impressions. Les deux garçons habitaient près de l'hôpital, il fallait environ une demi-heure à pied pour aller du centre hospitalier à l'école, mais en étant à la salle de sport, il fallait mieux prendre un bus. Celui du couple arriva avant celui des jumeaux. D'autres élèves montèrent en même temps qu'eux, mais ils furent les premiers à descendre, la plupart vivait dans un village voisin.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus, personne ne fit attention à un homme et une femme. Ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre du bâtiment et les regardaient attentivement. D'une voix pleine d'émotion, la femme murmura :

\- Ils ont tellement grandi, ils sont si beaux.

\- Ça va bientôt faire dix-sept ans.

Un grand sanglot secoua la jeune femme, l'homme la prit dans les bras espérant ainsi tarir ses larmes

\- La naissance de jumeaux anges-gardiens est toujours difficile. Ça aurait été plus facile si ça serait arrivé avant, mais ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons, nous ne devons pas leur dire cela, nous pourrions les perdre tous les deux.

Maintenant rentrons chez nous, nous reviendrons à la fin du mois pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils sont et pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir.

Ils se reculèrent dans la ruelle afin que personne ne puisse les voir et disparurent.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Informations

Une semaine plus tard, chacun commençait à se remettre dans le bain du lycée, les habitudes revenaient, chacun apprenait son nouvel emploi du temps et retrouvait ses amis et les personnes avec qui ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Océane et Cécile avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant les vacances, Mickaël passait les cours avec elles mais retrouvait son frère dès que possible. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Daniel et Laurent, ses camarades de classe qui l'avaient accueilli le premier jour. Les deux nouveaux tentaient de leur mieux à s'habituer à cet établissement, ils avaient fini par retenir le prénom de presque tous leur compagnon.

De son côté, Aurélie entrait en conflit dès que possible avec son professeur de philosophie, Monsieur Ephialtès, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait envoyée jeter son chewing-gum, mais elle tentait de rester dans une certaine limite afin de ne pas se faire virer de cours.

.

Un mercredi, une semaine et demi après la rentrée, Monsieur Ephialtès demanda à Cécile et Océane de rester après leurs cours juste avant la récréation de l'après-midi. Elles furent surprise, elles n'avaient rien fait de mal et avaient eu peu de cours avec. Elles ne pouvaient pas encore se faire un avis définitif sur lui étant donné le nombre d'heure qu'elles avaient eu avec lui, mais il récitait bien son cours, lisant beaucoup le livre scolaire.

\- N'ayez pas peur Mesdemoiselles, je ne vous ai pas demandé de rester pour vous réprimander.

Les filles soupirèrent mais restèrent néanmoins curieuse.

\- J'aurai pu en parler à Aurélie Tiger, votre camarade de terminale Littéraire, car vous êtes toutes les trois concernées mais j'ai préféré vous voir avant étant donné le caractère d'Aurélie.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des succubes ?

La question choqua un peu les adolescentes, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre d'interrogatoire, elles se regardèrent un peu interloquée.

\- Se sont des créatures mythologiques, répondit Cécile.

\- Selon la croyance populaire, vous avez raison, sauf que vous allez devoir être prudent avec ce que je vais vous révéler.

Il jucha durant quelques secondes les jeunes filles avant d'annoncer :

\- Les succubes existent. Ce sont des femmes qui se fondent dans la masse, leur physique est identique aux humaines même si elles sont très belles. Par contre, si elles savent utiliser leur pouvoir, elles peuvent faire faire ce qu'elles veulent aux personnes qu'elles croisent.

Une fois de plus, les adolescentes se regardèrent, se demandant si leur enseignant n'était pas fou, elles n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cela. Elles se demandaient pourquoi il leur disait cela. Ne voyant aucune réponse, l'homme continua :

\- Le succube est une femme, l'incube est la version masculine du succube. Si je vous dis cela aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Vous êtes des succubes.

Il laissa aux femmes le temps d'accepter l'information.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi, nous sommes tout à fait normal, s'exclama Océane.

\- Vous l'êtes mais je comprends qu'il vous faille du temps pour l'accepter.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Vous êtes arrivés ici il y a moins d'un mois, répliqua Cécile avec un ton légèrement méprisant.

\- Je suis un incube, de plus c'est grâce à moi que vous vivez.

\- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit à un de mes enseignants, mais vous ferez bien d'aller consulter un psychiatre, il en existe des compétents, ils pourraient vous aider, déclara Océane timidement.

\- Allez en récréation, vos amis vont vous attendre. Je vous conseille de garder le secret sur cette discussion, sauf à Aurélie qui est également un succube.

Les deux adolescentes ne se firent pas prier, se hâtèrent vers la sortie. Une fois seule, elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en murmurant :

\- Il est vraiment fou, bientôt il va nous annoncer que les sirènes, les anges, les dragons et les sphinx existent, s'esclaffa Cécile. En tout cas, avec ses conneries, je n'aurai presque pas eu de récréation avant d'aller en art.

\- Mais moi j'ai fini, tu n'avais qu'à prendre les mêmes options que moi.

\- Tu vas encore aller roucouler avec ton Nathan.

\- Jalouse, se moqua gentiment Océane, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un garçon au lieu de m'envier.

\- Comme je suis un succube, je pourrai mettre tous les hommes à mes pieds, rigola t-elle, ne croyant pas son professeur.

\- Tant que tu ne touches pas au mien, ça me va.

Elles continuèrent de rire ainsi jusqu'à la porte de sortie où elles se dirent au revoir, Océane sortant du bâtiment alors que Cécile allait dans la cours.

Il restait peu de terminale Général : seul ceux ayant pris l'option art n'étaient pas partis. Cécile resta seule cinq minutes, se dégourdissant les jambes avant d'entendre la sonnerie et se diriger vers son dernier cours de la journée. Seule, elle n'arrivait pas à croire son professeur, c'était impossible, elle l'aurait su et les succubes étaient des créatures imaginaires.

Océane était également seule sur le trajet la menant au bus, elle trouvait improbable d'être un succube, elle aperçut un bus garé et remarqua que c'était le sien, elle se mit à courir et réussi à monter juste à temps. Il était bondé, soupirant elle s'accrocha à un poteau central. Un adolescent qu'elle ne connaissait pas était assis juste à côté, se rappelant les paroles de son professeur : « si elles savent utiliser leurs pouvoir, elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent aux personnes qu'elles croisent », elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

\- Donne-moi ta place.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme les yeux dans le vide se lever aussitôt et se mettre sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Tellement étonnée, elle ne bougea pas, un peu gênée, elle lui avoua :

\- Tu peux te rasseoir, je reste debout.

Le garçon la regarda, se demandant un peu ce qu'il se passait, puis jeta un œil au siège sur lequel il se rassit.

Elle fut songeuse tout le reste du voyage : est-ce que les succubes existaient ? En était-elle un ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce jeune homme ? Elle devait en parler avec Cécile mais celle-ci était toujours en cours.

Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, les professeurs avaient rapidement repris leur habitude et elle avait de quoi occuper ses soirées avec tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Son travail maison de Mathématiques à rendre pour le surlendemain lui demanda tellement de concentration qu'elle oublia les succubes.

De son côté, Cécile avait rejoint son cours d'art, option qu'avait également choisi Aurélie. Cela la fit sourire puisqu'elle chercha les ressemblances qu'il pouvait exister entre elles : elle n'en trouva pas si ce n'est qu'elles avaient toutes deux deux bras, deux jambes et une tête. Le cours ne la passionnait pas plus que cela. Même si elles ne s'entendaient pas, Cécile savait que la jeune femme n'était pas foncièrement méchante, elle l'avait déjà vue aider ses amis et les défendre, elle pouvait se montrer très protectrice. Elles n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se connaître, laissant la situation comme elle était, cela leur convenait.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit. Cécile et tous ses camarades purent rentrer chez eux, sans se préoccuper de prétendu créature mythologique.

Océane l'avait également mis dans un coin de sa tête, ses parents étaient rentrés, chacun avait raconté sa journée autour du repas avant de se mettre devant la télévision. Elle avait un peu parlé avec son petit ami, Nathan, grâce à son portable avant de se coucher.

.

Le lendemain matin, Océane et Cécile ne se virent pas avant la récréation du matin. Elles avaient des options différentes : alors que Cécile avait choisi d'étudier la Science et vie de la terre, son amie s'était passionnée pour l'écologie et l'agronomie. Ils étaient peu nombreux dans ces options, leur classe était divisée en trois, cela facilitait la compréhension et la participation de chacun. Mickaël avait la même option que Cécile et six autres camarades de classe. Le garçon avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre les deux amies lorsqu'ils avaient un cours en commun, ils s'entendaient bien et apprenaient tout doucement à se connaître.

Durant la récréation, Océane et Cécile s'isolèrent afin qu'Océane raconte à son amie l'expérience vécue dans le bus la veille, elles se posèrent des questions :

\- Tu penses qu'on peut vraiment être des créatures légendaires ?

\- On ne connaît pas le garçon que tu as vu hier, peut-être qu'il se serait levé qu'importe la personne lui ayant demandé. Faudrait qu'on tente sur des personnes de notre entourage.

Des yeux, elles firent le tour de la cours.

\- On pourrait demander aux jumeaux de se déshabiller, suggéra Océane avec un petit rire, ce qui fit s'esclaffer son amie.

\- Je serai bien d'accord, mais il faudrait leur effacer la mémoire juste après, ils ne voudront plus nous adresser la parole après ça.

\- Avoue qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal quand même.

\- Je peux savoir laquelle de nous deux est célibataire ? J'en connais un qui serait jaloux s'il apprenait ce que tu dis quand il n'est pas là.

\- Mais Nathan est parfait, c'est pour toi qu'il faut trouver quelqu'un.

\- Que peut-on leur demander de faire ? Cécile revint au premier sujet afin de ne pas approfondir sur celui sur lequel son amie voulait l'emmener.

\- Danser la Macarena, ça pourrait être marrant, ou sauter à cloche pied.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi, on s'en serait aperçu avant si on avait des pouvoirs. Elles ne voulaient pas y croire, c'était impossible mais elles ne pouvaient pas faire taire la petite voix dans leur tête leur disant que cela pouvait être vrai.

\- On va leur demander de faire le tour de la cour en sautant, on verra bien s'ils le font, on pourra rigoler un peu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux qui étaient avec un garçon que les filles ne connaissaient pas personnellement, il était en STL.

\- Bonjour les garçons, s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson avec un sourire en les rejoignant.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? Je n'aime pas votre sourire, salua Raphaël.

\- En faite, on voulait savoir si vous feriez le tour de la cour en sautant si on vous le demandait, questionna d'une manière angélique Cécile.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? sourit Mickaël.

\- Pour mettre un peu d'animation, on s'ennuie, argua Cécile.

Océane tenta sa chance, en regardant fixement les trois garçons, finissant par celui dont elle ignorait le prénom, elle dit distinctement :

\- Faites le tour de la cours en sautant.

Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, l'ami des garçons n'était pas prêt à le faire, il se mit brusquement à sauter sous les yeux étonnés des quatre autres, les filles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi penser et ce qu'elles devaient faire.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de leur obéir, rit Raphaël, mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Brusquement, Océane lui cria :

\- Arrête, reviens nous voir, mais il n'obéit pas et fit le tour de la cour, c'est essoufflé qu'il les retrouva, l'air un peu perdu. Ses amis se moquèrent un peu, mais lui ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait commencé à sauter. Brusquement, les trois hommes se retournèrent vers les filles :

\- En plus, vous êtes fiers de vous, venir nous voir uniquement pour se moquer de nous.

Décidant de faire comme si rien n'était, les femmes décidèrent de le prendre à la rigolade :

\- Mais voyons, nous ne ferions jamais cela.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes toutes les deux les personnes les plus innocentes que nous connaissons, plaisanta Raphaël.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondit sérieusement Cécile.

\- C'était ironique ce qu'il vient de dire, répliqua Mickaël.

\- Les petits nouveaux sont là depuis moins de deux semaines et ils se mettent déjà contre nous, on ne peut même plus leur faire confiance, se plaignit Océane.

La discussion avait dévié, ils prenaient tous cela pour une plaisanterie. Les femmes devaient en discuter entre elles plus tard, mais il valait mieux sauver les apparences tant qu'il était tant, et accessoirement avoir une discussion avec le professeur de philosophie, elles voulaient plus de renseignements.

Un peu plus tard, Océane et Cécile se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est de notre faute s'il a fait le tour de la cours en sautant ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Toutes les deux étaient pleine d'incertitude, ça se saurait si elles étaient des succubes et elles l'auraient remarqué si elles avaient des pouvoirs surnaturels.

Pour avoir un minimum de réponse, elles devaient attendre leur prochain cours de philosophie, c'est à dire le vendredi juste avant la récréation du matin, cela tombait bien.

Ce jour là, à la fin du cours de philosophie, les deux filles prirent leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires. Tout le monde était presque sorti lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers leur enseignant :

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que nous sommes des succubes ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Attaqua Cécile.

\- Je vois que vous avez réfléchi depuis notre dernière discussion, j'en suis content.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Un succube a le physique d'une femme, toujours très belle. S'il sait s'y prendre, il peut se faire obéir de qui il veut, je pense que vous avez déjà essayé depuis la dernière fois.

Les filles échangèrent un regard mais ne pipèrent aucun mot.

\- Pour cela, il suffit de regarder la personne en face ou croiser ses yeux et lui donner un ordre direct en utilisant l'impératif. Si vous ne conjuguez pas le verbe à ce temps-là, si la personne est trop loin de vous ou si vous ne l'avez pas bien dans votre champs de vision, ça ne marchera pas. Les succubes ont plus facile avec les hommes, tout comme c'est plus simple pour les incubes - l'équivalent masculin des succubes – de se faire obéir par les femmes.

Il y avait tant de nouvelles informations qu'il laissait les adolescentes les intégrer avant de reprendre. Celles-ci venaient de comprendre pourquoi elles avaient réussi ou rater leur essai d'hypnose.

\- Par contre, votre pouvoir ne marche pas sur certaines créatures, par exemple les sirènes resteront insensibles. De plus, lorsque vous naissez, ce pouvoir n'est pas actif, il se développe au moment de la puberté. Après votre premier rapport sexuel, il atteint sa puissance maximale, c'est pour cela que si vous essayez ce pouvoir avant il ne marchera pas à chaque fois.

Face au fin sourire en coin qu'Océane lui lança, Cécile lui lança un regard noir.

\- Mais je dois vous mettre en garde, être un succube n'a pas que des avantages. L'inconvénient principal est que pour rester en vie une fois dépucelée, il doit avoir des rapports sexuels régulièrement, la durée entre chaque est variable pour chaque personne mais peut atteindre six mois voir un an. Je pense qu'il existe un phénomène d'hyperoestrogénisme comme chez les furets. Le succube ou l'incube pompe une fine partie de l'énergie vitale de son partenaire. Si ce n'est pas celui qu'il a choisi comme compagnon, cela peut entraîner la mort. Un succube ou un incube a rarement plus d'un seul compagnon dans sa vie, il n'y a pas de rituel à effectuer, si vous aimez suffisamment fort votre ami, son énergie vitale sera rapidement restituée mais vous continuerez de vivre normalement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cécile qui souriait face au regard noir de son amie, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, elles se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps.

\- Si un jour, vous avez utilisé toute votre énergie vitale mais que vous n'êtes pas encore mortes, nous ne sommes pas dans la Belle au bois dormant ou Blanche neige mais un baiser peu réussir à vous maintenir en vie assez longtemps.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes sûr que nous sommes des succubes. Je n'arrive pas encore à vous croire entièrement, surtout que vous parlez aussi de sirènes, vous allez bientôt nous dire que toutes les créatures que nous croyons imaginaire sont réelles. Les dragons existent aussi ?

\- Non, les derniers ont été tué il y a quelques siècles. Par contre les sirènes existent aussi, elles vivent sur de petites îles un peu partout dans le monde. Vous devez comprendre que si les humains connaissaient notre existence, ils chercheraient à nous exterminer comme ils ont tenté de le faire au Moyen-âge durant les chasses aux sorcières, de nombreux humains furent immolés et des milliers de sorciers durent fuir leur maison et recommencer une vie loin d'où ils s'étaient établis pendant cette triste période.

Quand au fait que je sache que vous êtes des succubes, je vous l'ai dit mercredi, c'est simplement parce que je suis un incube et c'est moi qui vous ai créé.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Cela n'est pas possible, nous sommes nées il y a dix-sept ans et vous venez seulement d'arriver en ville, s'étonna Cécile sceptique.

\- C'est très simple : il y a dix-huit ans j'habitais ici, j'ai déménagé juste après vous avoir créé même si au début je venais souvent surveiller si tout allait bien.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous créer ? demanda furieusement Océane.

\- Je n'ai jamais violé personne, chaque femme était consentante. Si tu veux tout savoir, tes parents venaient de se séparer, désespérés de ne pas réussir à avoir d'enfant, la grossesse de ta mère leur a permis de se remettre ensemble. Je leur ai fait croire que ton père était le géniteur. Avec un pouvoir, il faut découvrir la limite entre le bien et le mal, on peut facilement la dépasser.

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous fabriqué ? cracha Océane.

Cela est une autre historie. La récréation est bientôt terminée, vous feriez mieux de sortir maintenant.

Un peu contraintes, les adolescentes sortirent.

\- C'est fou tout ça. Tu crois vraiment que c'est réaliste ? J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, fit remarquer Cécile.

\- Moi aussi, ce n'est pas possible. On va se réveiller, surtout que selon lui mon père n'est pas mon père.

\- L'avantage est que nous sommes sœurs.

\- On ne se ressemble même pas.

\- Et on ressemble encore moins à Aurélie, tu l'imagines dans notre famille ? Les filles pouffèrent. Elles avaient été élevé de façon tellement différentes qu'elles avaient peu en commun.

\- On a toutes les deux les même yeux marrons, se comparèrent-elles.

\- J'avais raison sur un point, sourit Océane.

Son amie la laissa continuer.

\- Il faut te trouver un petit ami. Elle arborait un grand sourire.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas continuer, s'insurgea t-elle. Mais toi, tu n'es même plus libre, tu es condamnée à vie à être avec quelqu'un.

\- Je m'en fout, ça a des avantages.

\- Je n'aurai pas le dernier mot, allons en Histoire.

.

Dans les jours suivants, les filles acceptèrent petit à petit qu'elles n'étaient pas comme les autres, qu'elles étaient des succubes. Elles tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de se faire obéir, Océane était passée maître dans sa capacité alors que Cécile avait encore un peu de mal mais cela était normale. Elles ne souhaitaient pas utiliser trop cette capacité, elles ne voulaient pas contraindre quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas, mais elles voulaient savoir se servir de cette capacité si besoin. Elles avaient demandé des choses simples sans conséquence et sans témoin comme leur passer un document ou faire un petit travail.

Le lundi suivant, à la fin du repas, Océane et Cécile discutaient près d'un mur dans la cour, le vent était froid, elles avaient dû sortir leurs manteaux. Elles virent Aurélie sortir du self et la suivirent des yeux, l'adolescente s'en aperçut :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ? leur lança t-elle hargneusement.

\- On se demandait juste quelle similitude il existait entre nous, vu qu'apparemment nous sommes sœurs nous devons avoir des points communs mais je n'en vois aucun, répliqua de la même façon Cécile.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mes sœurs, vous ne le serez jamais mais je suis bien d'accord avec vous pour une chose : nous n'avons rien en commun.

\- Apparemment nous sommes bien des sœurs, toutes trois des succubes, cela ne me fait pas plaisir. La petite brune ne se laissait pas faire.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué que tous les hommes t'obéissaient si tu leur donnes un ordre direct en les regardant ? demanda plus gentiment Océane.

\- Bien sûr, cela fait plus d'un an, je m'en suis rendue compte par hasard. Maintenant, Aurélie faisait preuve de curiosité.

\- C'est parce que tu es un succube, c'est notre don. Nous en sommes aussi, lui indiqua la plus grande châtain.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, se sentant un peu anormale et avait peur que les autres la considère comme une sorcière.

\- Monsieur Ephialtès, le professeur de philosophie, est un incube, l'équivalent masculin du succube, c'est lui qui nous l'a dit.

\- Je déteste ce prof, il m'a pris en grippe dès le premier cours. J'ai d'autre chose à faire, bonne après-midi.

\- Au revoir, répondirent les deux adolescentes en voyant la fille teinte en bordeaux s'éloigner.

Les trois succubes partageaient le même secret, Aurélie avait découvert avant les autres ses capacités anormales et ne comptaient pas en discuter avec leur enseignant qui semblait avoir encore de nombreux secrets.

.

Le dimanche vingt-neuf septembre, les jumeaux Mickaël et Raphaël fêtèrent leurs dix-septième anniversaire. Leurs pères avaient préparé un gâteau au chocolat pour l'occasion, ils le mangèrent après les lasagnes faites maison. Ils restaient à quatre, n'avaient invité personne d'autre. Ils avaient bien de la famille et quelques amis, mais pas dans la ville, ils en avaient perdu beaucoup lorsque le couple s'était mis ensemble, deux hommes ensemble avait fait jaser.

Olivier et Nathalie étaient ensemble depuis sept ans lorsqu'ils avaient adoptés les jumeaux âgés de quelques mois, suite à des problèmes d'infertilités. Ils avaient vécu heureux durant cinq ans, avant que la femme développe un cancer du sein droit. Ils avaient essayé tous les traitements : mastectomie, radiothérapie et chimiothérapie mais rien n'avait réussi à la sauver. Un soir, un an plus tard, elle s'était éteinte. La fin était prévue, son état général s'était dégradé et aucune amélioration n'était envisageable, c'était du domaine du palliatif, il fallait soulager la douleur et faire en sorte que son confort soit optimale et non plus du curatif. Malgré sa prévisibilité, l'expérience fut très douloureuse autant pour Olivier que pour les enfants, ils avaient perdu une épouse ou une mère. Jamais, ils ne se remettront de cette perte totalement même s'ils ont appris à faire avec.

Même si, sur son lit de mort, Nathalie avait demandé à son époux de refaire sa vie, il avait mis plus de cinq ans avant d'accepter Samuel dans sa vie. Jusqu'à lors il avait connu que des femmes, leur relation s'était tissée progressivement et ils avaient fini par vivre ensemble avec les garçons. À onze ans, ceux-ci appelé Samuel par son prénom, c'était plus simple, ils ne se voyaient pas appeler leurs deux pères « papa ».

Par contre, tout leur entourage ne fut pas enthousiaste face à ce couple, certains se détournèrent, ils furent également la cible d'insulte. Heureusement, d'autres amis restèrent avec eux. À un moment, ils furent tentés de déménager, mais renoncèrent à ce projet. Mickaël et Raphaël avaient également été attaqué verbalement, mais à cet âge c'était très souvent dû aux parents, ils se contentaient de répéter. Ça avait fini par se tasser et les remarques étaient devenues rares. En emménageant à Myth, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tenter de ne pas faire parler d'eux mais ils étaient conscients qu'un jour où l'autre, on finirait par parler d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas vivre caché.

.

À la fenêtre, un couple les observa discrètement plusieurs fois.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont sortir aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes dimanche, nous aurions plus de chance de les croiser demain, murmura une petite femme rondelette aux cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des épaules.

\- Je ne connais pas plus que toi leur souhait, ne sois pas si inquiète répondit l'homme brun aux yeux marrons.

\- Mais ce sont nos bébés, nous devons mener à terme notre mission. Nous sommes le jour de leur dix-septième anniversaire, c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que nous devons tout leur expliquer.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à une journée près, nous reviendrons demain soir, nous les attendrons ici à la sortie des cours. Laissons-les profiter de leurs derniers moments d'insouciance, ils semblent heureux.

Le couple finit par s'éloigner et disparaître.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Formation

Tout avait commencé normalement le lundi, Mickaël et Raphaël s'étaient levés, lavés, avaient pris le bus, suivi leurs cours au lycée, repris le bus pour rentrer chez eux, tout était habituel, rien ne présageait la suite. En arrivant au coin de leur rue, ils aperçurent un couple inconnu devant la porte.

\- Bonjour, les interpellèrent-ils simultanément.

\- Bonjour Raphaël et Mickaël. La femme avait un allure chaleureuse, un sourire et un ton qui mettait à l'aise, mais les garçons ne les connaissaient pas, ils se méfiaient un peu. Je sais que vous ne nous avez jamais vu, vous avez raison d'être un peu inquiet mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Tout d'abord, nous vous souhaitons un bon anniversaire.

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes pendant laquelle les deux adolescents se regardèrent, se demandant qui ils étaient.

\- Merci, répondirent-ils.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous présentions avant de continuer. Je m'appelle Thomas et voici mon épouse Maria, indiqua t-il en la montrant de la main. En fait, ce que nous avons à vous dire est assez délicat. Cela va sûrement vous paraître impossible, mais nous sommes des anges-gardiens.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux et ils étaient devant des personnes qui se prenaient pour des créatures fantastiques, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de solutions, ils devaient raisonner ces deux personnes pour pouvoir rentrer en espérant ne plus les revoir par la suite. Loin de leur pensée, Thomas continua :

\- Ça doit vous sembler improbable mais les anges existent bien. Si nous venons vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous venez d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il existe une règle, les anges-gardiens ne peuvent pas élever leurs enfants, selon les dirigeants parce qu'un chérubin doit vivre dans le monde humain pour apprendre leurs coutumes et être ainsi plus apte à les aider le temps venu. Les parents ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec leurs enfants avant leur dix-sept ans. Il y a dix-sept ans, nous avons eu des jumeaux, vous, nous sommes vos parents biologiques.

Raphaël et Mickaël étaient de plus en plus perplexes mais leur curiosité venait d'être éveillée, ils étaient heureux avec leur famille mais ils s'étaient toujours demandés pourquoi on les avait abandonnés et à quoi ressemblait leurs géniteurs. Cependant, l'histoire des anges-gardiens paraissaient tellement invraisemblable qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient les croire. En les observant plus attentivement, ils remarquèrent que Mickaël et Maria avaient tous deux les cheveux blonds, tout comme Raphaël et Thomas étaient bruns. Les deux adolescents avaient les yeux bleus de leur mère, contrairement au marron de leur père. Tous les quatre étaient assez petits, tout en s'approchant de la moyenne.

Les jeunes adultes ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils auraient voulu rentrer chez eux, c'était trop irréaliste, mais ils voulaient plus d'informations s'il s'agissait bien de leurs parents biologiques.

\- Les anges ont certains pouvoirs, pour vous prouver que ce que l'on vous a dit est vrai, nous allons vous en faire la démonstration, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, nous vous rejoignons dans une minute dans le salon.

En voyant les adultes s'éloigner vers une ruelle, les jeunes soupirèrent. Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

\- En tout cas, ils ont de l'imagination, fit remarque Raphaël.

\- C'est sûr, ça en ferait presque peur, surtout qu'ils nous ressemblent un peu.

Alors qu'ils enlevaient leur manteau après avoir déposé leur sac de cours sur une chaise, tous deux crièrent. Le couple venait d'apparaître dans le canapé.

\- Nous vous avions dit que nous vous rejoignons, se moqua Thomas. La situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Comment avez-vous fait cela ? s'inquiéta Raphaël.

\- Cela est simple lorsqu'on a compris la technique, nous vous montrerons. C'est justement cela la dernière chose dont nous devons vous parler, Maria expliqua, il faut que vous suiviez une formation afin d'apprendre tout ce que vous devez savoir. Nous vous proposons de venir durant la semaine de vacance de la Toussaint. Cela vous laisserez le temps de vous faire à l'idée et vous serez formés en même temps que d'autres personnes de votre âge. Par mesure de prudence, vos pères ne doivent pas connaître la vérité, vous pouvez inventer un voyage entre frères dans une autre ville.

Après ses mots, ils ne tardèrent pas à se dire au revoir, les pères des adolescents n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer du travail.

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, l'hiver arriva, la pluie fut plus présente, le froid s'installa, les premières gelée n'allaient plus tarder à faire leur apparition.

Tous les élèves du lycée de Myth avaient pris leurs habitudes, les programmes scolaires étaient entamés, des amitiés s'étaient crées ou renforcées alors que d'autre s'étaient cassées, le rythme étaient pris.

Deux amis d'Aurélie s'étaient mis en couple, la femme était sa meilleure amie mais elle s'était éloignée de la jeune terminale quand elle s'était rapprochée de son désormais petit ami. Leurs complicité s'était effritée, Aurélie parlait de plus en plus souvent à Cécile et Océane, leur statut de succube leur avait fourni un point commun.

Avec la fin d'octobre, les vacances arrivèrent. Mickaël et Raphaël avaient fini par ne plus penser à Maria et Thomas, ils ne les avaient pas revus mais en avaient parlé ensemble plusieurs fois, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser.

Ils furent surpris lorsque le mardi précédent la fin des cours, Maria les interpella à la sortie du bus, elle leur demanda s'ils avaient trouvé une excuse, elle les avertit qu'elle viendrait les chercher samedi à neuf heures et les ramènerait chez eux le jeudi 31, ainsi ils pouvaient participer à la fête d'Halloween du village, se recueillir le jour de la Toussaint et auraient du temps pour faire leurs devoirs.

Ils n'avaient rien prévu, ils réfléchirent à une excuse mais finirent par annoncer la vérité à leurs pères, ceux-ci ne les crurent pas, ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs enfants partir, ils prévoyaient une discussion avec le couple le samedi matin.

Ce jour là arriva, à neuf heures moins cinq, les jumeaux et leurs responsables sortirent dans la rue vers l'abri bus où ils s'installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas et Maria les saluèrent.

Olivier fut le premier à parler :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes vraiment, mais je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de vous en prendre à ma famille.

\- Nous sommes désolés mais laissez-nous nous expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous ont expliqué les jumeaux, nous allons commencer dès le début. Il y a un peu plus de dix-sept ans, un soir pluvieux, deux garçons sont nés dans l'infirmerie des anges. Thomas les a amenés dans une petite église où ils ont été rapidement trouvé, il est venu me retrouver lorsqu'il fut sûr que les bébés étaient en sécurité. Nous sommes des anges-gardiens, nous n'avions pas le droit d'avoir de contact avec eux avant leur anniversaire. Nous avons vu qu'ils étaient heureux avec vous, nous vous promettons de prendre soin d'eux et de ne pas interférer dans vos relations. Par contre, ils sont également des anges, ils doivent suivre une formation afin de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et apprendre ce qu'ils doivent savoir.

\- Et si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils vous suivent ? questionna Samuel.

\- Ils ne seront pas formés, ils ne sauront pas maîtriser leurs capacités et celles-ci finiront sûrement par les détruire.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'ont rien fait d'anormal.

\- Ou vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Nous savons que ce n'est pas facile à accepter, mais ils doivent être formé.

\- Nous ne savons même pas si vous êtes vraiment ce que vous prétendez être.

\- Que voulez-vous comme preuve ? Vos fils ont sûrement dû vous expliquer comment nous sommes entrés chez vous, nous pouvons aussi nous rendre invisible. Nous pouvons vous montrer si nous allons dans la petite ruelle.

Voyant qu'ils ne gagneraient pas, ils décidèrent d'obtempérer et ils allèrent tous dans la rue. Sous leurs yeux étonnés, ils virent le corps des visiteurs devenir translucide, ils ne pouvaient plus dire où ils se trouvaient avant qu'ils retrouvent leur précédente forme.

Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion supplémentaire, le couple gay demanda à leur fils d'aller préparer leurs affaires. Il fut convenu qu'ils les appelleraient tous les soirs et seraient rentrés le jeudi après-midi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quatre personnes disparurent du salon familiale après des au-revoir.

Un peu secoué par le voyage, les jumeaux ouvrirent la bouche pour la refermer et la rouvrir plusieurs fois. Ils étaient devant un lieu magnifique, ils étaient dans la cour d'une grande battisse en vieille pierre. Un puits au milieu d'une grande pelouse représenté le centre du bâtiment de cinq étages. Une sensation de puissance et de calme s'échappait des murs, c'était très reposant. Plusieurs personnes étaient dans la cours, elles les saluèrent d'un signe de tête ou de quelques mots.

\- Voulez-vous une petite visite ? sourit la femme.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour s'avancer.

\- Ce lieu sert à l'éducation des jeunes angelots, mais il n'est pas rare que des anges viennent y passer quelques jours afin de se reposer un peu, il est libre d'accès. Ce grand bâtiment à gauche contient uniquement des chambres, chacun a le droit d'en occuper une vide du moment qu'il la remet en état à son départ. Le bâtiment de droite contient beaucoup de salles de classes, plus ou moins grandes, vous aurez l'occasion de vous y promener cette semaine.

Ils commencèrent par aller déposer leur affaire dans une chambre, ils mirent une petite étiquette rouge sur la porte afin d'avertir qu'elle était occupée. Ils auraient pu en prendre une par personne mais les jumeaux préférèrent une contenant deux grands lits aux murs teintés en bleu claire, il y avait peu de mobilier : un bureau et une armoire suffisamment grande pour contenir toutes leurs affaires. Une petite salle de bain avec une douche et un lavabo était adjacente. Ils étaient au premier étage.

Par la suite, ils traversèrent le bâtiment central où ils purent voir la cuisine, la salle à manger et de nombreuses autres pièces dont plusieurs salons. Ils finirent par arriver devant un petit amphithéâtre de l'aile droite.

\- Une réunion aura lieu ici à onze heures, en attendant vous pouvez vous promener seul à l'intérieur ou dehors, il fait un temps magnifique. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre quarante-cinq minutes ici, leur indiqua Thomas. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent seuls, se demandant quoi faire. Ils finirent par sortir dans le parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc devant le puits. Ils discutèrent de la beauté du lieu et observèrent les personnes autour d'eux en attendant l'heure où ils durent se rendre à l'amphithéâtre.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient déjà assis lorsqu'ils s'installèrent. Plusieurs semblaient perdus alors qu'un groupe au fond discutait activement. À onze heures précise, une personne de ce groupe se leva et monta sur l'estrade alors que les autres s'installèrent convenablement sur les cotés.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis l'archange Gabriel et serait votre principal formateur cette semaine.

D'autre personnes se présentèrent puis Gabriel reprit les rennes, il fit un long discours pour expliquer ce que sont les anges et le programme des prochains jours.

Bien vite, midi arriva et tous se dirigèrent vers le self, une grande pièce avec de nombreuses tables rectangulaires. Chacun alla se prendre un plateau et un repas avant de s'asseoir. Les jumeaux ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient assis depuis deux minutes lorsqu'une fille de leur âge leur demanda timidement si elle pouvait se mettre à leur table. Les garçons acceptèrent, ils n'avaient aucune raison de refuser.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, elle s'appelait Ariel, elle avait découvert deux semaines avant qu'elle était un ange, elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce monde avant ce jour-là et ne connaissait personne ici. Plusieurs autres personnes se joignirent à eux, tous étaient dans le même cas.

Vers quatorze heures, ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce voisine de l'amphithéâtre. Ils devaient commencer à maîtriser leurs capacités, on leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient développer leur ouïe afin d'entendre une discussion lointaine. Pour cela, il fallait beaucoup de concentration, chacun dû fermer les yeux et se focaliser uniquement sur son environnement. Cela pouvait se révéler assez facile, mais cela était plus difficile si des pensées parasites étaient présentes dans leur esprit. Il fallait être concentré en permanence, ne pas se laisser envahir par l'entourage ou ce que l'on entendait. Cela prendrait du temps pour que chacun réussisse à maîtriser entièrement ce don en toute circonstance, l'exercer les yeux ouverts étaient encore plus dur.

Il restèrent assis durant plus de deux heures en faisant régulièrement une petite pause, avant qu'on ne les autorise à se lever. Durant presque une demi-heure, ils purent profiter du parc, de la pelouse verte entourée de fleurs. Il était confortable de se reposer au pied d'un vieil arbre ou sur un banc pour ceux craignant de se salir. Ils étaient au total sept adolescents, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble et échangèrent sur leur réaction en découvrant qu'ils étaient des anges, leurs vies et leurs premières impressions sur le lieu.

Ensuite, ils reprirent leurs exercices, il fallait commencer doucement.

Avant de partir, l'archange leur expliqua le programme du lendemain :

\- Demain, nous sommes dimanche, c'est un jour de recueillement, vous n'aurez pas de cours. Nous aurions pu vous laissez rentrer chez vous, mais nous avons pensé que c'était mieux si vous pouviez vous acclimater à cet univers que vous venez de découvrir. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, même venir nous parler. Le musée est également intéressent, le parc est toujours ensoleillé et vos chambres libres d'accès. Par contre, lundi nous parlerons un peu, j'aimerai que vous réfléchissez à la définition du bien, du mal et les conséquences que peuvent avoir l'utilisation de pouvoirs.

Après l'annonce de ce petit devoir, tous les adolescents purent quitter la pièce, ils étaient libres jusqu'au lundi neuf heures. À part les jumeaux qui avaient grandi ensemble, personne ne connaissait quelqu'un d'autre. Deux groupes se formèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse mais ils se regroupèrent à la même table lors du repas du soir. Tout était nouveau, les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas.

Personne n'était pressé de dormir le soir, surtout qu'ils étaient tous en vacance, ils s'approprièrent une chambre contenant le plus grand lit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et s'installèrent tous les sept dessus pour manger des bonbons malgré le repas précédent tout en se racontant des histoires censées faire peur. Chacun finit néanmoins par regagner sa chambre afin de se reposer un peu, ils repérèrent les pièces occupaient par leurs amis mais ils étaient tous au premier étage, tellement impressionné ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés plus haut lorsqu'ils avaient dû choisir leur chambre.

Le lendemain, quelques uns firent la grasse matinée et n'émergèrent que peu avant midi alors que les plus matinaux étaient restés dans leurs chambres ou n'avaient pas su résister à la tentation d'une balade plus en profondeur dans le parc. En passant les grilles de fer de l'entrée du domaine, ils arrivaient dans un petit bois pourvu d'un sentier fait de cailloux, il était possible d'apercevoir de nombreux animaux si l'on y faisait bien attention, des écureuils dans les arbres et même des chevreuils paissaient au pied d'un fin cours d'eau. Il y avait également des insectes que les jeunes auraient préféré ne pas voir tel que les araignées ou les nombreuses mouches et moustiques.

Le matin, sur le sentier, les jumeaux furent rattrapés par Ariel. Comme tous les anges, bébé elle avait été déposé dans une église où quelqu'un l'avait trouvée, elle avait été adopté aussi rapidement que possible avec toutes les démarches administratives à faire. Elle s'entendait bien avec Mickaël et Raphaël, ils se découvraient de nombreux points communs.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent au self. L'après-midi, ils jouèrent à un jeu de cartes ramené par la jeune femme. Internet ne passait pas dans ce lieu en dehors de l'espace, ils devaient retrouver des activités collectives simples. Par la suite, une fois la digestion effectuée, les jumeaux et Ariel retrouvèrent une autre femme afin de visiter le musée. Il se situait au dernier étage de la bâtisse centrale, de nombreux tableaux étaient affichés sur les murs, de nombreux portraits ou scènes de la vie quotidienne, certains personnages avaient une auréole au dessus de la tête ou étaient représentés volant au dessus de quelqu'un d'autre, des légendes étaient affichées sous les œuvres datant parfois de plusieurs siècles. Ce musée retraçait un peu l'histoire des anges et du monde. Des statues plus ou moins grandes d'anges célèbres occupaient une seconde pièce, ils purent se déplacer entre chaque afin de les admirer. Tout regarder leur pris une grande partie de l'après-midi.

Ce jour là, chaque adolescent put passer un peu de temps avec leurs parents biologiques afin de mieux les connaître. Même s'ils ne remplaceraient jamais les personnes qui les avaient élevés, il était important pour eux de connaître leur origine.

Maria et Thomas étaient chaleureux, ensemble depuis presque trois décennies, leur amour ne s'étaient jamais envolés. Les jumeaux eurent l'occasion de discuter avec eux plusieurs fois durant leur séjour.

Le lundi matin, encore un peu sommeillant, les sept adolescents se retrouvèrent dans l'amphithéâtre du premier jour. Joyeusement et plein d'entrain, l'archange salua les jeunes d'un retentissant

\- Bonjour. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon dimanche et vous êtes bien reposés. Ce matin, nous allons philosopher un peu. Vous êtes des anges-gardiens, vous avez des pouvoirs mais s'ils sont mal utilisés cela peut s'avérer dangereux, nous voulons donc vous avertir des conséquences de vos actes.

Si vous avez été visiter le musée, vous avez sûrement vu des peintures de Lucifer. Il était un ange, il maîtrisait ses pouvoirs mais il a choisi de les utiliser pour imposer la domination des anges sur les humains, cela fut meurtrier : plusieurs milliers de personnes perdirent la vie dans cette guerre. Les anges policiers ont fini par l'arrêter, ainsi que ceux qui le suivaient, ils ont tous été puni et banni, ils n'ont plus pu utiliser leurs pouvoirs et Lucifer fut exécuté. Mais nous, nous pensions que ce qu'il faisait était mal alors que lui considérait ce qu'il faisait comme un bien, cela va donc nous servir pour introduire la réflexion du jour : comment savoir si ce que nous faisons est bien ou mal, est-ce que tout doit être forcément bien ou mal ? Je vous laisse la parole, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le silence dura une minute avant qu'un garçon situé au fond la pièce s'exclame :

\- Cela dépend du point de vue, comme vous venez de le dire Lucifer et ses partisans croyaient que la domination des anges sur les humains étaient bien alors que leurs opposants disaient que cela étaient mal. Rien ne peut-être bien ou mal.

\- Mais tuer des personnes est mal, nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un qui veut faire tant de mort vivre. Il faut donc réagir, c'était ça qui était bien, répondit une jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas, tu deviens toi aussi une meurtrière.

Cela fut le début du début qui dura toute la matinée, personne ne la vit passer. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé autant à ce sujet, cela les avait fait énormément réfléchir et ils y penseraient encore plus tard, au repos. Cela fut plus intéressent que n'importe lequel des cours de philosophie qu'ils avaient eu.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent dans la salle de pratique du samedi. Cette fois-là, ils apprirent à se rendre invisible, cela ne fut pas facile, Après les explications théoriques, ils essayèrent d'abords de rendre transparent un doigt, puis une main, un bras, leurs deux membres supérieures avant de sortir dans le parc pour se relaxer durant un quart d'heure avant de reprendre l'exercice. Maintenant qu'ils avaient compris le système, il ne manquait plus que la pratique pour acquérir la dextérité. Une semaine passait vite, ils apprenaient les bases mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient continuer de s'entraîner après et faire les exercices souvent au début afin de ne pas oublier et régresser.

Ce soir-là, les sept adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce que la veille. Ils s'étaient tous bien entendus dès le début même si chacun avait son caractère, qui était parfois bien trempé, ils avaient noué d'important lien. Ils avaient pris le numéro de portable de chacun afin de conserver le contact une fois la semaine terminée. Ils firent un jeu de société ce soir là, se séparant tard dans la nuit afin de dormir un peu avant la journée du mardi.

Le programme de ce jour-là fut un peu similaire au jour précédent. Le matin, ils eurent une grande discussion sur l'histoire des anges et leurs missions. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait mais ils pouvaient accepter la mission d'aider les autres, leurs dons leur été utile dans cette tache.

Les adolescents préférèrent l'après-midi, moins théorique, où ils apprirent à se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre. Cela était le pouvoir le plus dangereux et le plus difficile à maîtriser, ils pouvaient se démembrer, il fallait donc faire très attention. L'archange Gabriel fut plus strict que jamais en expliquant les consignes. Ils devaient d'abord se contenter de se téléporter un mètre plus loin, d'un rond tracé au sol à un autre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, une fois suffisamment concentré, ils visualisaient l'endroit où ils voulaient se rendre et s'imaginaient à cette place. En théorie, cela semblait simple mais la pratique était plus compliquée, surtout avec le stress de se retrouver coupé en morceau mais tous finirent par y arriver. Chacun faisait une longue pause entre deux téléportations et n'en tentait pas une sans se sentir prêt. Au fur et à mesure, ils allongèrent la distance : à deux mètres, puis à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis dans la salle voisine, une plus éloignée avant de tenter le bâtiment opposé. Les sept adolescents respectèrent les mesures de sécurité, aucun problème ne survint mais une seule personne avait tenté le bâtiment opposé, cela n'était pas grave car il leur restait encore deux jours d'exercice. Il était également possible de téléporter quelqu'un avec soi.

Le mercredi matin, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveaux dans l'amphithéâtre où ils abordèrent des thèmes variés tel que l'avenir qu'ils envisageaient et une description des autres créatures mythologiques qui existaient réellement, alors qu'ils eurent droit à un cours de mentalisme l'après-midi, afin de détecter plus facilement les émotions comme la peur, le mensonge, la gène, le soulagement, une envie d'avouer quelque chose de la personne à qui ils faisaient face.

Le dernier jours fut destiné aux révisions, chacun fit se qu'il voulut. Tous réussirent à se téléporter dans le bâtiment voisin, mais ils refirent les exercices pour devenir transparent ou entendre loin.

Comme c'était le trente et un octobre, chacun se vêtit d'un petit déguisement qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une grande pièce remplie de linge, ils avaient le droit de les porter s'ils venaient les rendre propre plus tard.

Mickaël avait pris une simple cape noir et un chapeau de sorcier, Raphaël avait mis du fond de teint, ajouté de fausses dents et une longue cape pour se transformer en vampire. Ariel avait choisi une longue robe blanche assortie à la perruque aux longs cheveux de la même couleur afin d'incarner la dame blanche.

La veille, ils avaient profité de leur dernier soirée ensemble, ils avaient presque passé une nuit blanche avec beaucoup de rire. Ariel et Raphaël s'étaient même tellement rapprochés qu'ils avaient fini par s'embrasser sous la pression des autres, ils attendaient d'avoir un peu plus de recul pour savoir si leur couple durerait mais ils se reverraient, cela était simple avec la téléportation.

Les larmes étaient presque au bord des yeux lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir le jeudi à dix-sept heures, avant de rentrer pour la première fois chez eux en transportation. Un ange était chargé de vérifier qu'ils étaient tous arrivés correctement à destination, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient un si long trajet de cette façon, mais aucun problème survint. Ils pouvaient venir quand ils le voulaient dans cette bâtisse, elle était ouverte à tous.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle vie

Après avoir été séparé un peu moins d'une semaine, Raphaël et Mickaël furent accueillis chaleureusement par leurs pères. Même s'ils s'étaient parlés au téléphone tous les jours,ils avaient quand même des choses à se dire. Les garçons avaient conservé leurs costumes, il y avait une soirée déguisée organisée à la salle des fêtes de la ville et ils comptaient bien y assister. Olivier et Samuel avaient hésité à y aller, ce serait la première fois qu'ils assisteraient à une fête de cette bourgade, les voisins avaient bien remarqué que deux hommes et deux adolescents vivaient dans une maison mais leur contact s'était restreint au bonjour et au revoir. Sous la pression de leurs enfants, les adultes se déguisèrent sobrement avant de se rendre à la salle des fêtes en voiture.

Le soir venu, les jumeaux retrouvèrent beaucoup de camarade de classe à la salle des fêtes. De nombreuses créatures différentes se mouvaient dans la pièce ou occupaient déjà l'une des nombreuses tables rectangulaires placées sur le côté de la table

Alors que les jumeaux partaient dire bonjour à leurs amis, leurs parents allèrent se chercher un verre au bar, ils n'allaient pas rester les seuls sans verre. Un jeune couple les salua, il s'agissait de leur voisin, pour la première fois ils parlèrent réellement. Des connaissances de ceux-ci arrivèrent et leur petit groupe s'agrandit.

Céline et Océane étaient toutes deux vêtues d'une robe blanche et d'un gilet de la même couleur vu la saison, de grandes ailes en plastique transparentes étaient accrochées dans leur dos et une auréole blanche flottait au dessus de leur tête grâce à un diadème. Elles discutaient avec Aurélie, vêtue d'une robe rouge et d'un gilet, deux cornes de la même couleur sur la tête complétait son déguisement de démon.

\- On viens de passer une semaine avec des anges, et nous en retrouvons deux ici, rigola Raphaël.

\- Ils sont partout, nous envahissons le monde.

\- Ah non, tu vas devenir comme Lucifer, je ne veux pas être obligé de t'attraper.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'allier à moi, répliqua Mickaël.

\- Et nous faire tuer tous les deux, tu es un peu fou là.

Ils arrêtèrent de plaisanter lorsque les filles furent assez proche d'eux pour les entendre.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de vos vacances ?

Les garçons n'avaient pas réfléchi à la réponse à cette question, ils improvisèrent :

\- Rien de spécial, nous avons été passer quelques jours chez des amis dans notre ancienne ville, et vous ?

Cécile était revenue trois heures plus tôt de la maison de son père où elle venait de passer la semaine, elle lui téléphonait régulièrement depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé cinq ans plus tôt et qu'il avait déménagé à cinquante kilomètres mais le voyait peu souvent en dehors des vacances. Ils avaient visité quelques lieux et avaient tenté de retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

Océane était restée à Myth où elle avait passé du temps avec son petit-ami, elle n'avait pas vu plus qu'habituellement ses parents qui travaillaient.

Aurélie avait été soulagé de quitter ses parents, elle avait passé quelques jours chez sa sœur où elle avait pu garder sa nièce de six ans. Dès la fin de ses études, la jeune fille avait quitté la ville afin de former un foyer avec son fiancé, depuis ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu une fille.

Daniel et Laurent, les amis de Raphaël, s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, mais n'avaient rien fait de spécial à part se reposer.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde dû s'installer à table, la soupe au potiron allait être servie. Olivier et Samuel s'étaient assis à coté de leurs voisins et d'amis de ceux-ci. Mickaël, Raphaël, Cécile, Océane, Aurélie, Daniel et Laurent réussirent à avoir une table à eux, un mélange de tout type de terminales généraux et technologiques, ce qui n'était pas si courant qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Peu après avoir fini de déguster les frites accompagnées de moules marinières ou du poisson pour ceux n'aimant pas le plat typique, de plus en plus de personnes se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, les adolescents firent de même. Ils ne se rassirent uniquement pour déguster le dessert : un gâteau en chocolat en forme de chapeau de sorcière avec une crème anglaise. Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, la fête battit son plein.

Une présence manqua néanmoins à Raphaël, il aurait aimé qu'Ariel soit là, il s'était attaché à elle durant la semaine passé ensemble.

Aurélie resta avec eux, elle ne reconnaissait plus ses amis depuis qu'ils étaient en couple alors que Cécile et Océane l'avait accueillie malgré leur antécédent. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas changé son caractère et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Le lendemain, jour de la Toussaint, les jumeaux et Olivier se rendirent sur la tombe de la défunte femme de l'homme et mère adoptive des garçons, c'était un rituel depuis qu'elle avait été emporté par le cancer quelques années plus tôt.

Durant le week-end, les deux anges-gardiens n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de faire sérieusement leurs devoirs. Les cours reprenaient lundi.

Par contre, les filles s'amusèrent bien le samedi, Océane fêtait ses dix-sept ans et avait décidé de se faire une après-midi avec Cécile, elle avait hésité mais avait pour finir invité Aurélie. Ils passèrent l'après-midi chez la jeune fille, le temps ne permettait pas de sortir, la pluie était arrivée. Elles avaient discuté, regardé un film sur l'ordinateur et joué à un jeu de société. Tous furent d'accord, elles avaient passé une bonne après-midi et le poirier servi pour le goûter ne fit qu'augmenter cette impression.

Il exista un seul point négatif, sans compter le temps à l'extérieur, Océane se plaignit de faibles douleurs abdominales :

\- Aux seins en début de semaine, aujourd'hui le ventre, où aurais-je mal demain ? rigola t-elle, mais ces douleurs ne l'empêchèrent pas de s'amuser surtout qu'elles étaient faibles et disparaissaient avant de refaire leur apparition, il s'agissait plutôt de gêne.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas enceinte ? questionna Cécile. Apparemment, avoir mal aux seins ou au ventre est une caractéristique.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je prends ma pilule et ne l'ai jamais oublié. Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai eu mes règles il y a trois semaines.

\- Sous pilule, ce ne sont pas des règles, c'est juste un saignement signe d'un manque d'hormone, expliqua Aurélie.

\- Et si nous changeons de sujet, je crois que le film est chargé, nous ferions mieux de le regarder.

Le lundi ne fut pas très facile, il fallait se remettre dans le rythme scolaire, se lever tôt alors que beaucoup avait pris l'habitude de sortir du lit tard en se couchant longtemps après que la nuit fut tombée. Il fallait également se recentrer sur les cours, faire les devoirs et réviser les leçons.

Pour les jumeaux anges-gardiens, un autre défi s'imposa à eux. Depuis la fête d'Halloween, toute la ville avait compris qu'un couple homosexuel les élevait, ils reçurent quelques moqueries mais beaucoup d'adolescents n'en avaient rien à faire. Seul un groupe de terminale ES se mit à leur faire des réflexions dès qu'ils les voyaient sous la pression de celui qui avait le plus fort caractère, un jeune riche qui se croyait tout permis. Les deux garçons ne répondaient pas, continuant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils finiraient bien par se lasser, c'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait. Beaucoup de monde les regardèrent bizarrement mais pour finir tous leur amis vinrent les voir comme d'habitude.

La première semaine de cours passa assez rapidement, chacun se remit dans l'ambiance avant un week-end de trois jours grâce au onze novembre, jour férié.

Cette semaine là, à la cantine, Aurélie et Cécile remarquèrent qu'Océane mangeait moins qu'avant, elle semblait être dégoûté par certain type d'aliment, elle arguait :

\- C'est la nourriture d'ici qui est mauvaise.

De plus, régulièrement elle avait ressenti des gènes au niveau des seins. Ses amies la forcèrent à faire un test de grossesse, Océane promit de le faire même si elle arguait que cela était inutile. Après les cours, elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les trois à la pharmacie où elle achetèrent un test classique. Il était préférable de le faire le matin, avec les premières urines.

Le lendemain, vendredi, Cécile vit arriver Océane plus pâle que jamais. Elle compris pourquoi lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui murmurer :

\- C'est positif, je suis enceinte, avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi deux minutes, Cécile tentant de soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son amie. Une fois un peu plus calme, elle put obtenir les explications : elle était la première à le savoir, elle venait juste de faire le test alors qu'elle était seule. Elle était passée en mode automatique pour s'habiller, déjeuner et monter dans le bus. Elle avait du mal à assimiler.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se parler plus qu'elles durent se rendre en cours, elle ne retint rien et ne put même pas dire le sujet abordé. Cela fut la même chose pour le second, celui de philosophie, elles devaient savoir s'il existait une différence entre une grossesse humaine et celle d'un succube. Après le cours, elles allèrent le voir, Océane était encore trop abasourdie pour parler, elle laissa Cécile gérer tout :

\- À quoi un succube doit-elle faire attention lorsqu'elle est enceinte ?

\- Vous attendez un enfant ?

\- J'ai posé la question avant, je cherche juste des réponses. Océane a fait un test ce matin.

\- Tout d'abord félicitation, même si ça ne va être facile pour vous de gérer votre grossesse et votre vie scolaire. Pour revenir à votre question, déclara t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de la jeune brune, votre bébé a de grande chance d'être un succube ou un incube mais cela aura peu de répercussion sur votre grossesse, elle devrait se dérouler normalement. Néanmoins, je vous conseil d'avoir des rapports sexuels régulièrement sinon vous risquez de vous sentir très fatigué et le bébé se développera moins rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne après-midi à leur enseignant.

Océane parla peu durant la journée, elle avertit Aurélie du résultat du test lors de la récréation du matin, mais ne prévint personne avant le soir, moment où elle l'annonça à Nathan, son petit-ami, dès qu'elle le vit. Le choc fut la première réaction, il ne s'y attendait pas, cela était normale, il fallait d'abord être sûr qu'elle attendait bien un enfant, pour cela il fallait faire une prise de sang et donc prendre un rendez-vous avec un médecin. Elle décida de prévenir ses parents avant, ceux-ci s'insurgèrent :

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, tu n'as pas pris ta pilule correctement, commença son père.

\- Tu vas rater ta vie, tu ne pourras pas continuer tes études, continua sa mère.

Nathan temporisa, Océane était au bord des larmes :

\- Il faut d'abord qu'elle fasse une prise de sang afin d'en être sûr.

Cela ne calma pas les parents qui se retournèrent contre le garçon, le jugeant également responsable étant donné qu'il était le petit-ami de leur fille.

Au bout d'un moment, le calme finit par revenir, de toute façon cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

Il fut convenu qu'Océane prendrait un rendez-vous chez son médecin traitant dès le lendemain matin afin de confirmer la grossesse.

Le lendemain, à dix heures trente, elle attendait dans la salle d'attente du docteur en compagnie de Nathan, il la laissa entrer seule. Elle lui expliqua clairement :

\- Bonjour, je n'ai jamais oublié la pilule mais depuis peu j'ai de temps en temps des gènes dans les seins ou au ventre, j'ai fait un test de grossesse hier qui s'est avéré positif. Je crois qu'il va falloir le confirmer par une prise de sang.

\- Cela arrive parfois qu'une femme tombe enceinte sous pilule. Il lui prit sa tension artérielle, lui demanda si tout alla bien et lui prescrit plusieurs examens sanguins.

En sortant du cabinet, ils se rendirent aussitôt au laboratoire qui accepta de les prendre s'ils attendaient, ce qu'ils firent.

Vers midi, ils rentrèrent chez les parents d'Océane mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir les résultats avant le mardi, le lundi étant férié.

Durant le week-end, la tension ne quitta pas cette maison même si l'on n'abordait pas le sujet qui préoccupait toute la famille. Il fallait faire attention à tout ce que l'on disait, car la moindre phrase bénigne pouvait se transformer en une grande querelle.

Par chance, Océane avait choisi espagnol en deuxième langue vivante et n'en avait pas pris de troisième, son premier cours commençait donc à dix heures, elle n'était pas obligée d'arriver avant. À neuf heures, elle attendait ses résultats, il n'était pas simplement inscrit positif ou négatif, il fallait l'aide d'une laborantine qui la reçut deux minutes plus tard. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au bilan, elle lui dit :

\- Félicitation mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte.

Elle avait tenté de se faire à l'idée pendant les quatre derniers jours mais l'entendre lui fit quand même un choc.

Elle s'entendit souhaiter une bonne journée à la femme, mais ne put rien dire de plus en prenant l'enveloppe contenant ses analyses sanguines.

En sortant, elle téléphona aussitôt à son petit-ami afin de l'avertir. Il avait expliqué la situation à son patron qui avait accepté qu'il réponde à son téléphone. Même s'il n'avait pas pensé avoir un bébé si tôt, il était heureux mais il était conscient que tout ne serait pas facile tous les jours : tous les deux vivaient encore chez leurs parents respectifs malgré son souhait de chercher un appartement à louer maintenant qu'il avait un emploi. De plus, il était le seul à travailler, Océane étant encore à l'école. Il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents ce soir là, il n'avait rien voulu leur dire tant que ce n'était pas confirmé.

La future maman téléphona à ses parents afin de les avertir, ils ne lui dirent rien de spécial, enregistrant juste l'information.

Océane arriva au lycée durant la récréation, elle prévint Aurélie et Cécile mais elle préférait attendre pour le dire à d'autres personnes, tous le sauraient suffisamment tôt.

Le soir venu, les futures grands-parents se réunirent tous. Nathan souhaitait garder l'enfant, tout comme Océane qui ne se voyait pas avorter, pour elle c'était comme tuer quelqu'un, mais elle était consciente que cela serait une grande responsabilité, ce serait plus facile d'avorter. Alors que les parents de Nathan se disaient clairement contre la simple idée d'avorter, ce bébé était destiné à naître, c'était un cadeau de Dieu, ceux d'Océane était plus mitigés car il bouleverserait la vie de leur fille, elle ne pourrait pas faire de longues études, elle devrait tenir en compte les besoins de l'enfant dans chaque décision qu'elle prendrait.

À la fin de cette soirée, tous finirent par décider qu'Océane mènerait sa grossesse à son terme, tous étaient prêt à l'aider, elle avait de la chance.

Le mois de Novembre passa tranquillement et bientôt décembre pointa son nez. Des décorations de Noël avaient été accroché dans la ville et plusieurs habitations s'animaient à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Au début du mois, Océane passa sa première échographie, une joie inqualifiable l'envahit lorsqu'elle entendit les petits bruits réguliers du cœur du fœtus et qu'elle pu le voir sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Tout allait bien, elle avait accepté l'idée de devenir mère.

Au lycée, en plus de Cécile et Aurélie, seul Mickaël et Raphaël étaient au courant de la grossesse d'Océane, elle voulait garder le secret le plus longtemps possible, même si elle était consciente que ça ne pourrait pas l'être éternellement. Les garçons avaient été surpris de l'apprendre, mais avaient félicité leur amie.

Peu après, les vacances de fin d'année débutèrent. Cécile retournait chez son père pour les deux semaines. Océane et Nathan restaient en ville, le garçon venait d'obtenir son permis de conduire mais n'avait pas posé de vacance durant la période des fêtes. Aurélie ne quittait pas Myth, à son plus grand malheur mais elle ne comptait pas rester enfermée en compagnie de sa mère sans emploi ou de son père souvent alcoolisé.

Mickaël et Raphaël avaient décidé de passer une grande partie de leur vacance avec les anges-gardiens qu'ils avaient rencontré à la Toussaint. Ils rentreraient chez leurs parents pour les fêtes et les week-end, de toute façon leurs parents étaient occupés avec leur travail. Raphaël et Ariel étaient toujours en couple, ils s'appelaient souvent et s'étaient vus plusieurs fois. La jeune ange n'avait presque pas parlé la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Olivier et Samuel, même si la présence des jumeaux la rassurée.

Le réveillon de Noël fut assez calme. Mickaël, Raphaël, Olivier et Samuel le fêtèrent ensemble, s'échangeant les cadeaux au pied du sapin lorsque minuit sonna, et mangèrent les restes le vingt-cinq.

Cécile le fêta chez son père avec des amis de ce dernier le soir du vingt-quatre, mais ils restèrent qu'ensemble le jour de Noël. Elle reçut un coup de téléphone de sa mère afin de lui souhaiter une bonne fête.

Océane et Nathan furent séparés ce jour là, chacun le fêtait avec sa famille, les grands-parents étaient venus.

Aurélie ne voulait pas rester chez ses parents, elle sortit donc avec des jeunes de son quartiers. Depuis toute petite elle les connaissait mais ils étaient tous soit plus jeune ou plus vieux minimum d'un an, ils se rendirent dans le parc municipal. Il faisait froid, ils durent mettre leur gros manteau d'hiver mais cela ne leur posa pas de problèmes, de toute façon, ils n'avaient nul par d'autre où aller. Elle rentra alors que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à apparaître, de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools furent mis à la poubelle avant de quitter l'endroit, ils n'avaient pas envie d'être réveillé deux heures plus tard car des gendarmes auraient visionné les caméras de vidéo-surveillance et viendraient les arrêter car ils avaient tout laissé en désordre comme l'année précédente. Elle se réveilla alors que midi avait sonné depuis longtemps.

Tout le monde se remettait à peine de Noël que la saint Sylvestre arriva. Il se déroula dans des conditions assez similaires à Noël.

Océane et Cécile s'ennuyaient un peu chacune de leur côté, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occupation si ce n'est leurs cours surtout qu'elles passaient leur baccalauréat blanc à la rentrée mais voulaient autre chose durant les vacances. Heureusement qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un ordinateur, cela leur permettait de maintenir le contact et d'avoir d'autres occupations.

Aurélie ne s'occupait pas beaucoup du lycée, elle voulait être le moins possible chez ses parents, se levait et se couchait tard en passant la nuit avec ses amis du quartier.

Mickaël et Raphaël étaient tous les deux ravis de passer du temps avec les autres anges-gardiens, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant les précédentes vacances avaient été tellement intense qu'ils leur manquaient. Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent aucun cours, leur formation était terminée mais ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas beaucoup, ils trouvaient toujours de quoi s'occuper surtout qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour jouer une farce à un camarade. En plus, ils étaient tous scolarisés et devaient tous passer un baccalauréat blanc à la rentrée ou peu après, ils avaient décidé de tous consacrer une heure le matin et l'après-midi à leurs révision mais cela était plus sympathique que seul. Ils avaient tous des domaines de compétences différents, chacun aidait celui qui avait du mal avec quelque chose.

Pendant que beaucoup fêtait le passage à la nouvelle année, un homme conduisait sa voiture, il pouvait maintenant exécuter son plan, avoir sa vengeance sur ce qui s'était passé près de dix-neuf ans auparavant. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il avait créé des succubes pour cela, même si à ce moment là il ne savait pas encore si elles lui seraient utile, il voulait juste ne plus être seul contre ceux qui lui avaient pris celle qu'il avait tant aimé.

Il savait parfaitement où il allait, il avait déjà fait la route plusieurs fois mais il s'était toujours montré discret une fois arrivé sur place.

Il avait consulté son calendrier lunaire, c'était la nouvelle lune, les Lorialets seraient désorientés comme tous les vingt-huit jours, ils ne pouvaient pas visualiser la lune.

Une heure plus tard, il arrivait devant les grilles d'un grand vieux château, il l'avait visité clandestinement avec sa défunte fiancée vingt ans plus tôt. Il n'eut aucun mal pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, la grille n'était pas fermée à clé, il avait ensuite fait attention à marcher sous les arbres afin de ne pas se faire repérer si quelqu'un était sur le toit. Il aurait pu franchir la porte d'entrée mais il savait que cela ne serait pas nécessaire, il lui suffisait d'attendre. Les Lorialets aimaient la nuit, la lumière de la lune leur était indispensable pour vivre et la contemplation de cet astre les rendait heureux.

En effet, comme il l'avait prévu, deux femmes et un homme ne tardèrent pas à sortir dans le parc, il attendit. Le garçon finit par s'éloigner, il rejoignit un petit groupe qui venait de passer le pas de la porte. C'était le moment d'agir, il s'approcha des deux femmes esseulées, les regarda tour à tout dans les yeux tout en ordonnant :

\- Suivez-moi.

Le pouvoir de l'incube fit son effet, sans se retourner ou dire quelques chose, elles obéirent et montèrent dans la voiture précédemment garée. Il démarra aussitôt, roula sans s'arrêter durant une demi-heure. Au milieu du bois, il se retourna, les femmes n'avaient toujours bougé ni parlé soumis au pouvoir de l'incube. Il regarda fixement l'une des filles :

\- Dit-moi où est le collier ayant appartenu à Philomène.

\- Où est le collier ayant appartenu à Philomène, répondit-elle docilement.

Grégory pesta contre lui même, il avait mal formulé sa demande.

\- Où se trouve le collier des créatures ?

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara t-elle d'une voix monotone.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut contre elle qu'il enragea, elle ne savait rien. Il posa la question à la deuxième femme, la réponse fut identique. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il était en la possession des Lorialets. Sa femme l'avait même possédée juste avant sa mort.

La neige se mit à tomber, le vent se déchaîna.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal choisi ses victimes, il se remit en route sans prêter plus d'attention à ses passagères. Elles virent la pancarte d'entrée de la ville prénommée « Myth », elles ne connaissaient pas ce village et ne pensaient pas y être déjà allées un jour.

Ils se garèrent devant une maison que l'on pouvait qualifier de classique, mitoyenne sur deux étages avec un petit jardin devant. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier que la rue était vide, il fit sortir les deux femmes et les fit rentrer chez lui. Il leur ordonna de ne pas quitter la maison et leur montra une chambre dans laquelle elles pouvaient se reposer.

Grégory les entendit discuter, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elles disaient, il se concentrait sur l'avenir.

Ils connaissaient les Lorialets, ils allaient vouloir reprendre leurs compagnes, il voulait les garder quelques jours, le temps de les faire paniquer, puis il irait les ramener chez elles.

Durant trois jours, il ne quitta pas sa demeure, en apprenant le plus possible sur l'évolution subi par les Lorialets ces vingt dernières années. Ils avaient eu le temps de les observer, toutes les deux étaient pâles et étaient toujours dans les nuages, assez mélancoliques. Elles se prénommaient Paulette et Rozette.

Il n'avait vu personne, il avait eu peur qu'on le retrouve, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait pu les garder mais elles ne lui servaient plus à rien et il ne voulait pas les tuer, il valait mieux éviter les problèmes. Il avait obtenu des informations, s'il les gardait plus longtemps elles mourraient sans rayon lunaire, mais il les avait eu assez longtemps pour inquiéter les Lorialets.

Discrètement, à la nuit tombée, il leur demanda de monter dans sa voiture. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il leur demande d'oublier, sinon elles se souviendraient du chemin menant à sa maison.

Au bout d'une heure de route, il arriva devant le château. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder, il ordonna aux deux femmes, l'une après l'autre :

\- Tu n'as pas été enlevé, tu t'es promenée avec ton amie et t'es égarée.

Il leur demanda ensuite de sortir du véhicule. Il avait hésité à leur demander de se renseigner sur le collier des créatures mais avait fini par ne pas le faire, seul le chef devait savoir où il était. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir interroger cet homme comme il venait de le faire avec ces femmes. Pour cela il aurait fallut qu'il soit un succube, il aurait aimé pouvoir se servir d'une des filles qu'il avait conçu mais il sentait que le moment n'était pas encore arrivée, elles n'étaient pas prêtes. Il décida qu'il faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieur dès la rentrée. Elles avaient accepté qu'elles étaient des succubes, maintenant il fallait qu'il leur explique ses souhaits, tout en dévoilant uniquement ce qu'il voulait. Aurélie lui était assez inaccessible, dès le premier jour ils ne s'étaient pas entendu alors qu'il avait tenté de faire des efforts par la suite, il l'avait bien observée, elle avait un caractère fort, pouvait se montrer hargneusement mais défendrait corps et âme ses amis et ses idées. Il aurait aimé l'avoir de son côté, mais il faudrait du temps et beaucoup de patience.

Cécile et Océane lui faisaient plus confiance, la preuve étaient même qu'elles n'avaient pas hésité à venir le voir en apprenant qu'Océane était enceinte. Cela contrarié ses plans, il avait fondé le plus espoir en elle, elle était assez docile et pouvait être manipulée facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, sa grossesse ne lui permettait pas de faire certaine chose. À l'heure actuelle, il restait Cécile mais il avait compris qu'elle était toujours vierge, ses pouvoirs n'étaient donc pas à leur maximum. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle semblait proche de Mickaël, il espérait qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à se mettre en couple, s'ils n'allaient pas suffisamment vite, il devrait trouver une idée pour les rapprocher, là il leur laissait le temps de se connaître, il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'intervenir, ils progressaient bien.

Dès que les femmes furent sorties de sa voiture, il redémarra rapidement sans remarquer la personne près du portail qui nota mentalement la plaque d'immatriculation.

Le chemin du retour lui parut rapide, il croisa peu de voiture sur la route campagnarde.

De leur côté, les femmes rentraient dans la demeure, plus hagard qu'habituellement. On les accueilli avant qu'elles ne s'allongent sur l'herbe afin de contempler la lune. Un homme les observa, se demandant ce qu'ils s'étaient passés durant les trois derniers jours, les questions viendraient demain, on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à ses protégés, elles semblaient épuisées.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Quelques jours plus tard, la rentrée des classes arriva. Chacun se hâta de raconter ses vacances et les fêtes à ses amis le premier jour. Ils profitaient aussi de leur retrouvailles, beaucoup avaient conservé le contact grâce à leur téléphone portable et internet mais rien ne valait mieux qu'avoir la personne face à soi.

Cécile et Océane se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la première n'hésita pas à faire une petite remarque moqueuse :

\- Mais c'est que tu as pris du poids, en caressant doucement le ventre un petit peu plus rebondi qu'auparavant mais pas encore suffisamment pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Moque-toi, j'ai un abdomen parfait, on verra quand ce sera ton tour, je me vengerai.

C'est deux jeunes femmes riant à gorge déployée qu'Aurélie, Raphaël et Mickaël trouvèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda la fille.

\- Cette petite peste ose me traiter de grosse, s'insurgea aussitôt la future maman.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, j'ai juste dit que ton bébé se développait bien. Au fait bonne année ! s'exclama Cécile précipitamment.

Chacun répéta cette phrase, ils se l'étaient souhaités la nuit du réveillon par sms mais ce n'était jamais pareil.

\- Alors qu'elles sont vos résolutions, que vous n'arriverez pas à tenir, pour cette année ? taquina Raphaël

\- Il n'y en a pas besoin, je ne veux rien changer, de toute façon je suis déjà parfaite, répondit Aurélie.

\- Avoir mon bébé, obtenir mon baccalauréat, rencontrer la fameuse Ariel et réussir à caser Cécile et Mickaël, si possible ensemble, énuméra Océane juste après son amie en comptant sur ses doigts en même temps.

\- Concernant Ariel, il faudrait qu'on cherche une date où nous sommes disponibles et vous pourrez la voir. Concernant les deux énergumènes, déclara Raphaël en montrant Cécile et Mickaël, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et t'aiderai même.

\- Faux frère, murmura le garçon blond alors que Cécile était occupée à tuer Océane d'un regard noir, ce qui provoqua son hilarité.

\- Pour changer de sujet, commença Cécile.

\- Moi, j'aime bien ce sujet, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en changerait, coupa Aurélie

\- Qu'avez-vous fais de vos vacances ? En plus de ce que vous avez dit par message, continua la jeune brune sans faire attention à son amie.

\- Rien de plus que tu ne sais déjà, nous avons rejoint des amis avec qui nous avons passé toutes les vacances, répondit Mickaël afin de soutenir son amie dans sa tentative.

\- Rien de plus que tu ne sais déjà, vous avez donc eu de nombreux contacts ? se moqua Océane bien décidé à se venger de la remarque sur son ventre.

\- Il t'est resté fidèle, je ne l'ai pas vu tourné autour d'une autre fille, informa son frère moqueur.

\- Comment as tu eu le temps de me surveiller ? Tu m'as semblé bien occupé avec Ariel, et tu sais que tout le groupe est du même avis que moi.

\- Et je t'avais dis que je me vengerais de tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir.

Il était vrai que tous les anges s'étaient ligués pour embêter Raphaël et Ariel, les charriant sur leur relation. Personne n'avait repris la chambre qu'il avait occupé durant les précédentes vacances, ils avaient préféré occuper celles voisines de celle qui possédait le lit gigantesque dans laquelle ils passaient leur soirée. Ariel et Raphaël avait préféré en prendre une seule avec un lit pour eux deux alors que tous les autres étaient restés seul ou avec un ami en lit jumeau.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la cloche sonna et ils se séparèrent afin de se rendre en cours. Les baccalauréats blancs avaient lieu la semaine suivante, il fallait donc travailler dur. Grégory Ephialtès préféra laisser les succubes tranquille jusqu'à la fin des examens, il leur parlerait juste après.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, la plupart des lycéens de terminale ne firent pas beaucoup de chose à part réviser, cela fut d'autan plus difficile qu'ils revenaient de vacances et devaient se remettre dans le bain scolaire. Océane était plus fatiguée que jamais, à cause de sa grossesse, elle devait se coucher tôt mais en se levant elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore besoin de sommeil.

La fin des examens fut un soulagement pour tout le monde, chacun les avait plus ou moins bien réussis, il fallait maintenant attendre les résultats.

Ce fut le lundi suivant que Mickaël et Cécile s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, ils décidèrent de ne pas le dire tout de suite à leurs amis, ce serait leur punition pour ne pas avoir arrêté de vouloir les caser ensemble durant les deux semaines, mais ils n'avoueraient jamais qu'ils ne les remercieraient jamais assez, ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient beaucoup pensé à l'autre durant les vacances, même s'ils avaient communiqué un peu par sms.

De son côté, le professeur de philosophie ne perdit pas une minute de plus. Après un cours, il demanda à Cécile et Océane de rester, il comptait sur elles pour tenir au courant Aurélie avec qui il ne pouvait pas parler sans la braquer.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous êtes des succubes et que nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres qu'on pense mythologique à ne pas l'être.

Il marquait des pauses afin de bien se faire comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler des Lorialets. On les pense aussi fantastiques, mais ils sont bel et bien vivants. Voyant qu'elles ne les connaissaient pas, il expliqua :

\- Ils sont aussi appelés enfant de la lune. Il existe une très vieille légende sur eux, même si on ne peut pas être certain qu'elle soit entièrement vraie, il doit exister une part de vérité dans celle-ci. Je regrette que la mythologie grec ne soit pas plus enseignée. Il existait une déesse prénommée Séléné, fille de Théia et d'Hypérion. Chaque soir, elle personnifiait la lune en Endymion, montait dans son char argenté tiré par deux chevaux et allait le rejoindre. On dit même qu'elle provoqua des éclipses en se cachant pour fuir un dragon. Elle avait des prétendants, Zeus et Pan en faisaient partie, mais elle ne voyait qu'Endymion. Avec lui, elle eut cinquante filles et un fils. Ce dernier s'émerveillait facilement et la Terre l'attirait avec ses grands océans bleus. Il y fit un voyage durant lequel il épousa une fée et resta sur Terre, tous les descendants de cette union rêve de retourner sur la lune, ce sont les Lorialets.

\- Ils ont une apparence humaine quoiqu'un peu plus pâle que la normale, même s'il fut un temps où ils possédaient de fine aile et une pilosité nacrée. La plupart sont rêveurs la majorité du temps, ils pensent beaucoup à la lune, ils la considèrent comme leur vrai patrie.

\- C'est très intéressent, mais pourquoi nous parler d'eux ? questionna Cécile.

Grégory Ephialtès prit un air mélancolique et triste.

\- Il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, j'ai aimé une femme, une Lorialet, c'est grâce à elle que j'en sais autant sur eux, un petit groupe vit à environ une heure d'ici. Mais cette passion envers l'astre a également des répercussions, ils sont dangereux. Ils ont tué mon épouse juste parce qu'elle voulait partir avec moi, ils n'ont pas accepté qu'elle les quitte, ils ont tenté de m'exterminer mais n'ont pas réussi.

\- C'est après cela que vous nous avez créé, réfléchi Océane.

\- Oui, c'est bien après cette terrible épreuve. Néanmoins, il existe un moyen d'empêcher cela. Un collier. Il est en leur possession mais je pense que seul leur chef connaît son emplacement. Pour eux, tuer est normal, ce sont des monstres.

Pour cette dernière partie, il avait inventé afin que les filles le suive dans sa vengeance, et cela sembla marcher car elle avait la bouche ouverte encore sous le choc que des personnes ainsi existaient.

Ils ne purent pas discuter plus longtemps, la sonnerie stridente signifiant la fin de la récréation avait retentit.

Grégory s'en moquait, il avait eu le temps de dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il enfonça néanmoins le clou :

\- Faites attention, ils détestent les succubes et les incubes.

C'est sur ces mots pessimistes qu'ils se séparèrent, les camarades de classe des filles arrivaient, elles regagnèrent leur place.

\- Vous êtes autant passionnés que ça par la philosophie pour être restées avec le prof pendant toute la récréation, se moqua Mickaël, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Je déteste la philo, ça sert à rien et c'est nul, répliqua aussitôt la brune Cécile.

\- Je suis de son avis, continua Océane.

\- Alors vous entretenez une relation secrète avec le prof.

\- Et toi, tu vas te prendre une trousse en pleine figure si tu n'arrêtes pas de sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi, ce qui provoqua son rire mais eu au moins le mérite de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Elles auraient voulu lui dire la vérité, elles lui faisaient confiance, mais elles ne savaient pas ce qui était le mieux, et s'il allait le raconter à quelqu'un à qui il ne fallait pas, s'il ne voulait plus leur parler, s'il les traitait de folle, ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à dire et elles préféraient attendre.

Néanmoins, Océane décida de ne pas en rester là, elle murmura à Cécile :

\- Je te préviens que si d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs pour que vous y soyez. Si tu l'occupes suffisamment, il sera sûrement moins curieux sur nous.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça, fut sa seule réponse. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils attendraient le vendredi pour annoncer leur relation à leur ami.

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que Mickaël avait entendu : depuis plusieurs semaines, ils utilisaient régulièrement son don afin de repérer les personnes derrière la porte mais tous les sons étaient augmentés, un murmure devenait compréhensible. Il tiqua sur le mot pouvoir, durant une seconde il se demanda si elles étaient aussi des anges mais il finit par se dire que cela était peu probable sinon ils se seraient retrouvés lors de leur formation fin octobre. Elles pouvaient toujours être une autre créature, mais cela pouvait également être un faux pouvoir ce qui lui semblait le plus réaliste, avant d'apprendre qu'il en possédait vraiment il avait également dit cette phrase.

Durant la récréation du vendredi après-midi, Mickaël et Cécile avaient réuni Raphaël, Aurélie et Océane. Pour les embêter, ils avaient décidé de les lancer sur l'un de leur sujet favoris : leur mise en couple, cela ne tarda pas à fonctionner.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à vous mettre ensemble ?

Cela était seulement une pique lancée par Océane dans le but d'embêter ses amis mais cela fut le déclencheur.

\- Mais nous y sommes depuis une semaine, commença Cécile.

\- Oh mince, nous ne vous l'avions pas dit, excusez-nous, continua Mickaël.

Avant de rire tous les deux sous les airs décontenancés de leurs amis. Océane et Raphaël ne tardèrent pas à s'insurger.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Tu es présumé tout dire à ton frère jumeau !

\- Vous l'auriez su plus tôt si vous n'auriez pas fait que nous embêter avec ça, nous avons fait exprès d'attendre une semaine pour vous punir, s'exclamèrent les amoureux en cœur.

Par la suite, on leur posa plusieurs questions, tout le monde voulait savoir où et comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Février arriva. Au début du mois, Grégory fut surpris de découvrir un mot dans sa boite aux lettres, il était mis dans une enveloppe mais non timbré signe que l'émetteur s'était déplacé lui-même. Sur une simple feuille blanche, une fine écriture manuscrite indiquait :

« Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu es, je sais ce que tu as fait. Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne viens plus nous embêter. »

Le professeur regarda par la fenêtre mais il ne vit personne, il s'en doutait. Il pensa que ce mot venait du leader des Lorialets qu'il connaissait, il avait dû le voir et le retrouver. Une fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait pas dû falloir beaucoup de temps avant qu'il obtienne plus d'informations, surtout qu'il savait déjà qu'il était un incube, il l'avait appris au moment où il était fiancé. Il avait dû le voir enlever ou ramener les femmes. Il était conscient que les Lorialets pouvaient briser sa vie, en faire un enfer.

Une question se posait à lui : que devait-il faire ? Devait-il aller les voir ?

Après une intense réflexion, il prit sa décision. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul contre vingt personnes. Néanmoins, il devait réagir.

Il décida de laisser passer la Saint-Valentin, elle avait lieu un vendredi. Les lycéens se rendirent en cours durant la journée mais profitèrent de leur petit-ami dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'école.

Nathan avait réservé une place dans un restaurant de la ville voisine pour lui et Océane. Ils étaient plus heureux que jamais, la grossesse se déroulait sans problème, ils avaient passé la deuxième échographie une semaine auparavant. Seul le fait que l'enfant n'était pas tourné de façon à voir son sexe obscurcit cette journée mais ils furent très content de voir ce petit être pour la seconde fois. Elle ne put décrire le bonheur qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle sentit le bébé bouger pour la première fois, comme une petite boule qui éclate, il était bien là, il existait bien, il grandissait en elle. Ils profitèrent de leur dernière Saint-Valentin avant de devenir parents.

De leur coté, Mickaël et Cécile étaient pour la première fois ensemble pendant le quatorze février. Ils décidèrent de passer leur soirée au cinéma, ils mirent du temps à choisir le film, aucun ne les intéressait particulièrement mais ils voulaient fêter l'événement, ils se décidèrent sur un fantastique sortit il y a peu.

Ariel avait rejoint Raphaël chez lui en se téléportant, elle allait y rester tout le week-end. Ils avaient réservé des pizzas au fabriquant du village et ils comptaient les manger dans la salle à manger, ses pères étaient dans la cuisine mais ils ne voulaient rien faire de spécial.

Aurélie avait rejoint ses amis célibataires au parc, ils s'étaient abrités sous le petit préau afin de se protéger de la pluie. Ils y passèrent une bonne soirée mais rentrèrent tôt chez eux, la jeune fille ramena même un de ses ami avec qui elle passa la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Mickaël et Cécile furent réveillés avant Raphaël et Ariel. Olivier et Samuel autorisèrent le couple à aller mettre hors du lit le second couple, onze heures allait bientôt sonner. Les deux adolescents ne firent pas de bruit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ils l'ouvrèrent brusquement en criant, ce qui fit sursauter ceux qui étaient réveillés depuis peu, ils s'étaient couchés très tard la veille. Cela finit en bataille d'oreiller engagé par Raphaël, tous participèrent même s'il n'y avait que deux coussins dans la pièce, ils se les échangeaient régulièrement, ils tentaient tous d'en récupérer un. Ils finirent par se calmer.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ariel.

\- Bonjour, Cécile. Les garçons sont vraiment mal appris, on doit se présenter nous même.

Même si elles ne se connaissaient pas, le courant sembla passer, la bataille avait dû apaiser les tensions possibles.

\- Et si vous nous laissiez nous préparer ? requit Raphaël, après nous ne serons pas prêt pour le repas. Ensuite, je veux un résumé de votre soirée.

\- Il fallait vous lever plus tôt, rétorqua Mickaël.

Celui-ci n'était pas prêt à raconter sa soirée, même à son jumeau, il avait retrouvé sa petite-amie devant le cinéma à vingt heures, le film leur avait moyennement plu mais ils étaient contents de se voir hors de l'école. Par la suite, ils étaient rentrés chez lui. Ses pères étaient déjà couchés, ils avaient rencontré une fois Cécile lors de la soirée d'Halloween mais à ce moment-là ils ne savaient pas qu'elle deviendrait la petite amie de leur fils.

Le garçon lui avait fait visiter sans faire de bruit l'habitation puis ils s'étaient enfermés dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu avant de se mettre au lit. Un petit baiser de bonne nuit se transforma rapidement en caresses plus poussées. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois ils se donnèrent à l'autre, explorant le corps de l'autre sexe un peu timidement.

Cécile avait beaucoup hésité, elle savait qu'accepter d'avoir un rapport révélerait entièrement sa nature de succube, autant les avantages que les inconvénients.

En début d'après-midi, Océane, Nathan et Aurélie arrivèrent, ils avaient tellement insisté pour rencontrer Ariel qu'ils avaient convenu cette date. Tout se passa bien, la jeune ange s'entendit bien avec les autres, même si Aurélie la menaça :

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de lui faire de mal.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble avant de se séparer.

Tout au long de la semaine suivante, les terminales reçurent leur copie du baccalauréat blanc. Aurélie avait obtenu des notes très moyenne, il fallait qu'elle travaille plus si elle souhaitait avoir son baccalauréat. Océane et Raphaël avaient réussi leur bac blanc avec mention alors que Mickaël et Cécile l'avaient également mais sans notes exceptionnelles.

Une fois de plus, le mercredi le professeur de philosophie demanda à Océane et Cécile de rester après la classe.

\- Je suis désolé de vous retenir pendant la récréation mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il y a quelque temps, je vous ai parlées des Lorialets.

Il fit une mini-pause avec un air contrit, son sourire était désolé.

\- Les Lorialets nous ont trouvés. J'ai reçu une lettre de menace ce week-end. Je devais vous prévenir, vous devez faire attention. Je pense que vous le faites déjà mais dites également à Aurélie de faire attention.

Cette dernière avait toujours écouté ce que les autres succubes lui disaient, elle était curieuse mais n'avait jamais fait attention aux mises en garde de l'enseignant.

Il reprit :

\- Je pense que nous devons intervenir. Je vais aller les voir samedi, venez-vous avec moi toutes les trois ?

\- Nous devons en discuter avec Aurélie, mais je n'ai pas envie de nous mettre en danger. En plus, Océane est enceinte.

\- C'est très compréhensible Cécile, je comprends mais sachez qu'ils peuvent être dangereux pour vous, pour nous, pour tout le monde.

\- En quoi consistera notre rôle ? questionna Océane.

\- Il faut que nous sachions où se trouve le collier. Je voudrai m'y rendre dans la matinée, la plupart seront endormis après une nuit à avoir observé la lune.

Les filles lui promirent de lui donner une réponse avant la fin de la semaine.

Elles en parlèrent à la récréation du lendemain matin. Une fois qu'Océane eut résumé, Aurélie s'exclama :

\- Il est cinglé, il ne faut pas y aller, il faut le laisser dans son délire psychotique. Il veut nous tuer.

\- Mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, et s'ils nous attaquaient ? répliqua Océane avec une voix où la peur suintait.

\- Et si tout ça était faux, s'inquiéta Cécile. Il n'empêche qu'il me fait douter, j'ai peine à croire que des personnes aussi atroce existent, mais il semble si sûr de lui lorsqu'il en parle. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir si cela est vrai si nous n'y allons pas, s'exclama Cécile qui y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit.

Après encore quelques minutes de réflexions, elles décidèrent d'accompagner leur professeur : Océane par conviction, Cécile par curiosité, Aurélie pour ne pas abandonner ses deux amies.

Les terminales Littéraire avaient un cours de philosophie l'après-midi, on demanda donc à Aurélie d'avertir son enseignant. Elle préféra attendre la fin du cours, cela pris moins d'une minute :

\- Nous viendrons, mais sachez une chose : je ne vous fais pas confiance. S'il y a le moindre problème, je n'hésiterais pas à vous laisser là-bas.

Sur cette menace, elle le quitta sans un au revoir.

Elles inventèrent une journée entre fille, on leur avait dit de ne pas dire la vérité, de toute façon, personne ne savait qu'elles étaient des succubes. À neuf heures, elles attendaient devant le lycée, ils montèrent dans la voiture noire de leur professeur.

En silence, ils roulèrent durant une heure, se focalisant sur la route ou les paysages boisés qu'ils traversaient.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand château.

Là, ils exposèrent leur plan. Les jeunes femmes rechignées à pénétrer par effraction mais elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. Ils décidèrent de rester groupé, ils devaient se rendre au sommet et trouver la chambre du propriétaire afin de l'interroger.

La traversée du parc se fit sans encombre, ils restèrent à l'abri des arbres, personne ne les vit. L'entrée dans le hall fut aussi simple, mais tout se compliqua une fois qu'ils durent se repérer à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent le grand escalier de marbre, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers eux, Grégory et Cécile étaient proches du troisième étage, ils obliquèrent afin de ne pas voir quelqu'un. Océane et Aurélie avaient plus de mal à suivre le rythme, elles étaient entre les deux étages et se cachèrent dans un placard poussiéreux situé sur leur gauche.

Une fois qu'ils n'entendirent plus rien, les deux filles sortirent de leur cachette et montèrent au troisième mais elles ne virent personne, ils décidèrent d'avancer dans le couloir, ils ne savaient pas que Grégory et Cécile avaient repris l'escalier et étaient deux étages plus haut. Elles longèrent les fenêtres laissant passer la lumière vive du soleil cinq minutes avant d'entendre du bruit derrière elles, elles voulurent se mettre à courir mais des conversations leur parvinrent de devant, elles se regardèrent avec peur, que devaient-elles faire ? Elles firent la seule chose qui leur paraissait censé : entrer dans la pièce sur leur gauche. Elles ouvrirent brusquement la porte avant de la refermer de la même manière. C'est seulement en se tournant qu'elles remarquèrent qu'elles étaient dans une chambre, un garçon de leur âge s'était réveillé en sursaut et les regardait, il faisait sombre, peu de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux noirs mais il ouvrit sa lampe de chevet.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il. Les filles ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Je m'appelle Aurélie, voici Océane.

\- Vous êtes des succubes, on m'en a déjà parlé, vous en êtes, aucune fille ne peut-être aussi jolie sans en être. Mais bon, je ne suis presque jamais sorti d'ici, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble une humaine. On m'a dit de ne pas faire confiance aux personnes de votre espèce, mais vous semblez gentilles.

Sa voix était claire, on y percevait une petite pointe de tristesse ou de mélancolie accompagnée à de la curiosité que l'on pouvait également lire dans ses yeux marrons clairs. Le garçon était blond, son teint était très pâle comme un anémique

\- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Vous pouvez vous mettre à mes côtés, je discute toujours avec les mêmes personnes, au bout d'un moment il n'y a plus rien de nouveau.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? questionna Océane, touchée par l'adolescent.

\- Cylian, ça signifie lune, c'est le plus bel astre qui existe.

Aurélie sourit devant tant de candeur, le garçon avait tant de rêve.

\- Si tu veux autant partir d'ici, pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ? questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux teintés.

\- Je ne peux pas, où irais-je ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller et je ne pourrais pas, jamais il ne me l'autorisera.

\- On doit aller retrouver les autres, coupa Océane un peu anxieuse, on ne peut pas rester ici.

\- Nous faisons ce que nous voulons, si Ephialtès veut son collier, il n'a qu'à aller le chercher lui même.

\- Mais Cécile.

C'était également son sujet de préoccupation, si elle avait été avec elles, elles auraient pu discuter alors que là, elles avaient peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur amie.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elles entendirent un vibreur de téléphone portable, Océane avait reçu un sms disant : « Où êtes-vous ? Le chef n'est pas là, on se retrouve à la voiture avant de se faire voir. »

\- Vous partez déjà ?

\- Nous sommes désolées mais nous ne pouvons pas rester, répondit Aurélie, elle était vraiment désolée.

\- Vous reviendrez ?

\- Peut-être. Les succubes l'espéraient.

\- J'espère vous revoir, répondit le garçon commençant les salutations.

\- Par contre, pouvez-vous garder le secret sur notre présence aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît.

Elles firent attention en sortant, arrivèrent à la voiture deux minutes après Cécile et leur professeur.

\- Où étiez-vous ? Nous ne devions pas nous séparer, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? On vous a vu ?

\- Nous nous sommes perdus après qu'on ai dû se cacher dans l'escalier et n'ayez pas peur, nous n'avons vu personne, mentit hargneusement Aurélie, et ça ne sert à rien de nous parler sur ce ton. C'est vous qui vouliez venir ici, vous servir de nous, n'oubliez pas que rien ne nous oblige à vous aider.

Le professeur tenta de garder son calme même s'il bouillait intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le soutien des succubes. De leur côté, Cécile et Grégory étaient finalement arrivés au dernier étage, ils avaient pénétré dans ce que l'enseignant pensait être la chambre du dirigeant des Lorialets, elle était vide, ils fouillèrent un peu mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace du bijou désiré. Ils entendirent du bruit devant la porte. L'incube décida de sortir, cela semblait être une personne seule. Un homme qui paraissait être plongé dans ses pensées était là. Il l'interpella, avant de demander à Cécile de l'interroger sur leur chef, ils apprirent ainsi qu'il n'était pas là ce jour-là, il lui demanda ensuite de lui effacer la mémoire, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait ensuite envoyé un message à Cécile avant qu'ils regagnent la voiture sans encombre. Personne ne pipa mot dans la voiture, mais Océane et Aurélie s'empressèrent de raconter ce qui s'était passé en son absence à Cécile.


	6. Chapitre 6

C'est avec soulagement que les lycéens accueillirent les vacances d'hiver. Comme les fois précédentes, les anges-gardiens se retrouvèrent. Cécile alla chez son père dès le dimanche, laissant Océane et Aurélie à Myth.

Cette dernière était heureuse de ne pas devoir aller à l'école mais n'aimait pas rester chez elle. Son père travaillait dans la ville durant la journée, mais dès qu'il rentrait chez lui il ouvrait une bouteille d'alcool, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait pris cette habitude, il pouvait devenir violent et s'énervait souvent, reprochant à sa mère de ne rien faire, celle-ci avait peu travaillé avant de tomber enceinte de sa première fille, elle avait pris un congé maternelle de trois ans, elle avait été obligé de retravailler et avait donc fait plusieurs contrat à durée déterminée. Elle avait ensuite eu Aurélie. Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait un emploi uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer à toucher les allocations chômages. Elle passait sa journée à regarder des programmes télévisés mais faisait le ménage lorsque cela devenait nécessaire. C'est parce qu'elle en avait marre de voir sa famille ainsi qu'Alexandra, la sœur aînée d'Aurélie, avait décidé de quitter la ville, elle avait maintenant un emploi stable, un mari et une fille. Aurélie passait donc ses journées dans le parc, seule ou avec des amis, le temps était toujours frais mais cela était supportable avec un manteau.

Nathan avait posé une semaine de vacance afin d'être avec Océane, ils visitèrent quelques appartements à louer. Ils finirent par se décider pour un petit dans un grand building. Il y avait une grande pièce faisant office de salon et salle à manger avec un coin cuisine, deux chambres afin que le bébé puisse avoir la sienne, une salle de bain et un toilette. Ils décidèrent de déménager un mois plus tard, le temps de régler tous les détails administratifs et faire leurs cartons. Les parents d'Océane avaient refusé que leur fille emménage avant d'avoir obtenu son baccalauréat, mais elle s'installerait avec lui dès le dernier examen passé et participerait à l'aménagement de l'espace.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement. Cécile et Mickaël furent heureux de se retrouver à la rentrée alors que Raphaël était déçu de quitter sa chérie. Voir la personne devant nous n'était jamais la même chose que lui parler à travers un téléphone portable ou internet.

À la rentrée, Océane suscita l'attention. Elle avait pris du ventre durant les vacances, elle était détendue et n'avait plus le stress des examens, sa grossesse était entrée dans son quatrième mois mais avec les pull d'hiver et les vêtements amples cela se voyait moins. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à entrer dans ses anciens habits, elle en avait déjà abandonné certain il y a quelques temps, elle avait donc fait quelques boutiques afin d'investir dans des vêtements de grossesse appropriées.

Elle sentait de plus en plus souvent le bébé bouger et ses mouvements étaient plus nets, par contre sa fatigue était toujours aussi importante, quoiqu'un peu atténuée par les vacances car elle pouvait se lever à l'heure qu'elle voulait.

Jusqu'à ce moment là, peu de personne savait qu'elle était enceinte mais là toute sa classe le vit lorsqu'elle enleva son manteau, ses camarades auraient peut-être pu le voir avant mais ils étaient trop occupés par les examens. L'information fit rapidement le tour du lycée. Tous la regardèrent, observèrent fixement son ventre, certains avec mépris, d'autres curiosité, d'autres envie. Mais tous firent partager l'avis qu'ils avaient : beaucoup disaient que c'était trop jeune, qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, la traitant même parfois de pute, certains pensaient qu'elle allait rater sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa jeunesse, continuer ses études et aurait plus de mal à trouver un emploi avec un bébé à charge. D'autres étaient un peu jalouses car elle devait encore attendre avant d'avoir leur propre enfant et plusieurs s'en moquaient un peu : Océane n'était pas leur amie, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

Après avoir subi une énième remarque durant la journée :

\- Tu ne savais pas quoi faire de ta vie, tu as donc choisi de pondre des gosses, pauvre bébé.

\- Moi c'est toi que je plains, avec une si grande ouverture d'esprit tu ne risques pas d'aller loin, répliqua hargneusement Aurélie qui l'accompagnait.

Aurélie, Cécile, Mickaël et Raphaël décidèrent de ne jamais laisser seule Océane, certaines répliques faisaient mal et la future maman était au bord des larmes à la fin de la journée, elle réussit à ne pas pleurer à l'école mais s'effondra en rentrant chez elle, la pression était trop forte et les hormones n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Il fallut une semaine pour qu'on commence à arrêter de regarder Océane comme une bête de foire, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle était consciente que l'annonce de sa grossesse susciterait des réactions pouvant être violente mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à cela, cela la blessé et ses amis lui furent d'un grand réconfort surtout que des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait bien auparavant la fuyait.

Le professeur de philosophie ne demanda pas aux succubes de rester à la fin d'un cours, il ne leur avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé le premier jour des vacances au château des Lorialets. Les adolescentes ne savaient pas ce qu'il comptait faire mais elles étaient certaines qu'il prévoyait quelque chose, il paraissait trop motivé pour abandonner aussi facilement.

Le rythme des cours s'accélérait, ils entraient dans le dernier trimestre, il fallait boucler les programmes avant la fin de l'année et les examens finaux.

Le premier avril, certains lycéens redevinrent des enfants, certains s'amusèrent même à coller des papiers en forme de poissons dans le dos de leur amis ou même dans ceux de personne avec qui ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais aucune farce de grande envergure ne fut faite, seule de petites plaisanteries vinrent égailler la journée ensoleillée.

Le week-end suivant, Cécile fit une découverte. Elle avait passé la journée du samedi avec Mickaël et était restée chez lui pour la nuit, Ariel était également présente, ils s'entendaient bien tous les quatre.

Le matin, Cécile et Mickaël furent levés avant Raphaël et Ariel. L'heure du repas approchant, Olivier permit aux deux d'adolescents d'aller virer du lit les deux dormeurs. Ils s'attendaient à pénétrer dans une pièce sombre avec les jeunes couchés mais les volets étaient ouverts et Raphaël rangeait quelques affaires. Il était seul mais vingt secondes plus tard, Ariel apparut debout sur le lit portant un sac.

Cécile cria alors que les jumeaux écarquillaient les yeux : le couple avait pris l'habitude de se téléporter dans la chambre de l'autre, cela n'avait jamais posé de problème, tout le monde le savait mais là Cécile ne connaissait pas l'existence des anges et n'était pas présumée le savoir.

Les trois anges se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

\- Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ! C'est ma chambre à ce que je sache ! cria Raphaël, alarmant ses pères.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en haut ? s'alarma Olivier, il était très rare que les jumeaux se disputer, au contraire ils tenaient toujours ensemble.

\- Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir ? On venait vous tirer du lit, vous faire une surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna de nouveau le père en arrivant au pied de la porte. Ariel était toujours debout sur le lit.

\- Ariel était partie chercher des affaires qu'elle avait oublié, Mickaël et Cécile ont ouvert la porte quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Durant quelques secondes, aucun bruit ne vint perturber le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- Et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas de super pouvoir pouvant effacer la mémoire, remarqua Olivier.

\- Ça aurait été trop simple. Bon, je ne suis peut-être pas objectif mais je crois que nous pouvons faire confiance à Cécile et lui dire la vérité, de toute façon nous n'avons pas trop le choix, fit remarquer Mickaël.

\- Par contre, tu dois nous promettre que tu garderas le secret, tu ne dois en parler à personne, même Océane.

\- Vous me faites peur. Comment Ariel est-elle entrée ? Je suis certaine qu'elle n'était pas là il y a deux minutes, s'alarma la jeune fille prête à se sauver le plus loin possible.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître impensable. Nous même avons eu du mal à y croire. Mickaël espaçait de quelques secondes ses phrases, le temps pour lui de choisir soigneusement ses mots et pour Cécile d'assimiler plus facilement. Il n'avait pas le choix, il lâcha donc, en fixant le sol, peut-être espérant ainsi qu'elle n'entende pas :

\- Raphaël, Ariel et moi sommes des anges-gardiens.

Cécile écarquilla les yeux, lorsque l'information s'imprima dans son cerveau elle ne sut que dire mais pensa :

\- D'abord les succubes et les incubes, puis les Lorialets et maintenant les anges-gardiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Raphaël.

Elle remarqua les regards curieux posaient sur elle et un doute l'assaillit :

\- Dit quoi ? Elle se pressa d'enchaîner, quelles sont les capacités des anges-gardiens ? Où était Ariel ?

\- Tu as parlé de succubes, incubes et Lorialets, l'interrompit Mickaël, il avait maintenant relevé la tête et la fixait.

Cécile rougit brusquement, elle avait bien dit ses impressions à voix hautes et bafouilla :

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça, vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions.

Après l'avoir observée brièvement, Mickaël était toujours dubitatif, il ne comptait pas abandonner mais il répondit en se promettant d'aborder le sujet plus tard :

\- Je t'avais déjà dit que Raphaël et moi avions été adopté. Nous en connaissons maintenant la raison, les parents anges ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec leur enfants avant qu'ils aient dix-sept ans, nous devons vivre avec les humains jusqu'à l'âge adulte afin d'apprendre leur mode de vie, ce qui nous permettra de les aider plus facilement car nous les comprenons. C'est cela notre destinée.

Pendant les vacances de novembre, nous avons subi une formation nous permettant d'apprendre à connaître et maîtriser nos pouvoirs, c'est à ce moment-là que nous avons rencontré Ariel. Nous étions sept adolescents et sommes tous devenus proches. En décembre et février, ce n'est pas dans notre ancien village que nous sommes retournés mais au camps de formation, où nous pouvons aller quand nous voulons, pour passer du temps avec les autres anges de notre âge, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité à ce moment-là.

Tu te posais des questions sur nos pouvoirs. En fait, nous pouvons nous téléporter, c'est ce que tu as vu Ariel faire. La jeune fille acquiesça, assise au bord du lit où tout le monde s'était installé durant le discours. Après, nous pouvons aussi nous rendre invisible ou augmenter notre ouïe.

J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment compréhensible.

Cette fois-ci, Ariel et Raphaël lui firent un signe afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était parfait.

Cécile ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, elle avait reçu tant d'information d'un coup qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir tout retenu.

\- C'est. Pas croyable.

\- Mais c'est bien la vérité, il va falloir t'y faire, se moqua Raphaël en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce fut leur père qui vint les sauver :

\- Et si vous venez manger, vous devez avoir faim.

Les trois anges sautèrent sur l'occasion.

Mickaël lui fit néanmoins une dernière mise en garde :

\- Tu ne dois pas en parler.

Le repas se passa en silence, jamais il avait été aussi calme. Cécile était perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait du mal à croire que les jumeaux étaient des anges-gardiens, elle savait que certaines créatures mythologiques existaient, elle en était même une, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, c'était si soudain, les garçons paraissaient si normaux.

Après avoir fini de manger, les jeunes se promenèrent dehors, ils avaient décidé de profiter des premières éclaircies pour se promener dans le parc même s'ils vivaient à l'autre bout de la ville. Il y croisèrent Aurélie avec qui ils restèrent. Occupée, la jeune succube oublia ce qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque le froid s'intensifia et que la nuit commença à tomber, ils se séparèrent, chacun rentra chez soi.

Seule dans sa chambre, Cécile repensa à la découverte faite le midi. Elle vint à la conclusion que les garçons étaient ses amis avant cela et que ce n'était pas cela qui briserait leur amitié, elle eut plus facile à accepter qu'ils soient des anges-gardiens qu'au moment où elle avait su qu'elle était une succube, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle connaissait déjà l'existence de certains êtres mythologiques. Elle ne devait en parler à personne, mais elle avait besoin de se confier, elle mourrait d'envie d'envoyer un message à Océane mais savait que si les jumeaux l'apprenaient ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais, elle aurait brisé leur confiance. Elle pouvait toujours effacer de leur mémoire cet incident mais elle ne le voulait pas, à moins d'y être vraiment obligée, elle voulait être sincère avec eux.

Elle n'en revint pas d'avoir presque manqué de dévoiler son secret, également lié à ses amies, elle s'en voulait un peu mais le fait qu'ils ne sache rien la rassura.

De son coté, Mickaël avait repassé en boucle la scène : leur joyeuse entrée dans la chambre, l'arrivée d'Ariel puis la discussion ayant suivie. Il était soulagée car Cécile ne les avait pas traités de fou et ne les avait pas rejetés, c'était cela sa plus grande peur. Il repensa un peu à la première phrase qu'elle avait prononcé, il était certain de l'avoir entendue, son frère lui avait confirmé, elle semblait donc savoir des choses sur les succubes, incubes et Lorialets. Comment pouvait-elle les connaître ? Ils avaient appris leur existence durant leur formation en novembre, et les Lorialets étaient loin d'être des êtres très connus, on en parlait peu contrairement aux succubes un peu plus connu, il fallait qu'il trouve un moment pour en parler avec elle.

Les jours passèrent, le week-end suivant tous se firent un plaisir d'aider Océane et Nathan à déménager dans leur nouvel appartement. La fille emportait peu de chose, elle le rejoindrait uniquement après les examens même si elle comptait passer du temps avec lui avant. Le père de Nathan et celui d'Océane se chargèrent de monter le meuble de la salle à manger pendant que les adolescents rentraient tous les cartons. Mickaël et Raphaël rentrèrent ensemble la grande table à manger et le canapé sous les remarques moqueuses des filles. Les mères donnaient des conseils à leur enfants sur l'emplacement de plusieurs affaires.

Ils firent une pause vers une heure afin de manger, les hommes eurent finis de monter le meuble dans l'après-midi et s'attelèrent au lit pendant que les autres personnes présentes commençaient à remplir le buffet et à ranger les affaires après les avoir nettoyés. Lorsque le soir arriva, tous étaient épuisés mais satisfait de leur journée : tout s'était bien passé dans la bonne humeur, ils fêtèrent l'événement en allant acheter des frites qu'ils dégustèrent dans le nouvel appartement. Les parents reconduisirent chez eux tous les adolescents.

Le lendemain, Nathan passa chercher Océane chez elle avant d'aller à l'appartement, il fallait nettoyer le sol salit la veille et finir la décoration. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient autorisé Océane à y rester le soir tout en insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait être à l'heure au lycée le matin, c'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient dans l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas pu leur refuser cela.

Le mercredi, Monsieur Ephialtès informa Cécile et Océane qu'il comptait retourner à la résidence des Lorialets le vendredi soir, la pleine lune avait eu lieu le mardi, l'astre illuminera encore suffisamment. Les filles décidèrent de lui donner une réponse sur leur venue le lendemain.

Après une discussion, les trois succubes décidèrent qu'elles n'accompagneraient pas leur enseignant, elles en avaient eu assez la dernière fois, elles ne voulaient pas être manipulé. Aurélie regretta néanmoins de ne pas revoir Cylian, le Lorialet qu'elle avait rencontré avec Océane.

Lorsque Aurélie annonça la nouvelle à l'incube, celui-ci se contenta de répondre :

\- D'accord.

Mais il bouillait intérieurement, il ne pouvait rien faire sans les succubes, jamais le chef des Lorialets lui délivrait ses secrets. Il devait annuler son projet, mais il se promis que c'était uniquement partie remise, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de convaincre les filles de le suivre.

C'est seulement le samedi après-midi que Mickaël put aborder le sujet qui le perturbait depuis une semaine. Il était seul avec Cécile, chacun vaquait à son occupation, la fille envoyait des messages à ses amies alors que le garçon jouait à un jeu sur son ordinateur. Lorsque ce dernier remarqua que la régularité des sonneries prouvant l'arrivée d'un sms diminua, il demanda :

\- Où as tu entendu parler des succubes, incubes et Lorialets ?

La jeune adolescente releva la tête, mais c'est d'un ton gêné tout en évitant le regard de son petit ami qu'elle répondit :

\- Ils font partie de la mythologie, on a dû nous en parler en cours.

\- Cela est sûrement vrai mais tu semblais savoir qu'ils existaient.

\- Mais non, je ne sais rien et arrête avec tes questions. Elle s'énervait un peu, elle voulait éviter ce sujet.

\- Cécile, je sais que tu ne me dit pas la vérité. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je t'ai bien avoué que j'étais un ange-gardien et décrit mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas entrée dans la chambre de Raphaël au moment où Ariel arrivait.

\- C'est vrai mais pour finir ça m'a soulagé, ça fait un poids en moins à porter.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule personne concernée.

\- Océane et Aurélie partagent ton secret. Vous vous isolez parfois, faisant extrêmement attention à ce que personne n'écoute. Je ne sais pas le prof de philo a quelque chose à voir mais il vous a déjà demandé de rester plusieurs fois sans que vous nous en donniez la raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? questionna l'adolescente.

\- La vérité. Je te promet de ne pas te quitter.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes des succubes, Monsieur Ephialtès est notre créateur, tu as tout gagné, bonne fin de journée.

En disant ces mots, elle s'était levée. Maintenant, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, elle fut retenue par un bras puissant qui lui attrapa le sien.

\- Restes ici, explique toi.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Aller le raconter à tout le monde.

\- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi ! s'insurgea t-il un peu blessé. On nous en a un peu parlé, vous pouvez contraindre la majorité des hommes à faire ce que vous voulez, c'est ça votre pouvoir.

\- C'est vrai, mais être ça n'a pas que des avantages, tu dois le savoir.

\- Comment l'as tu appris ?

\- Au début de l'année, le prof nous a convoqué, c'est là qu'il nous a annoncé la vérité.

Un peu contrainte, Cécile répondit aux questions de Mickaël. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle l'aurait perdu, elle le savait.

Elle fut choqué lorsqu'il lui demanda :

\- As-tu déjà utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ?

Elle lui répondit par la négative, tout en lui expliquant qu'elle aurait pu plusieurs fois afin de simplifier les choses mais qu'elle se l'était toujours refusée, elle avait trop de respect pour lui.

Lorsque le silence revint, la jeune femme envoya un message à Océane et Aurélie les avertissant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aussitôt, son téléphone vibra mais c'était un appel.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Tu nous mets toutes les trois en danger, tu pourrais réfléchir avant d'agir. Aurélie était en colère, elles avaient décidé unanimement de ne jamais dévoiler ce secret et Cécile trahissait sa promesse dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Océane était perturbée, elle aurait voulu que Mickaël ne sache pas son secret mais c'était fait, elles ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière sauf si elle lui effaçait la mémoire ce à quoi elle se refusait. Elle aimait bien le garçon et pensait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

La fois suivante que Cécile croisa Aurélie, cette dernière lui lança un regard noir.

Voyant la tension entre les filles, Mickaël décida d'emmener Cécile à l'écart :

\- Il faut que tous sachent les secrets, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

\- Tu crois que tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait ! Tu veux vraiment provoquer un cataclysme !

\- Calme toi, je pourrai en parler à Raphaël et Ariel et toi à Océane et Aurélie, on leur dit de révéler notre secret tout en disant que l'autre groupe aura également une révélation à faire.

\- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas garder le secret longtemps, on ne peut rien te dire.

\- Je veux me taire, mais cela serait beaucoup plus facile si nous étions tous au courant, les non-dits brisent les amitiés, tu vois : on est en train de se disputer à cause de ça.

\- Je devrais t'effacer le souvenir de la discussion.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

La conversation tournait en rond, Cécile finit par abdiquer. Mais tout cela n'était pas terminé, il fallut énormément de persuasion pour qu'Aurélie accepte de dévoiler son secret. Raphaël et Ariel, malgré toute leur amitié pour les filles, ne voulaient pas leur dire qu'ils étaient des anges-gardiens, ils avaient peur de leur jugement.

Finalement, les secrets furent énoncés, d'abord celui des anges puis celui des succubes. Ils furent tous surpris mais tout se passa bien, ça tourna facilement à la rigolade au moment où ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, les dernières avant les examens, les terminales durent faire la tonne de devoir qu'on leur avait donné à faire mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'amuser et de profiter du redoux de la météo.

Pâques permit aux familles de se retrouver, les chocolats ravirent les plus petits comme les plus grands. Océane se cacha derrière sa grossesse pour pouvoir en manger plus sans avoir mauvaise consciente, elle avait deux personnes à nourrir.

Une nouvelle fois, les anges-gardiens se réunirent, ils étaient toujours aussi heureux de se voir.

Cécile passa néanmoins un week-end avec Mickaël, le reste du temps elle s'occupa à Myth, elle vit plusieurs fois Océane, Nathan et Aurélie qui n'avaient pas quitté la ville. La future maman ne bougea pas énormément, elle préférait se reposer surtout que son ventre avait bien augmenté de volume, elle avait des difficultés à se baisser. Le groupe passa beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Durant la deuxième semaines, Océane passa sa troisième échographie, cet examen la rendit aussi euphorique qure les deux précédentes, le fœtus avait énormément grandi depuis la dernière fois, on repérait mieux la forme de l'enfant.

\- C'est une fille, indiqua le médecin avec un fin sourire.

Océane voulut crier sa joie mais elle réussit à se retenir difficilement, cela devenait si réelle, elle allait avoir un bébé, elle allait avoir une petite fille. Nathan était tout aussi heureux à coté d'elle.

De plus, la grossesse se passait bien, le bébé se développait bien et était bien positionné.

Dès la rentrée, le professeur de philosophie intercepta les succubes, il leur expliqua de nouveau à quel point les Lorialets étaient des êtres dangereux. Il insista plusieurs fois, afin de s'en débarrasser, les succubes lui dire :

\- Le baccalauréat approche, nous voulons tous l'avoir. Nous allons nous consacrer à nos études et nous irons avec vous les voir juste après.

L'incube ne put rien dire, il avait appris à connaître les adolescentes, il savait qu'elles ne reviendraient pas sur leur décision, il n'avait qu'à l'accepter.

Après une dernière manœuvre, il leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

\- N'oubliez pas que ces Lorialets sont dangereux, ils peuvent intervenir n'importe quand, dans un mois ou demain.

Les filles ne réagirent pas, l'estime qu'elles avaient placé en cet homme n'avait jamais été aussi peu élevé. Elles espéraient qu'il les laisserait tranquille.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le mois de mai passa très vite. Entre les jours fériés et l’accélération pour finir les programmes scolaires dans les temps, personne ne vit le premier juin arriver. La veille, Cécile avait eu ses dix-huit ans, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial, recevant des souhaits de bon anniversaire toute la journée.

Une semaine plus tard, les terminales n'étaient plus obligés de venir au lycée, ils avaient vécu leur dernier jour de cours. Durant les dernières journées, ils avaient fait des révisions afin d'être prêt pour le passage des examens. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à revoir mais ils devraient se préparer seuls, ils avaient un peu plus d'une semaine de repos pour cela.

 

Océane ne quitta pas la demeure de ses parents, ceux-ci avaient refusé qu'elle aille dans son futur appartement, même si son petit-ami vint plusieurs fois la voir. De plus, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et était de plus en plus fatiguée, c'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle ne dut plus se rendre en cours. Ses parents veillaient également sur le programme de ses révisions, lui demandant régulièrement ce qu'elle avait fait mais ils la laissaient néanmoins respirer, ils savaient que pour apprendre il fallait des pauses.

Cécile fut également cloisonnée chez elle, ses notes avaient été corrects tout au long de l'année mais elle pouvait toujours le rater, elle put parler avec Mickaël uniquement grâce à internet et aux sms. Ne voyant pas de raison de sortir, il resta chez lui.

Raphaël et Ariel se virent plusieurs fois mais ils étaient extrêmement surveillés, leurs parents vérifiaient qu'ils avaient avancé dans leurs révision.

Aurélie, contrairement aux autres, passa la majorité de son temps à l'extérieur de chez elle, le printemps laissait place peu à peu à l'été et il était confortable d'être dehors. Elle alla tous les jours au parc. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle prenait ses cours afin de les réviser. Même si elle se moquait un peu de l'école, elle tenait à avoir cet examen, rien que pour contredire sa mère qui lui disait dès qu'elle le pouvait qu'elle n'aurait jamais son baccalauréat et ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie.

 

Finalement, les examens commencèrent. La philosophie fut le premier examen, le lundi matin pour les terminales généraux alors que les technologiques avaient une demi-journée de plus pour réviser. Personne ne sut dire s'il avait réussi le matière en sortant, cela n'était pas entre leurs mains.

Les quatre jours suivants, tous les élèves passant le baccalauréat vécurent au rythme des examens et des révisions. Ils se levaient pour aller à l'école, rentraient pour revoir l'examen du lendemain. En sortant de la salle, à chaque fois les même discussions s'entendaient : les bonnes réponses étaient échangées, tout le monde disait s'il pensait avoir réussi ou pas.

 

Finalement, le vendredi arriva, avec lui vint le soulagement. Les dès étaient jetés, soit ils avaient leur baccalauréat, soit ils pouvaient aller au rattrapage, soit ils n'avaient plus qu'à recommencer leur année ou quitter le lycée sans diplôme.

Mais ils avaient trop pensé à l'école ces derniers jours, il était temps de se détendre. Le soir même, Cécile, Aurélie, Mickaël, Raphaël et Ariel se retrouvèrent chez Océane où la maîtresse de maison les attendait en compagnie de Nathan, elle ne quitta presque pas le canapé de la soirée.

Beaucoup de rires résonnèrent ce soir là, des moqueries visèrent Océane :

\- Tu aurais dû accoucher durant un examen, nous aurions fait comme dans les sous-doués : Nathan serait arrivé pour t'aider, il aurait récité les réponses et nous aurions eu vingt sur vingt à l'épreuve.

\- Il est hors de question que j'accouche dans ce lycée ! D'accord nous y avons passé de bons moments mais je ne veux plus y retourner en tant qu'étudiante. Maintenant que tout ça est fini, elle peut sortir quand elle veut, et le plus vite possible sera le mieux ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais plus rien faire. En plus, comme les congés de Nathan n'ont pas été accepté pour la semaine prochaine, ma mère en a posé et je vais passer ma semaine là-bas, Nathan me rejoindra quand il aura fini son boulot. Si je suis seule ici et que le bébé décide de pointer le bout de son nez, je serai bien embêtée.

 

Le jour suivant, la ville avait organisé un petit concert le soir pour la fête de la musique. Il avait lieu sur la place principale, Océane ne se sentit pas suffisamment en forme pour s'y rendre, elle resta chez elle avec Nathan, pendant que tous ses amis se déhanchèrent sur la piste de danse improvisée jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

 

Le jeudi suivant, le 26 juin, Océane fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par une fulgurante douleur dans le bas ventre. Assise dans son lit, elle passa. Il était tôt, elle ne voulait déranger personne. Elle finit par se rendormir une demi-heure plus tard, mais elle fut de nouveau réveillée par la même douleur un peu après sept heures du matin. Inquiète, même si elle n'avait plus mal, elle se leva, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage du dessous, elle décida donc de descendre. Son père était en train de déjeuner, se préparant à aller travailler.

\- Bonjour, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, la salua t-il avec un sourire mais en remarquant sa pâleur, il questionna :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es toute blanche.

\- Bonjour, ça va mais je crois que le bébé commence à en avoir marre d'être dans mon ventre, je pense qu'il ne va plus tarder à sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que j'ai eu des contractions. Il en a même une qui m'a réveillé dans la nuit.

\- Tu as déjà perdu la poche des eaux ?

\- Non.

\- Va prendre ta douche et t'habiller, je vais aller réveiller ta mère et vous irez à l'hôpital quand vous serez prête. Ne ferme pas la porte à clé et tu nous appelles au moindre problème.

La jeune fille acquiesça tout en baillant.

 

Une heure et quart plus tard, les deux femmes arrivèrent à la maternité du centre hospitalier, par chance sa fermeture était programmée pour l'année suivante. Si Océane avait été enceinte un an plus tard, elle aurait dû faire tente ou quarante-cinq minutes de route avant d'arriver à la maternité.

Après avoir été accueilli et avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé, on demanda à la mère d'attendre dans le couloir pendant qu'on faisait subir quelques examens à la future maman.

En sortant, la sage femme lui adressa un sourire :

\- Vous pouvez venir avec nous, nous allons installer votre fille dans une chambre, le travail a commencé. Elle va prévenir son petit ami.

La future grand-mère aida sa fille à s'installer dans la chambre, heureusement qu'elles avaient pris la valise préparée à l'avance contenant tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Une dizaine minutes plus tard, Océane était allongée dans son lit, un monitoring surveillant l'avancement de son accouchement accroché à son ventre, ses affaires rangées dans l'armoire. Durant toute la matinée, elle eut des contractions à intervalles irréguliers mais espacées, Nathan était arrivé une demi-heure après avoir reçu l'appel de sa petite amie, son patron n'avait pas pu lui refuser d'aller la rejoindre même s'il ne lui avait pas accepté ses vacances. Le futur papa était plus anxieux que la future maman qui discutait tranquillement avec sa propre mère. Ils avaient appelés à plusieurs reprise son père et les parents de Nathan, qui travaillaient tous, pour les avertir de l'avancée du travail.

\- Elle ne semble pas pressée de sortir, les informa une sage femme après avoir surveillé la dilatation du col de l'utérus.

Les contractions devinrent plus fréquentes et la poche des eaux fut rompue. Lorsque le col commença à être suffisamment dilaté, on emmena Océane dans la salle d'accouchement, le père de Nathan était arrivé entre temps.

Finalement, à seize heures trente-quatre, après de longues poussées, le cri d'un nouveau-né résonna dans la salle d'Océane. Cette dernière était épuisée mais heureuse, Nathan avait réussi à couper le cordon ombilical en tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion, il était papa. Très rapidement, on avait pu rendre le bébé à sa mère, il s'était empressé d'aller téter.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt et un peu remis, on reconduisit Océane dans sa chambre où les quatre jeunes grands-parents l'attendaient impatiemment.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit ange ? demanda curieusement la mère de Nathan, quelques secondes après qu'elle soit arrivée au coté du nouveau-né, les autres adultes se posaient la même question.

Océane et Nathan se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leur tête vers leur bébé qui était dans les bras de la fille, en cœur ils répondirent :

\- Clarisse.

Les quatre grands-parents aimèrent bien le prénom qu'on n'avait pas voulu leur dévoiler avant.

Tous profitèrent quelques temps du bébé endormi avant de rentrer chez eux, laissant Océane seule à l'hôpital. Tous reviendraient le lendemain.

Le jeune couple avait envoyé des messages à leurs amis afin de les prévenir. Tous se montrèrent ravis mais ne vinrent pas les voir ce jour là, préférant les laisser tranquille.

La jeune mère s'était endormie très tôt le soir, épuisée de sa journée, mais elle fut réveillée plusieurs fois par les pleurs de Clarisse qui réclamait à manger.

La première fois où elle avait dû changer sa couche était également mémorable, mais elle prit rapidement la main et se débrouillait très bien. Le lendemain matin, elle put accompagner une puéricultrice qui lui donna des conseils pour le bain, elle tentait de retenir le plus de chose possible, tout lui semblait si nouveau et elle avait peur de se tromper, de faire quelque chose qui nuirait à sa fille.

Elle fut autorisée à sortir de la maternité trois jours plus tard, elle aurait pu rentrer à l'appartement de Nathan, maintenant le sien également, mais elle préféra passer une semaine chez ses parents afin d'avoir les conseils de sa mère encore en vacance pour une semaine, Nathan resta à ses côtés se familiarisant avec les gestes à adopter avec le bébé. Il avait pu prendre son congé paternité cette semaine-là, pouvant ainsi rester avec sa famille.

Ils reçurent la visite de Cécile, Mickaël, Aurélie, Raphaël et Ariel le mardi après-midi, ils tenaient à voir l'enfant. Celui-ci dormit une grande partie du temps où ils furent là mais ils purent l'admirer, le comparant aux parents sans trouver à qui il ressemblait le plus. Ils étaient heureux pour leur amis, des photos furent prises pour immortaliser ce moment.

 

Le vendredi, Océane hésita beaucoup à laisser Clarisse à sa mère pour aller au lycée afin de voir les résultats du baccalauréat. Le temps étant clément avec son soleil haut dans le ciel, elle la mit dans une poussette et elle partit en compagnie de Nathan et sa mère au lycée. De nombreuses personnes vinrent les voir, elle leur parla calmement même si elle leur en voulait un peu, beaucoup ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse et certains avaient fait des remarques désobligeantes. Certains les regardèrent de loin avec un regard méprisant.

À dix heures précises, le directeur arriva dans la cour où tous étaient rassemblés, il colla plusieurs feuilles sur un grand panneau. Les résultats étaient affichés. Beaucoup se précipitèrent afin de savoir s'ils avaient leur examen, Océane avait laissé la poussette avec sa mère et Nathan loin de l'agitation afin de voir son résultat. Une fois qu'ils surent s'ils l'avaient, ils se retrouvèrent là-bas. Océane sourit grandement lorsqu'elle annonça :

\- Je l'ai avec mention bien.

Elle était heureuse, elle se doutait de l'avoir, elle avait réussi, même sa grossesse ne l'avait pas empêchée d'avoir son diplôme, malgré ce que beaucoup avait dit. Sa mère la félicita, fière de sa fille.

Aurélie fut la première à la rejoindre, elle l'avait obtenu de justesse, avec dix virgule deux sur vingt mais le principale est qu'elle l'avait, elle pensait devoir aller au rattrapage. Elle allait pouvoir rabattre le clapet de ses parents qui la pensait bonne à rien.

Mickaël et Cécile avaient également eu leur diplôme, tous les deux avec mention assez bien.

Raphaël avait eu le sien avec mention bien.

Tous étaient heureux, ils étaient soulagés. Ils virent plusieurs de leur camarade déçu plus loin, plusieurs ne l'avaient pas du tout alors que d'autres devaient choisir les matières qu'ils présenteraient à l'oral. Ils attendirent un peu afin d'obtenir leur relevé de notes avant de rentrer chez eux. Beaucoup étaient déjà au téléphone en train d'appeler ou d'envoyer des sms pour avertir leur proche de la nouvelle.

 

Alors qu'ils discutaient en attendant leurs relevés de notes, ils virent approcher leur ancien professeur de philosophie :

\- Bonjour, félicitation à tous pour votre baccalauréat. Vous avez bien travaillez. Félicitation Océane et au papa pour ce joli bébé, dit-il en regardant l'enfant endormi dans la poussette. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir avec moi deux minutes toutes les trois ? demanda t-il aux succubes.

Loin d'être enchantée, les jeunes femmes le suivirent.

\- Maintenant les examens terminés, nous allons pouvoir nous consacrer aux Lorialets. La pleine lune aura lieu le samedi douze, vous aviez promis de m'accompagner. Je vous attends à vingt et une heure devant le lycée, nous devrions être rentrée avant minuit.

Bien gré, mal gré, les filles durent acquiescer, il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aidé.

 

Ils avaient à peine les résultats du baccalauréat qu'ils durent s'inscrire dans leur futur école. Océane avait pris contact avec une agence dispensant des cours par correspondance pour devenir secrétaire médicale, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir s'occuper de son bébé tout en ayant une formation supplémentaire. Aurélie n'avait pas voulu poursuivre ses études et avait commencé à chercher un travail. Mickaël s'était inscrit dans une école pour devenir vétérinaire alors que son jumeau intégrerait une école pour devenir technicien en laboratoire.

Faire toutes ces inscriptions avaient pris du temps mais ils profitaient de l'été pour se reposer. Le temps étant chaud, il leur arrivait souvent de sortir et de se balader dans le parc tous ensemble lorsque cela été possible.

 

Cécile avait raconté la conversation avec leur ancien professeur de philosophie à Mickaël. Ce dernier avait aussitôt pris peur pour sa petite amie et ses camarades. Quelques secondes après avoir terminé de tout dire, il déclara sur un ton sans appel :

\- Je viens avec vous.

Ils décidèrent d'en parler à Océane, Aurélie, Raphaël et Ariel, ces deux derniers étaient parties passés quelques jours chez les parents d'Ariel, ils ne voulaient pas les déranger et choisirent donc d'attendre leur retour.

Le soir même de leur retour, Mickaël se rendit dans la chambre de son jumeau en compagnie de Cécile, il y trouva également Ariel.

\- Monsieur Ephialtès a demandé à Cécile, Océane et Aurélie de les accompagner chez les Lorialets samedi. J'irai avec eux.

Il leur fournit quelques explications supplémentaires, et les deux autres anges décidèrent d'aller avec eux. Il fut convenu qu'Ariel utiliserait son don pour devenir invisible, ils ne voulaient pas que l'incube connaisse sa présence.

Le lendemain, ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Aurélie et Océane. Elles furent surprises mais un peu soulagée, elles se sentaient plus en sécurité avec eux.

 

Bien vite, le samedi arriva. Le soir, les adolescents se rendirent devant leur ancien lycée, Ariel était déjà invisible, les longues heures d’entraînement avait payé car cela lui demandait moins de concentration qu'auparavant.

L'incube fut surpris de voir les jumeaux, il commença d'abord à s'opposer à leur venue, la voiture n'était pas extensible, mais face à la réplique acerbe d'Aurélie, il ne put que les accepter :

\- S'ils ne viennent pas avec nous, nous n'y allons pas et ne venez plus jamais nous embêter après. De toute façon, après cette nuit, nous ne voulons plus entendre parler de vous.

La tension fut présente dans la voiture durant la première partie du voyage, mais bien vite les adolescents mirent de l'ambiance. Cécile avait accepté de monter à la place passager alors que les quatre autres étaient serrés à l'arrière. Ariel s'était d'abord assise sur les genoux de Cécile pour avoir plus de place avant de migrer à l'arrière pour embêter son petit ami sous le regard moqueur des autres qui avaient compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait compris l'aversion qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'incube et avait décidé de profiter de son invisibilité, elle lui avait soufflé dans les cheveux, avait appuyé sur son klaxon lui faisant croire que c'était lui qui l'avait déclenché.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le château des Lorialets.

\- Ils doivent être sur le toit, à profiter de la lune. Je propose que nous nous divisons en deux groupes, nous sommes nombreux. Nous pourrons nous retrouver au quatrième étage.

Aurélie refusa d'être dans le groupe de l'enseignant. Les deux groupes furent finalement constitués :

Mickaël et Cécile avec Monsieur Ephialtès alors qu'Aurélie était avec Océane et Raphaël, Ariel resta avec son petit-ami.

\- Faites attention à vos portables, on reste en contact, fut la dernière recommandation avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

 

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de l'incube, Aurélie pesta :

\- Il nous embête celui-là, j'en ai rien à faire des Lorialets, ils ne m'ont rien fait, celui que nous avons rencontré la dernière fois ne m'a pas parut dangereux.

\- Que pouvions nous faire d'autre ? Il nous aurait obligé si nous n'avions pas accepté.

\- J'aimerai bien aller voir Cylian, nous irons au quatrième après.

Océane était plus que ravie de cette proposition, elle n'avait pas osé la formuler.

 

Silencieusement, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du Lorialet rencontré la fois précédente. Ils frappèrent, attendirent quelques secondes avant d'entendre une douce voix leur autoriser à entrer. Ariel était redevenue visible. Ils pénétrèrent tous très rapidement dans la petite pièce, fermant aussitôt la porte afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Bonjour, s'exclamèrent Océane et Aurélie joyeusement alors que le couple restait un peu en retrait.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes revenue, je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié et ne plus jamais vous revoir. Venez voir comme la lune est belle, elle brille. Je trouve la vue meilleure de cette place, beaucoup préfère le toit.

Il était assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre.

Océane présenta Raphaël et Ariel.

Cinq minutes passèrent, quelques mots furent échangés devant l'astre lunaire.

\- Nous allons y aller, on nous attends, fit remarquer Aurélie.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas ! s'alarma aussitôt le jeune Lorialets. Laissez-moi venir avec vous, je veux voir l'extérieur. Je ne veux plus devoir obéir à Jacy, je ne l'aime pas mais on est obligé de le suivre, il arrive toujours à nous convaincre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Hé, calme toi, ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer Océane.

\- Il pourrait venir avec nous, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, s'exclama Raphaël.

\- Mais il en a un qui ne va pas accepter d'embarquer un Lorialet dans sa voiture, fit remarquer Aurélie.

\- On risque de se faire arrêter pour enlèvement, s'alarma la jeune maman

\- Il a plus de dix-huit ans, il est libre d'aller où il veut, contra la jeune fille teintée en bordeaux.

\- Je pourrai toujours me téléporter avec lui, je connais bien la chambre de Raphaël et si ses parents s'alarment du bruit, je resterai avec lui pour les rassurer.

\- Oui, emmenez-moi, se réjouit Cylian.

Deux minutes plus tard, Cylian et Ariel arrivaient sur le lit de Raphaël.

Ils discutèrent un moment tout en regardant la lune, elle lui révéla les capacités des anges-gardiens et lui fit même quelques démonstrations, il était curieux, voulait savoir le plus de chose possible. Ariel s'attacha facilement à lui, elle lui faisait confiance.

 

Lorsque Raphaël, Aurélie et Océane se retrouvèrent seuls, ils décidèrent d'aller au quatrième étage où Grégory, Mickaël et Cécile les attendaient cachés derrière un rideau. Dès qu'ils les virent, ils sortirent de leur cachette

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? s'énerva le plus âgé tout en parlant suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Inutile de nous parler comme ça, nous nous sommes juste perdus dans les couloirs sans avoir croisé personne, répondit Aurélie froidement.

\- Rien n'a bougé dans la pièce, rentrons à l'intérieur et attendons que le maître des lieux arrive.

Les adolescents obéirent à leur aînés sans grande motivation. Cécile et Mickaël se demandaient ce qui s'était passé pour avoir pris tant de temps à leurs amis, ils devaient attendre d'être de retour à Myth pour espérer obtenir des réponses.

L'attente commença, ils s'assirent au pied d'une fenêtre et les adolescents discutèrent à voix basse afin de ne pas se faire repérer pendant que l'incube fixait la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre rapidement. La lune éclairait la pièce d'une faible clarté, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir analyser l'environnement. La pièce était simple, il y avait une armoire faisant office de penderie, un grand lit et un petit bureau accompagné d'une chaise. Il y avait peu de bibelots.

Tout à coup, tous se turent et se levèrent, quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, ils avaient entendu la cliche.

Il ne firent pas de bruit avant que la porte ne fut refermée et la lumière allumée. Le nouveau venu cria lorsqu'il les vit.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

Il était assez grand, costaud, des cheveux courts grisonnants, il imposait le respect.

\- Une seule question à la fois, Jacy. Nous vous attendions, je crois que si tu réfléchis tu te rappelleras de moi. Philomène doit sûrement te dire quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, une jolie jeune femme pleine de vie que vous avez corrompu, qui est morte à cause de vous. Et vous venez vous venger, je m'attendais à vous voir arriver un jour, je me doutais que vous étiez venus embêter mes Lorialets, c'est pour cela que je vous ai recherché et envoyé un message. On ne peut pas s'en prendre impunément à mes Lorialets.

\- Vous parlez d'eux comme s'ils vous appartenaient, vous me dégoûtez,

\- Ils m'appartiennent, ils m'obéissent, ils croient tout ce que je leur dit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là alors ? La curiosité était présente dans sa voix.

\- Je veux récupérer le collier.

Le dernier arrivé se mit à rire brusquement.

\- Bon courage, jamais tu ne l'auras, tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Je le veux et je l'aurai.

\- Tu sais très bien que jamais tu ne retrouveras ton sois disant amour.

\- Je ne te permet pas de parler d'elle, tu l'as tuée.

\- Mais c'est toi qui l'a condamnée, tu n'avais pas à t'approcher d'elle. Je t'avais dit que tout ce qui se trouve dans ce château m'appartient, je t'ai offert l'accueil pour une semaine et tu as décidé de revenir plusieurs fois et as fini par vouloir me voler, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Tu l'as souillée, elle ne pouvait plus vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

\- Tu n'es même pas un Lorialet, jamais tu ne les comprendras, ils ne t’intéressent pas, tout ce que tu veux c'est ton propre profit. Maintenant, j'ai des succubes, je vais pouvoir me venger. Dis-moi où est le collier.

\- Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château le sont volontairement, ils ont tous compris que je peux leur offrir une meilleure vie.

\- Tu as abusé de leur crédibilité.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les adolescents qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation qu'ils avaient écouté attentivement :

\- J'ai besoin que l'une de vous lui demande où est le collier.

Aurélie resta à sa place, ne souhaitant pas aider l'incube qu'elle n'appréciait pas, si elle était là c'était pour ses amies. Cécile le regarda, tenant la main de Mickaël, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Ce fut finalement Océane qui se plaça devant Jacy.

\- Où est le collier ? demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Dans une grotte, fut-il contraint de répondre.

\- Il faut qu'il soit plus précis, indiqua l'incube.

\- Où se situe cette grotte ? interrogea Océane.

Plusieurs questions plus tard, tous surent qu'elle était à l'orée d'un bois à une demi-heure d'où ils étaient mais dans la direction inverse de Myth.

\- Bon courage pour le récupérer, vous aurez du mal à l'avoir, ricana Jacy avant que la petite bande quitte sa chambre, ils avaient eu les informations souhaitées.


	8. Chapitre 8

Minuit n'allait plus tarder à sonner, ils avaient mis plus de temps que prévu, l'attente avait été longue. Grégory hésita à lui effacer le souvenir de cette conversation mais décida de lui laisser, cela le travaillerait. Il aurait voulu se rendre aussitôt à la grotte mais les adolescents insistèrent pour rentrer, ils avaient de la route à faire, il faisait noir et l'incube n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour récupérer le collier. Sur le trajet du retour, les jeunes discutèrent ensemble ne faisant pas attention à l'homme qu'ils espéraient ne plus revoir par la suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Grégory laissa les adolescents.

\- Où est Ariel ? demanda Cécile.

\- Elle est partie avec vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas rentrée avec nous dans la chambre, elle n'a pas hésité à nous embêter à l'allée mais rien au retour, appuya Mickaël.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Cylian ? Aurélie et moi l'avions rencontré la dernière fois, nous sommes retournés le voir. Il a insisté pour venir avec nous, Ariel s'est téléportée avec lui dans la chambre de Raphaël où ils doivent nous attendre. Je suis désolée mais il est presque une heure du matin, je rentre tout de suite, il est déjà plus tard que prévue, Nathan va s'inquiéter, expliqua Océane.

\- Tu veux que je te téléporte chez toi, ce sera plus rapide, personne ne nous verra, je pense avoir suffisamment mémorisé ton appartement pour réussir.

Le succube accepta la proposition de Mickaël et tous les deux disparurent après que la jeune fille ait souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres. Le garçon revint deux minutes plus tard.

Aurélie passait la nuit chez les jumeaux, ils s'étaient arrangés avant avec les parents, Raphaël se téléporta avec elle alors que Mickaël aidait Cécile. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et montèrent tous ensemble vers la chambre de Raphaël en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, ils frappèrent et entrèrent rapidement.

Le volet était ouvert, la lumière fermée mais la lune permettait une certaine visibilité, le silence régnait. Ariel était allongée sur le lit, somnolente alors que Cylian était assis sur une chaise face à la fenêtre.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna aussitôt Ariel, tout à coup plus réveillée.

\- Il a eu ses réponses, on n'a pas eu de problèmes, j'espère qu'on ne le reverra plus. On a beaucoup attendu. Le collier qu'il cherche est apparemment dans une grotte, il voulait y aller ce soir, nous avons refusé, on s'est lié contre lui, il n'a pas eu le choix, expliqua Raphaël pendant qu'ils s'installaient tous sur le lit. Et vous, ça a été ?

\- Aucun problème, je n'ai pas vu vos pères, nous n'avons pas fait beaucoup de bruit.

Ils discutèrent un peu, Cylian fut présenté à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les adolescents étaient fatigués, un matelas avait été installé pour Aurélie mais il en manquait un, ils n'avaient pas prévu avant de partir qu'ils ramèneraient un Lorialet. Si Cylian dormait sur le canapé, les adultes le prendrait peut-être pour un voleur, il fut donc décidé qu'Aurélie dormirait sur le fauteuil, Olivier la connaissait, et le Lorialet occuperait le matelas prévue pour Aurélie installé dans la chambre de Mickaël.

Le lendemain matin, tout fut expliqué aux responsables du foyer. Aurélie passa la journée avec les jumeaux, leurs petites amies et Cylian. Océane leur téléphona en début d'après-midi afin de savoir comment la soirée s'était terminée.

Le soir, il fallait trouver un endroit où le lorialet pouvait rester dormir à moyen terme. Il aurait pu rester chez Mickaël et Raphaël mais les pièces n'étaient pas très grandes, il n'était pas pratique de se déplacer avec un matelas supplémentaire. Il n'y avait pas de place dans l'appartement d'Océane, maintenant que Clarisse était née. Le lit de la sœur d'Aurélie était toujours inoccupé, sans demander l'accord à ses parents elle lui dit de venir.

\- C'est qui lui ? demanda sa mère en le voyant, allongé dans le canapé devant un film télévisé.

\- Il s'appelle Cylian et va rester ici quelques temps.

Son père rentra un quart d'heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Lorialet, il s'exclama :

\- Un de plus, tu ressembles bien à ta mère, une bonne à rien. J'espère qu'au moins tu mets des capotes.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte du frigo et sortit une bouteille d'alcool. Il avait déjà bu quelques verres avant, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il ne marchait pas totalement droit.

Aurélie était habituée à ses parents mais ne souhaitait pas que l'innocent Lorialet assiste au spectacle. Elle leur fit chauffer des pâtes qu'ils mangèrent rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de la jeune fille. L'appartement était petit, il y avait une grande pièce faisant office de salon, salle à manger, une petite cuisine sur le côté, deux portes à coté de la pièce faisant office de salle de bain et toilette menaient aux chambres : l'une parentale, l'autre pour les enfants. Aurélie et Alexandra l'avait partagée durant de longues année, jusqu'au moment où la deuxième avait déménagé. Son lit d'une personne était néanmoins resté dans la pièce, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où le mettre, perpendiculaire au second. La jeune femme chercha des draps dans l'armoire et aida le garçon à faire le lit. Ils laissèrent le rideau ouvert et purent ainsi admirer silencieusement la lune, on la voyait moins bien que depuis la fenêtre du Lorialet mais elle était néanmoins visible. Aurélie s'endormit alors que Cylian regardait encore la lune depuis son lit.

 

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement, Aurélie avait déposé des curriculum vitae dans plusieurs commerces de la ville mais n'avait pas eu de réponses positives.

Trois jours après, Océane avec Clarisse dans la poussette, Aurélie, Cécile et Ariel se promenaient dans le parc, le temps était chaud et le soleil brillait.

Mickaël, Raphaël, Cylian étaient ensemble, les jumeaux faisaient visiter la ville au Lorialet.

Les filles s'étaient installées sur un banc, mangeant un morceau de gâteau, lorsqu'ils virent un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes venir vers eux.

\- Cela fait trois jours que nous vous recherchons, nous n'avons pas trouvé votre cher professeur chez lui, depuis nous ratissons la ville pour vous parler.

Les succubes reconnurent l'homme dirigeant les Lorialets, celui qu'elles avaient interrogé dans sa propre chambre durant la nuit du samedi.

\- Il y a une chose que je trouve bizarre, vous pénétrez par effraction dans mon château, m'obligez à vous fournir des réponses à vos questions et ce même jour un de mes résidents disparaît, environ au même moment. Où se trouve t-il ?

\- Nous n'avons kidnappé personne, déclara froidement Aurélie.

\- Peut-être vous a t-il suivi, quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas étrangères à sa disparition. Ses parents sont très inquiets pour lui, nous voulons le ramener chez lui, là où il est en sécurité.

\- Dîtes plutôt où il est sous votre contrôle, répliqua Cécile.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de la personne face à elles.

Océane avait pris son bébé dans ses bras, serré contre elle, manière de la protéger et pour la rassurer comme elle s'était mise à pleurer.

\- Je ne contrôle personne, même si des personnes m'écoutent, elles partagent mes opinions.

\- Donc si quelqu'un voudrait quitter votre château, il le pourrait ? questionna Aurélie avec un ton mordant.

\- Il le pourrait, mais jamais personne n'est partie de son plein gré. C'est déjà arrivé que quelqu'un souhaite partir parce qu'un inconnu lui avait monté la tête. Mon domaine leur offre tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Où est Cylian ?

\- Vous ne le retrouverez jamais, il ne voulait plus rester chez vous, il n'aime pas les gourous de votre genre, il voulait découvrir le monde.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, vous l'avez enlevé. Où est-il ?

\- Très loin d'ici. La voix d'Aurélie était sûr, elle voulait éloigner ces gens de Myth.

\- Vous êtes très convaincante, mais il n'a nul part où aller, même s'il n'est plus dans cette ville, vous devez savoir où il est.

\- Il n'est pas avec nous, maintenant allez-vous en ! s'énerva Ariel. Il était rare qu'elle se mette en colère mais là il se faisait trop insistant pour qu'elle puisse le supporter.

\- Je vais partir, mesdemoiselles, mais nous nous reverrons, je n'abandonnerais pas.

C'est sur cette promesse que tous les hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc.

Océane tremblait. Cécile attrapa son portable et appela aussitôt son petit ami afin de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, il fallait que les trois garçons rentrent, ils étaient dans les rues et pouvaient tomber sur eux à tout moment.

Au bout du fil, les jeunes hommes s'alarmèrent aussitôt et décidèrent de se retrouver chez les jumeaux, ils se téléporteraient chez eux et les filles les rejoindraient en faisant attention à ne pas être suivi.

Elles attendirent cinq minutes avant de quitter le parc, elles prirent des ruelles afin de ne pas rester sur la voie principale où elles seraient plus repérables. Une heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent chez les jumeaux. Après avoir vérifié qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies, elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, les garçons étaient installés dans le canapé du salon face à la télévision.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ? s'alarma aussitôt Raphaël.

Il s'en suivit un récit détaillé, elles n'avaient pas pu tout dire par téléphone.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Cylian. Je vais retourner là-bas, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes, merci. Qui me ramène ?

\- Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse aller là-bas si tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Il ne nous contraindra à rien, s'exclama Aurélie assez coléreuse.

\- J'ai le même avis qu'Aurélie, soutenue Cécile. Tous acquiescèrent.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Tous se posaient la même question.

\- Prévenons la police, suggéra Mickaël.

\- Que leur dirions-nous ? Nous sommes des succubes et anges-gardiens, un Lorialet a voulu quitter le château dans lequel il vivait, nous l'avons aidé mais le gourou a voulu le récupérer, il nous a menacé tout à l'heure. Ils ne nous croiront jamais, constata Cécile.

\- Nos pères ne vont plus tarder à rentrer du travail, nous aurons qu'à leur demander leur avis.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa comme prévu. Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Les adolescents sursautèrent, ils n'attendaient personne, le couple avait ses clés pour ouvrir. Les jeunes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Raphaël se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il regarda à travers le rideau et aperçu un homme âgé derrière la porte. Il le reconnu aussitôt, il s'agissait de Jacy, il n'était pas seul, une dizaine de personne l'accompagnait.

\- Ils ont dû nous suivre ! s'alarma Cécile alors qu'Océane prenait Clarisse dans ses bras en disant avec peur :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant !

\- On n'a plus le choix, il faut appeler la police, dire qu'on a un groupe de personne qui nous a suivi, déclara Ariel en prenant son portable avant de composer le numéro.

 

Mais déjà les coups s'accéléraient sur la porte qui supportait de moins en moins, elle finit par s'ouvrir. Des voisins s'alarmèrent du bruit et regardèrent à la fenêtre, lorsqu'ils virent une dizaine d'hommes donner des coups sur la porte plusieurs prévinrent aussitôt la police. Ceux-ci avaient déjà reçu l'appel d'Ariel et étaient en train de se mettre en route mais il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour arriver.

 

Les hommes étaient entrés dans la maison, les adolescents étaient encore dans le salon, ne savant pas que faire ni où aller.

\- Ce n'était pas difficile de nous dire que Cylian était ici, si vous nous auriez laissé entrer, nous n'aurions pas dû défoncer la porte, déclara Jacy.

Les personnes qui l’accompagnée étaient pâles, leurs tenues étaient dépareillées, il s'agissait de Lorialet, ils étaient silencieux.

\- Maintenant, viens avec nous. Rentrons au château.

\- Je ne veux pas, je suis bien ici, laissez-moi tranquille, s'opposa le garçon en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Viens avec nous, même ton père est venu te chercher.

\- Reviens avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons fait de mal, mais nous allons discuter et améliorerons ce qui ne va pas, tu nous manques, ta mère s’inquiète pour toi, reviens.

Cylian était ému pour le discours de son père, il aurait voulu l'écouter mais il savait que s'il les suivait, tout redeviendrait comme avant : il aurait interdiction de sortir et devrait obéir à Jacy.

\- Il ne viendra pas avec vous. Maintenant sortez d'ici, nous avons appelé la police, indiqua Aurélie d'un ton glacial. Cylian n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre.

Les adolescents se placèrent devant lui, sans vraiment se concerter mais en suivant le mouvement.

\- Il reviendra avec nous, que ce soit de gré ou de force. Nous savons mieux que vous ce qui est bon pour lui alors maintenant poussez-vous.

Les adolescents ne bougèrent pas, la peur s'infiltrait en eux.

Jacy s'avança droit vers eux, les Lorialets ne quittèrent pas leur place. Aurélie était juste devant le garçon

\- Ne fais pas le bébé, viens avec nous. Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à tes amis.

\- Reste derrière nous, lui ordonna Cécile en se rapprochant encore plus d'Aurélie. Océane s'était mis de l'autre côté de la pièce, tenant Clarisse dans ses bras, cette dernière comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle était agitée malgré les murmures rassurants de sa mère.

\- La police va arriver, rappela Raphaël.

\- Sortez d'ici ! ordonna Cécile en regardant l'homme face à elle, mais un mouvement attira son attention, il avait mis sa main dans sa poche, elle ne put donc pas le fixer et son pouvoir de succube ne marcha pas.

Cette phrase agit néanmoins comme un déclic chez les trois succubes, elles étaient tellement stressée qu'elles n'avaient même pas pensé à leur pouvoir. Océane resta en retrait, elle aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille seule.

Cécile et Aurélie se regardèrent afin de vérifier qu'elles avaient bien pensé à la même chose. Elles se tinrent par la main et firent les deux pas qui les séparaient de l'homme.

Ce dernier avait compris ce qu'elles allaient faire, il ne voulait surtout pas être sous leurs pouvoirs, il avait compris qu'elle devait le fixait dans les yeux, raison pour laquelle il baissa sa tête pour fixer le ventre des filles, elles ne pouvaient pas le contraindre ainsi. Il avança droit devant lui, tel un bélier, il n'avait plus le temps. De plus, la police allait arriver, il allait devoir fuir et si Cylian ne les accompagnait pas maintenant, il aurait du mal à le retrouver.

\- Venez ! cria t-il aux personnes qui l'avaient accompagné.

Les Lorialets réagirent et s'avancèrent vers les adolescents. Jacy fonça sur Aurélie et Cécile. Voyant cela, Raphaël et Mickaël tentèrent de l'attraper par l'arrière afin qu'il ne blesse pas les filles. Ariel décida également d'agir. Elle attrapa Cylian et se téléporta à l'étage. Elle murmura au jeune de ne pas faire de bruit, tremblant de tout ses membres, il s'assit sur le lit.

\- Ça va aller ? questionna l'ange inquiète.

Seul un mouvement de tête affirmatif lui répondit. Elle aurait voulu rester mais il s'en remettrait, elle préféra retourner avec les autres adolescents. Elle aurait pu emprunter l'escalier mais les Lorialets l'auraient vue et auraient fini par aller à l'étage où ils auraient trouvé le garçon.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit. Si tu entends quelqu'un, cache-toi silencieusement, indiqua Ariel avant de revenir en se téléportant dans le salon. Océane ne savait plus où se mettre, son bébé criait et pleurait, elle la serrait contre elle en regardant attentivement tout ce qu'il se passait et en sanglotant faiblement.

Ariel était apparut à ses côtés.

\- Va dehors, personne ne fera attention à toi et quand la police arrivera ils te verront aussitôt, lui conseilla l'ange.

Soulagée, la fille courut vers la sortie sans encombre, elle intéressait personne.

Tout cela s'était passé très vite, moins d'une minute trente entre le moment où les filles avaient tenté d'hypnotiser Jacy pour la première fois et le moment présent, cinq minutes depuis que les hommes étaient entrés dans la maison.

 

Aucun pouvoir des anges-gardiens pouvaient maintenant leur être utile, se téléporter et fuir ne servirait à rien car les hommes les guetteraient jusqu'au moment où ils reviendraient. Se rendre invisible aurait peu d'importance et leur ouïe sur-développée leur était totalement inutile.

Jacy remarqua très vite la disparition de son Lorialet. Il attrapa à la gorge la première personne qu'il put :

\- Où est-il allé ? demanda t-il hargneusement à Cécile qu'il maintenait. La fille se débattit un peu, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. L'homme lui relevait le visage, l'empêchant de bouger trop, elle réussit durant un très court instant à croiser son regard :

\- Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonna t-elle.

Sa poigne se desserrait quand Mickaël donna un coup de poing dans le dos de l'homme, ce qui le fit se retourner aussitôt et sortir de sa transe. Il poussa fortement le garçon qui perdit l'équilibre, il chuta en arrière, bougeant les bras en cherchant à se rattraper à quelque chose. Il se cogna la tête sur le coté de la table avant de finir allongé sur le sol.

\- Nous n'abandonnerons pas, cracha l'homme aux adolescents. Partons d'ici tout de suite.

Le temps passait et il savait qu'ils devaient maintenant faire vite avant que les policiers arrivent. Tous comprirent cela, Ariel était près de la porte alors qu'Océane tentait de calmer Clarisse juste devant. Elle fut soulagée en voyant deux voitures de patrouille arriver. Elle tint sa fille d'un bras et utilisa le second pour faire de grands signes tout en criant et bougeant de façon à attirer l'attention.

Les policiers s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route et sortirent :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ils ont défoncé la porte, ils voulaient prendre Cylian, ils nous ont menacés, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé après que je sois sortie mais dépêchez-vous.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils virent sortir plusieurs personnes en courant.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna un policier en les voyant.

Loin d'obéir, les hommes accélèrent le pas, mais les gendarmes les coursèrent et finirent par les rattraper avant qu'ils ne montent dans leur mini-bus.

Ils furent tous mirent en état d'arrestation, les policiers durent appeler des renforts car ils étaient trop nombreux.

Océane ne s'était pas précipitée à la poursuite des hommes mais était entrée à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea directement vers les adolescents tous agenouillés près de la table centrale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-elle avec un peu d’appréhension.

\- Jacy s'est attaqué à Cécile. Mickaël a tenté de la défendre mais il l'a poussé, il s'est cogné la tête contre la table, expliqua Aurélie.

\- Mais je vais bien, ça va, répliqua le blessé.

\- Tu es bien écorché et tu es tombé fort, tu as peut-être perdu peu de sang mais tu dois faire attention quand même, le mis en garde son jumeau.

 

Une minute plus tard, deux policiers les rejoignirent.

\- J'aurai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pouvez-vous nous accompagner au commissariat ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Nous avons tous dix-huit ans et si vous saviez vous servir de vos yeux, vous auriez remarqué que Mickaël est blessé. Vous arrivez une éternité après que l'on vous ai appelé alors non ça ne va pas ! répliqua acerbe Aurélie.

\- Nous pouvons comprendre que vous venez de vivre quelque chose de difficile, mademoiselle, mais faites attention à la manière dont vous nous parlez, nous pouvons vous mettre en garde à vue. Qu'avez-vous ? demanda l'agent au garçon assis au pied de la table.

\- Ils s’inquiètent, Jacy m'a poussé, je me suis cogné sur la table en tombant mais ça va.

\- Nous allons quand même faire venir une ambulance, vous allez passer par les urgences, vous viendrez donner votre déposition plus tard.

\- Je l'accompagne, déclarèrent Cécile et Raphaël en cœur aussitôt.

\- Nous aussi, nous allons avec lui, firent remarquer Aurélie, Océane et Ariel.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tous y aller, qui êtes vous pour lui ? Où sont vos parents ?

Juste après avoir répondu, Aurélie s'exclama :

\- Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Cylian, il doit être terrorisé.

\- Il est dans la chambre de Raphaël, je vais le chercher, s’exécuta aussitôt Ariel.

Une fois l'ambulance prévenue, on posa des questions aux adolescents en l'attendant, cela ne les empêcherait pas de faire leur déposition mais cela éclairait plus les forces de l'ordre. Ils racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé.

 

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, on demanda à Mickaël s'il pouvait se mettre debout. Le garçon acquiesça mais fut pris d'un vertige lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il s'assit sur une chaise et sa tension artérielle fut reprise, elle était un peu descendue, ses pieds furent mis sur une autre chaises, ils attendirent un peu que Mickaël fut en état, le mirent sur un brancard, les ambulanciers ne voulaient plus qu'ils se lèvent après le dernier essai.

Cécile et Raphaël purent monter dans l'ambulance, mais tous les autres adolescents montèrent dans la voiture de police, on leur avait promis qu'une fois leur déposition signée, ils les conduiraient à l'hôpital.

Au commissariat, tous les adolescents durent raconter derechef leur version de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cécile prévint sa mère par téléphone, tout comme Océane appela son père et Nathan. Tous se montrèrent inquiets, posèrent beaucoup de questions. Nathan avait quitté il y a peu son travail et la mère de Cécile proposa de fermer son commerce afin de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Ce fut Nathan qui vint chercher Océane, Clarisse, Aurélie et Cylian au commissariat et les conduisit au centre hospitalier.

Mickaël était dans un box en train de se faire examiner par un médecin. Cécile, Raphaël et Samuel attendaient sur une chaise de la salle créé pour cela. Une fois à l'hôpital, Raphaël était monté au deuxième étage, il avait salué les personnes qu'il avait vu et avait fini par demander à une femme portant une tunique blanche où se trouvait Samuel en se présentant comme son fils, on lui répondit qu'il devait être dans une chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard l'ange vit arriver celui qui avait pris soin de lui depuis plusieurs années :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t-il.

\- Nous sommes aux urgences, Mickaël s'est cogné la tête contre la table. Il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé en parlant des Lorialets.

Après avoir reçu toutes les informations, le père présenta son fils à sa supérieure avant de lui demander s'il pouvait aller un peu aux urgences car son second enfant y était. Elle lui accorda la permission s'il remontait avant dix-neuf heures car il serait le seul infirmier du service à partir de ce moment-là, il lui restait donc deux heures.

 

Il fallut attendre trois minutes avant de voir sortir le docteur, il se dirigea vers Samuel :

\- Bonjour monsieur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de sa famille, commença le médecin des urgences.

Nous avons dû lui faire quelques points de suture. J'ai demandé une prise de sang et un scanner cérébral, le coup a apparemment été violent, il a eu des vertiges tout à l'heure avec les ambulanciers mais ça s'est maintenant passé, il lui reste des céphalées, il va pouvoir prendre un antidouleur mais à cause de ça je préfère le garder en observation pour la nuit.

Ils purent ensuite aller voir Mickaël. Samuel résuma brièvement aux amis de ses fils ce que son médecin lui avait appris.

 

Ils discutèrent environ une demi-heure, Jacy et les Lorialets étaient en garde à vue, ils allaient être jugé pour pénétration dans une maison avec effraction. La mère de Cécile arriva et les adolescents se chargèrent de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, chacun rajoutant quelque chose, Nathan profita également du descriptif.

Cécile fit le commentaire :

\- C'est mon ange-gardien, au moment où ils expliquèrent que Jacy l'étranglait lorsque Mickaël avait donné un coup à son assaillant, c'est en se retournant qu'il l'avait poussé. Un petit baiser fut échangé.

Deux minutes plus tard, lorsque tous furent calme, Mickaël porta sa main à sa tête, elle lui faisait toujours mal.

On vint chercher le garçon, il revint cinq minutes plus tard, il avait passé son scanner. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'arriva Olivier. Le médecin vint chercher Samuel deux minutes plus tard.


	9. Chapitre 9

Ils s'isolèrent dans la pièce vide voisine, Olivier les accompagna et il dut expliquer qu'il était également le père du garçon.

\- Vous avez eu les résultats du scanner ? demanda Samuel.

\- Oui, je viens de les voir. Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant d'annoncer : il a un hématome sous-dural.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Olivier, il n'y connaissait rien, tandis que Samuel pâlit en demandant :

\- De quelle taille ?

\- Le cerveau est protégé par plusieurs membranes, dont la dure-mère et l'arachnoïde. Lors d'un choc, il se peut que des vaisseaux explosent formant un hématome. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour votre garçon, il a un hématome qui est située entre la dure-mère et l'arachnoïde. C'est pour cela que ses mots de têtes sont si violents. Je suis désolé mais il est déjà de taille importante, il va sûrement falloir l'opérer.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà au bloc ! s'énerva Samuel, vous savez très bien qu'il faut aller vite, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un s'en sortir avec ça.

Maintenant, il pleurait.

\- Le bloc est en train d'être préparé, nous allons l'y emmener dans les prochaines minutes. Je vais devoir aller l'avertir et il doit signer les papiers.

 

Océane et Nathan disaient au revoir à leurs amis, tout comme Aurélie qu'ils allaient déposer chez elle lorsque le médecin vint voir son patient. Les adolescents sortirent le temps de la consultation mais ne partirent pas tout de suite, ils voulaient avoir plus d'informations.

Les pères rejoignirent Mickaël sans faire attention au médecin qui annonçait son diagnostic. Alors qu'il donnait plus de précision, le garçon convulsa faiblement. Cela alerta le spécialiste qui demanda aussitôt à du personnel de venir, de poser un cathéter veineux pour passer des médicaments.

Les adolescents paniquèrent en voyant tant de personnes arriver vers leur ami, puis les parents sortirent, expulsés de la pièce. Personne n'avait le droit de rester avec lui avant qu'on leur ai donné l'autorisation.

Le garçon convulsa de plus en plus, il finit par perdre conscience une minute plus tard. Puis ce fut ses poumons qui cessèrent de fonctionner entraînant l'arrêt du cœur. Tout s'était passé très vite. Le médecin déclara l'heure du décès. Il fallait maintenant annoncer la nouvelle aux proches.

\- Je suis désolé, il a convulsé de plus en plus et a fini par faire un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le réanimer.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Olivier, attirant l'attention de plusieurs inconnus un peu plus loin. Il se précipita aussitôt vers l'endroit où était son fils.

Samuel prit le même chemin que son compagnon.

Les adolescents avaient mis plus de temps pour assimiler cette phrase, il n'avait que dix-huit ans, ce n'était pas un âge pour mourir, surtout qu'il allait bien cinq minutes avant, son état ne pouvait pas se dégrader aussi rapidement, ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer. Ils voulaient aller le voir mais la mère de Cécile leur dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas, il fallait laisser la famille. Raphaël rejoignit ses parents alors que les adolescents se mettaient un peu à l'écart, attendant qu'on les autorise à entrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas assimiler l'information tant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le garçon, ils patientèrent en silence, une minute, deux ou dix, ils ne savaient pas le dire, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps.

Les trois hommes étaient au chevet de Mickaël, ils avaient du mal à imaginer que c'était fini. Au bout d'un moment, Raphaël finit par aller dire à ses amis de venir s'ils le voulaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rire avec son jumeau, celui avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé, les joies comme les peines, les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Les adolescents furent choqués quand ils virent leurs amis, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos, un peu plus pâle qu'habituellement. La vie avait désertée son corps.

Alors que Cécile et Océane fondaient en larmes aussitôt, Nathan, Aurélie, Ariel et Cylian restèrent derrière sans savoir faire coordonner deux pensées cohérentes.

\- C'est à cause de lui ! Rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'était pas venu, fut la première phrase prononcé par Cécile à l'encontre de Jacy.

Deux aides-soignantes vinrent un peu plus tard, demandant si elles pouvaient s'occuper du corps, cela faisait une heure qu'il était décédé. Samuel monta deux minutes dans son service afin de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, on l'autorisa à rester avec sa famille. De toute façon il aurait été incapable de travailler, une infirmière prolongerait jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit même si elle allait faire plus de douze heures de travail d'affilé.

 

C'est un peu tel des automates que les adolescents quittèrent l'hôpital. Olivier, Samuel et Raphaël restèrent encore un peu avec le corps de Mickaël.

Cécile n'arriva pas à dormir de la nuit, repensant sans cesse au cadavre de son petit-ami, ressassant sa rancœur contre Grégory, l'incube l'ayant entraîné dans cette histoire surnaturelle, et Jacy, l'homme s'étant improvisé chef des Lorialets qui avait poussé Mickaël sur la table. Elle s'en voulait également, Mickaël n'aurait peut-être pas porté ce coup à Jacy si ce dernier n'était pas en train de l'étranger, il l'avait défendue.

Aurélie et Océane se réveillèrent plusieurs fois, elles avaient vu le corps mais avaient du mal à réaliser qu'elles ne parleraient plus jamais à Mickaël.

Cela fut encore plus difficile pour Olivier, Samuel et Raphaël, ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés à la mort de celui qu'ils avaient vu grandir, avec qui ils avaient grandi. Il était si jeune, il avait la vie devant lui. Ils n'étaient même pas encore remis de cette perte qu'ils durent prendre contact avec une société de pompe funèbre pour tout organiser.

 

L'enterrement eu lieu trois jours plus tard, plusieurs camarades de classes vinrent en plus de ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient été en mode zombie les derniers jours. Il fut assez sobre, une petite cérémonie à l'église de la ville avant d'être mis en terre dans le cimetière adjacent.

Maria et Thomas, les parents biologiques des jumeaux, vinrent. Ils avouèrent qu'ils savaient qu'un des deux jumeaux mourraient avant qu'ils fêtent leur prochain anniversaire car les naissances multiples d'anges-gardiens portent malheur : un seul enfant atteint la fin de sa dix-huitième année. Ils avaient refusé de leur dire avant afin de les laisser profiter, de ne pas les stresser.

 

Le mois suivant fut très difficile pour chacun d'eux.

Océane s'appuya sur Nathan et sur sa fille, ils l'occupaient et l'empêchaient de penser à la mort à chaque instant.

Aurélie trouva un échappatoire dans son nouveau travail. Un fleuriste du village à qui elle avait donné son curriculum vitae l'avait rappelée, une de ses employée avait démissionné et il acceptait de la prendre à l'essai.

Ariel tentait de remonter le moral à Raphaël, en vain.

Pour Cécile, elle ressassait sans cesse sa colère contre Jacy, c'était lui le coupable. C'était cette haine qui la faisait vivre. Sa mère l'avait vue changer, se renfermer sur elle même, au fur et à mesure mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle lui avait proposée d'aller passer du temps chez son père pour lui changer les idées, mais l'adolescente avait refusé.

Quelque chose s'était cassé entre les adolescents, ils étaient toujours en contact mais se voyaient moins, ils parlaient moins, chacun gérant sa peine de son côté.

Cylian n'était pas retourné au château, il dormait chez Aurélie mais parlait peu aux parents de la jeune fille qui le regardait bizarrement avec ses vêtements dépareillés, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle des autres Lorialets et se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

 

Jacy et ses complices furent jugés. Au cours de l'enquête, les policiers avaient inspecté le château et interrogé ses occupants. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que Jacy dirigeait tout, tous semblaient sous son contrôle, cela ressemblait fortement à une secte. Les habitants de la demeure nièrent, ils disaient être libres mais les preuves allèrent contre leur avis. C'est pour cela que les Lorialets venus à Myth furent jugés innocents, soumis à l'emprise d'un gourou, ils durent néanmoins payer une grosse amande. Cela fut difficile, ils durent demander un délai car leur maigre économie ne suffisait pas à tout payer, c'était Jacy qui s'occupait des finances, personne ne travaillait à l'extérieur, les Lorialets n'arrivaient pas à s'y intégrer. Ils étaient plus des artistes, certains peignaient, d'autres écrivaient, tout cela était vendu et rapportait l'argent en plus des spectacles qu'ils organisaient au sein même de la demeure ou dans des villes voisines.

La peine de Jacy avait été plus lourde. À cause de la mort de Mickaël, le chef d'accusation d'homicide involontaire avait été retenu en plus d'entrée par effraction dans une propriété privée et d'être un gourou. Son amande avait été très salé et il avait écopé d'une peine de prison ferme de quatre ans.

Les proches du défunt s'insurgèrent, trouvant la peine pas assez élevée.

Olivier et Samuel se désolèrent de la justice française mais ne purent rien faire, surtout que Mickaël était tombé par accident.

\- C'est inadmissible. Raphaël pesta dès qu'il le put durant une semaine, son jumeau était mort.

\- Dans deux ans, il est sortit, râla Cécile toujours pas remise.

 

Personne n'avait revu Grégory Ephialtès depuis la soirée où ils avaient été au château des Lorialets, il semblait s'être volatilisé dans la nature. Cécile se souvint de quelque chose et en fit par aux deux autres succubes :

\- Il nous a donné son numéro de téléphone portable en nous demandant de l'utiliser uniquement en cas d'urgence, nous pourrions l'appeler proposa t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il n'en a rien à faire de nous, tout ce qu'il veut c'est son propre profit. On l'a bien vu, aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il a su où se situe son satané collier. S'il ne nous aurait pas entraîné dans cette histoire, rien ne serait arrivé, s'énerva Aurélie.

\- Elle a raison, jusqu'à maintenant il nous a apporté plus de problèmes que de bonheur, soutint Océane.

\- Je vois, personne ne me soutient. Il a quand même répondu à nos questions lorsque nous nous en posions, c'est lui aussi qui nous a dit que nous étions des succubes.

\- Cécile, ne le prend pas comme ça ! s'écrièrent Aurélie et Océane en même temps mais la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà rapidement. Elles n'arrivaient plus à la comprendre depuis la mort de Mickaël.

 

De retour dans sa chambre, Cécile chercha après le numéro de téléphone de son ancien professeur, elle finit par le retrouver sur la première page de son cours de philosophie. Sans plus réfléchir, elle l'appela :

\- Halo, lui répondit une voix masculine à l'autre bout.

\- Bonjour, c'est Cécile. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de vous depuis que vous nous avez ramenés à Myth.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai été occupé.

Il était surpris de recevoir cet appel, il pensait ne jamais avoir de nouvelles des succubes. Bien sûr, il avait pris des nouvelles et avait compris que les adolescents s'étaient débrouillés il ne savait pas comment pour emmener avec eux un Lorialet, Jacy avait fini par les trouver ce qui avait conduit à la mort de Mickaël. Il avait appris le résultat du procès.

Maintenant qu'elle devait parler, Cécile ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Vous savez que Mickaël est mort. Sa voix trembla un peu en prononçant le dernier mot. Jacy l'a poussé sur le coin d'une table, il vient d'être jugé, il en a pris pour quatre ans. Pouvez-vous m'aider à y faire quelque chose ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je pense que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, c'est la justice qui a tranché.

\- Mais, nous devons bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Elle était déçue, perdue, ne sachant plus quoi penser ni comment agir.

\- Écoutez Cécile, j'ai retrouvé le collier il y a seulement deux jours, il était bien caché, j’essaie de savoir comment il fonctionne, je peux venir vous chercher à Myth.

La fille accepta et ils raccrochèrent, ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous devant le lycée le lendemain après-midi.

 

Tous deux arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Grégory montra le collier récupéré à la jeune femme. Il avait eu du mal à le retrouver malgré les indications de Jacy. Celui-ci avait volontairement omis de dire qu'il y avait plusieurs grottes dans la région. Il avait dû toutes les explorer. Au bout de nombreux jours, épuisé, il avait finalement vu ce qu'il cherchait dans un trou de taille moyenne. Il avait tendu sa main, l'avait attrapé. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de se reculer car des pierres s'étaient mises à lui tomber dessus, il lui avait suffit d'un seul petit coup d’œil pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé dans un piège, les pierres avaient été disposé dans un fin filets programmé à tomber dès que l'objet quitterait sa place.

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour voir que le bijou était un faux, une bonne réplique en plastique. Revigoré par cette découverte, il se mit à écumer chaque centimètres carrés de la grotte, il dut y revenir le lendemain car il commençait à se faire tard et il préféra arrêter là ses recherches.

Il finit quand même par trouver le vrai collier, un petit rubis était accroché à un médaillon blanc, attaché à une chaîne en or. Il était caché à l'opposé du leurre trouvé facilement. Il était caché au sol, protégé par des pierres.

L'incube n'avait pas réussi à le faire fonctionner. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit aux filles, il ne permettait pas de tuer les Lorialets mais pouvait ressusciter un mort. Il le voulait pour sa défunte épouse Philomène. Il avoua la vérité à la femme.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'il portait le bijou des souvenirs de sa vie avec elle lui revenaient en mémoire mais il n'avait jamais réussi à la faire apparaître devant lui.

Cécile expliqua qu'elle voulait se venger de Jacy. En prison, il était inatteignable, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle décida d'attendre sa sortie, elle n'oublierait jamais. En attendant, elle décida d'essayer de percer le mystère du collier avec Grégory.

Cécile oublia ses souhaits de formation, ils n'avaient plus d'importance pour elle. Même ses parents n'arrivèrent pas à la convaincre de faire quelque chose. Elle coupa les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis.

 

Aurélie appréciait son travail, elle mit le maximum possible d'argent de côté afin de pouvoir quitter ses parents. Quatre mois plus tard, elle donna sa démission. Avec l'aide de sa sœur, elle avait envoyé des curriculum vitae dans les villes alentours, elle comptait quitter Myth, ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs et sa sœur avait accepté de l'aider à se rapprocher d'elle. Après de nombreuses lettres et relances envoyés, un supermarché avait accepté de l'embaucher, elle accepta. Cylian la suivit, il tentait de s'habituer au nouveau monde qu'il découvrait mais avait énormément de difficulté, il avait commencé à écrire un livre racontant son histoire, il avait finalement appris à s'habiller comme la majorité des personnes l'entourant. Ils prirent un logement ensemble, ils trouvèrent un petit appartement à louer.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Aurélie commença des leçons pour obtenir son code puis son permis de conduire. Ce fut à ce moment là que Cylian retourna pour la première fois au château qui l'avait vu grandir, il avait peu changé en apparence mais à l'intérieur tout le monde semblait perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni comment vivre. Ils étaient tous désorientés. C'est en voyant cela que les deux jeunes décidèrent de passer plus souvent dans cet endroit afin d'aider les habitants à prendre leur vie en main.

 

Océane suivit assidûment ses cours de secrétariat tout en voyant grandir sa fille, elle progressait très rapidement. Sa croissance se passait bien. Elle allait souvent rendre visite à ses parents qui l'aidaient avec la petite. Nathan l'aidait énormément, ce qui faisait également plaisir au papa qui trouvait qu'il passait peu de temps avec son enfant. Ils étaient plus amoureux et proches que jamais.

 

Il était trop difficile pour Olivier, Samuel et Raphaël de rester dans leur demeure à Myth. Un mois après le procès, ils déménagèrent dans une habitation située à trente minutes. Ils étaient soudés mais le choc était difficile à accepter. Dans ce changement, ils s'étaient également rapprochés de la ville d'Ariel qui venait souvent les voir en attendant de reprendre les cours. Les anges-gardiens se réunissaient régulièrement, toujours au centre de formation. Ils avaient toujours du mal à parler de Mickaël.

 

De temps en temps, Raphaël, Ariel, Aurélie, Cylian, Océane, Clarisse et Nathan se voyaient tous ensemble ou en comité plus réduit. Internet et les téléphones portables facilitaient les choses car ils pouvaient souvent s'envoyer des nouvelles tout en étant dans des lieux éloignés. Parfois, ils retrouvaient leur insouciance d’adolescent mais ils étaient devenus des adultes. Ils avaient bien grandi, le lycée était terminé, ils entraient dans la vie active, la terminale était finie. Il fallait maintenant assumer des responsabilités : payer le loyer, élever un enfant, aller travailler ou continuer ses études mais tout en sachant tout ce qu'il faut assumer. Ils se demandaient ce que Cécile était devenue, ils s'en voulaient un peu de ne pas réussir à la retrouver et se demandaient s'ils l'avaient suffisamment soutenue dans son chagrin.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'épilogue, bonne lecture.

Personne n'entendit parler de Cécile durant les quatre ans suivantes.

 

Aurélie et Cylian s'étaient mis en couple deux ans avant, ils étaient restés longtemps amis avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments, ils étaient tellement différents qu'ils avaient dû s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient commencé à parler de mariage mais aucune date n'était fixée. Ils avaient finalement fini par accepter l'offre des Lorialets de s'installer avec eux au château. L'ambiance avait énormément changé à l'intérieur, la lune était toujours le centre de l'attention mais chacun travaillait pour lui-même, aucun gourou les contrôlait.

Aurélie était vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements très proche de son domicile, elle aimait son travail. Cylian écrivait son second livre. Ils avaient voyagé un peu, heureux de découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Les seules nouvelles qu'Aurélie avaient de ses parents étaient ce que sa sœur lui disait, elle voulait avoir le moins de contact possible avec eux. Ces derniers ne cherchaient pas à la voir, elle faisait sa vie.

 

Océane venait d'accoucher pour la seconde fois, d'un petit garçon prénommé Mathys. Elle avait épousé Nathan un an et demi plus tôt, une cérémonie remplie d'émotion durant laquelle la petite Clarisse avait fièrement traversé l'église dans sa petite robe blanche pour amener les bagues à ses parents. Peu après la disparition de Cécile, ils avaient manqué de se séparer mais ils avaient fini par se réconcilier et étaient maintenant plus proche que jamais, ils s'étaient mis ensemble jeune mais ne le regrettaient pas.

Océane avait réussi à trouver un emploi fixe de secrétaire dans la ville voisine de Myth peu après avoir fini ses études par correspondance. Nathan occupait toujours le même poste dans la boulangerie pâtisserie près de chez lui. Ils louaient toujours le même appartement trouvé durant les vacances d'hiver de leur terminale mais commençaient à chercher une maison à acheter car les enfants devaient partager la même chambre.

Très régulièrement, le couple allait dîner chez les parents d'Océane ou Nathan, ces derniers étaient également heureux de garder les enfants qu'ils gâtaient.

 

Raphaël poursuivait ses études pour devenir vétérinaire, il avait trouvé un petit job d'étudiant à coté même si ses parents l'aidaient financièrement. Tout se passait bien dans les cours, mais il pensait tous les jours à son défunt jumeau, il avait fini par accepter sa mort mais il était moins jovial qu'avant. Il était toujours en couple avec Ariel qui venait d'obtenir son diplôme d'infirmière. Ils voyaient moins souvent les anges qui avaient été formé en même temps qu'eux mais ils avaient conservé le contact, ils avaient tous grandi et avaient maintenant des obligations.

Ils se rendaient de plus en plus compte de leur rôle d'anges-gardiens, ils avaient déjà aidé ou sauvé plusieurs personnes.

Olivier et Samuel avaient eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de leur fils mais ils devaient faire avec, ils pensaient souvent à lui et allaient sur sa tombe. Ils avaient réussi à refaire leur vie en achetant une maison à quelques kilomètres d'où vivaient Ariel, ils avaient également retrouvé du travail.

 

Océane, Nathan, Aurélie, Cylian, Raphaël et Ariel avaient plus de contact virtuelle que réel, il était difficile pour eux de se voir avec leurs emploi du temps et lieu de vie éloigné. Ils avaient néanmoins conservé le contact même si leur complicité avait diminué, ils avaient d'autres amis et ne partageaient plus tout ensemble.

 

Jacy était sorti de prison, il avait purgé sa peine. Il avait quitté le département du Nord pour la Picardie. Les proches de Mickaël l'avaient appris, ils savaient que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, cela avait ravivé leur peine.

Cécile l'avait également appris. Depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture de Grégory Ephialtès, il lui avait fait découvrir sa vie obnubilée par la vengeance, tous deux étaient possédés par ce même sentiment. Ils allaient d'un village à l'autre, s'établissant parfois plusieurs semaines ou mois, hypnotisant des personnes pour obtenir à manger ou de l'argent leur permettant de survivre. Ils n'avaient pas de maison, ne possédaient rien, n'avaient aucun contact avec leurs anciennes connaissances, attendant seulement impatiemment la sortie de prison de Jacy.

Ils avaient tenté de percer le secret du collier mais ils commençaient à douter car ils n'arrivaient pas à faire revivre les personnes qu'ils avaient aimé : porter le collier ravivait uniquement leur souvenir, ils étaient paisibles dans ces moments-là mais bien vite la rancœur les emplissait de nouveau lorsqu'ils l'enlevaient.

Ils attendirent deux semaines après la sortie de prison de Jacy pour rentrer en contact avec ce dernier, ils l'avaient suivi mais jamais interpellé.

Grégory avait d’abord commencé à poser des questions sur le fonctionnement du collier. Un rire lui répondit :

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible de rendre matériel un mort. C'est absurde. Un mort restera toujours en terre mais il sera toujours présent avec nous, dans nos cœurs, dans notre esprit, il suffira de penser à lui pour le faire revivre. Ce collier sert uniquement à raviver les souvenirs qu'on auraient pu laisser dans un coin de notre cerveau oublié.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous essayons de trouver le fonctionnement de ce truc depuis quatre ans alors qu'il n'a même pas l'utilité qu'on lui croit ! Grégory était choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez mal interprété son pouvoir. Néanmoins, faites attention car ce n'est pas bon de trop vivre dans le passé.

\- Mais par contre, c'est de votre faute si Mickaël est mort, s'écria Cécile en ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche.

\- Je ne l'ai pas poignardé à ce que je sache : je l'ai poussé, il a perdu l'équilibre et est décédé de sa blessure.

\- Oui mais si vous n'étiez pas venu, il serait toujours en vie.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas enlevé Cylian, je ne serai pas venu.

\- Vous gardiez tout le monde sous votre contrôle, nous ne pouvions pas vous laissez continuer.

Les piques s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à l'intervention de l'incube.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Allons nous en maintenant.

\- Nous devions le tuer, répliqua Cécile à bout, elle savait que Jacy avait raison mais elle avait besoin d'un coupable.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

 

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à leur voiture. Elle pensait en finir avec cette histoire ce jour là, tout enterrer en voyant Jacy mais cela avait eu un effet contraire, elle était plus perturbée que jamais. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais sa rancœur l'avait fait tenir durant plusieurs années, elle n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Elle n'avait rien fait de sa vie.

Durant la semaine suivante, Cécile mangea peu, se contentant du minimum sous la pression de Grégory qui tentait de la motiver à se nourrir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle, elle sombrait de plus en plus. Il lui proposa de la reconduire à Myth mais elle refusa instantanément, elle avait tout laissé derrière et ne se sentait pas prête à renouer avec son passé. De plus, elle parlait peu, se contentant souvent de répondre aux questions par des monosyllabes. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle même.

Ils habitaient dans un petit appartement contenant deux chambres. Comme ils l'avaient loué pour un mois, ils n'avaient pas voulu quitter la ville, de toute façon ils avaient nul part où aller.

Un matin, s'étonnant de ne pas voir la jeune femme sortir de sa chambre alors que onze heures avaient sonné depuis quelques minutes, il frappa à la porte tout en l'appelant par son prénom mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Inquiet car il avait remarqué la dépression dans laquelle la fille s'enfonçait sans qu'il ne put rien faire, il ouvrit doucement la porte. La lumière filtrait un peu à travers les deux rideaux bleus.

Il s'attendait à trouver le succube endormi dans son lit, mais ce qu'il vit l'épouvanta. Cécile était bien dans son lit, mais elle était allongée au dessus du couvre lit bleu clair, les yeux à demi clos, la bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage émacié plus pâle que jamais. Une tâche rouge tachait la couverture, se répandant également sur le coté gauche du pyjama vert de la jeune femme, c'était du sang, il y en avait en grande quantité. Il venait du bras droit, un couteau avec des traces rouges sur la lame était posé sur la table de nuit en chêne. Elle s'en était servie pour se couper les veines, elle n'avait pas su supporter la pression, elle avait voulu en finir, elle s'était suicidée.

Grégory ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il s'en voulait un peu car il avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il avait tenté de l'aider mais n'avait pas réussi et maintenant elle était morte. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Il l'enviait un peu car il avait pensé plusieurs fois à en finir avec la vie mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage ou la folie de passer à l'acte, il avait toujours réussi à conserver un peu d'espoir tout au fond de lui qu'un jour sa vie s'améliorerait. Il savait qu'il devait appeler la police, mais rechignait un peu à le faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que Cécile monte dans sa voiture quatre ans plus tôt.

Une feuille blanche pliée en quatre était posée sur le petit bureau de la pièce. Il s'en approcha, détournant le regard du corps. D'une fine écriture couleur noire, il était noté « papa, maman ». Il hésita moins de quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, quelques larmes avaient taché la page.

\- Maman, papa,

Je sais que vous partagerez cette lettre malgré votre divorce, il est déjà assez difficile d'en écrire une, je n'aurai pas la force d'en faire une deuxième.

Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de tout le mal que je vous ai fait et vous ferez en disparaissant comme ça. Ne vous en voulez pas, vous avez été des parents formidables, vous n'êtes coupable de rien, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de votre faute.

Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, la rancœur m'a permis de survivre avant de me tuer. Après tant de temps, je n'aurai pas pu et su récupérer le cours de ma vie, j'ai préféré en finir. Cela était la solution la plus simple, ce qui me permet également de pouvoir rejoindre Mickaël.

Durant les quatre dernières années, j'ai souvent pensé à vous mais je n'ai jamais osé revenir vous voir, je ne le pouvais pas.

Sur ces quelques phrases, je vous dis au revoir. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté.

Pouvez-vous également dire merci et souhaiter tous mes souhaits de bonheur à Océane, son mari et ses enfants, Aurélie, Raphaël et Ariel. Demandez-leur également de m'excuser.

Cécile.

 

Grégory appela la police sans toucher plus de chose, ils arrivèrent, constatèrent le décès et prirent des renseignements nécessaire à l’établissement de leur rapport. Le lendemain, il quittait la ville, disparaissant une fois de plus dans la nature comme il savait si bien le faire.

La brigade de cet endroit se mit en contact avec celle de Myth, une patrouille alla prévenir la mère de la jeune défunte qui s'effondra en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait toujours espéré la voir apparaître un jour, elle lui dirait bonjour et reprendrait leurs habitudes d'antan. En larmes, elle demanda des renseignements. Ensuite, elle eut la lourde tâche de prévenir son ex mari et les amis de la famille et de Cécile. Son corps fut rapidement ramené à Myth, ils eurent du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé et la lettre de Cécile ne fit pas cesser leurs pleurs, ils s'en voulaient. Elle fut mis en terre à la suite d'une cérémonie larmoyante.

Tous se posaient énormément de questions sur ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis sa disparition. Ils ne le sauront jamais. Ils tentèrent d'obtenir des renseignements, en vain.

Son décès fut un peu plus facilement accepté que celui de Mickaël car ils s'étaient habitués à son absence depuis tout le temps, mais il fut quand même surprenant et difficile surtout pour la mère de Cécile qui ne sortit pas de sa maison durant deux semaines.

Aurélie et Océane s'en voulurent un peu, elles auraient dû empêcher leur ami de partir, elles savaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien à ce moment-là.

Ariel soutint une nouvelle fois Raphaël, il n'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son jumeau mais devait déjà assumer un décès supplémentaire.

Maintenant, lorsqu'ils se rendirent au cimetière, ils devaient faire deux arrêts, ils avaient perdu deux amis, deux personnes qui s'étaient aimés. Ils aimaient penser qu'ils étaient maintenant heureux ensemble dans un paradis où ils les attendaient en se moquant d'eux. C'était cela qui leur fit accepter la mort de Cécile, ils savaient qu'elles auraient eu du mal à être heureuse, elle avait trop aimé, elle avait conservé trop de rancœur, elle n'avait pas su pardonner.

 

De son coté, Grégory mit le collier, il avait décidé de le porter en permanence. Les souvenirs passés resurgirent comme à chaque fois.

Néanmoins, l'avoir toujours autour du cou n'était pas bon, comme l'avait signalé Jacy, l'incube finit par ne plus savoir distinguer le présent du passé. Au début, ce fut uniquement quelques petits détails, mais à la fin il était complètement désorienté. La police l'arrêta alors qu'il vagabondait sur la voie public en criant après Séléna, il fut interné en hospitalisation d'office, il ne put jamais sortir de ce centre, on ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était trop tard : il vivait dans ses souvenirs, ceux-ci étaient devenus sa réalité.

 

Lorsque Océane, Aurélie et Raphaël se retrouvaient ensemble, ils purent constater une chose : ils n'oublieraient jamais leur année de terminale, il y avait eu des mauvais moments mais ils étaient maintenant oubliés ou transformés en histoire faisant rire les principaux concernés, les bons moments étaient devenus des souvenirs impérissables racontés avec une pointe de nostalgie lors des réunions. Des amitiés et des amours s'étaient créés ou s'étaient intensifiés. Sans cette année, les groupes d'amis ou les couples n'auraient pas été les même. Océane se souvenait de sa grossesse, comme tout ses camarades qui l'avait vécue en même temps qu'elle. La terminale ne se limitait pas au lycée, ce qui se passait à coté des cours comptait aussi, les succubes et anges se souviendront d'avoir appris ce qu'ils étaient durant cette année-là. Tous grandissaient, on les préparait à entrer dans la vie active, mais c'était aussi leur dernière année d'insouciance loin du monde qui les entourait, loin des responsabilités qu'ils devaient bientôt assumer. Tous les élèves ayant fait une terminale se souviennent de leur année, qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle les a changés.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire.


End file.
